Mr Darcy's daughter
by writingforHim
Summary: With such intriguing parents, what would Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's daughter be like? This story will follow the growing up of the Darcy children, mostly from the daughters point of view, but with some from her parents and others.
1. Chapter 1

A beginning note: I really don't know much about the time period despite my research, so apologize for any mistakes ahead of time.

Mr. Darcy's Daughter

Prologue

A man's sons are ever a matter of pride to him, and there is no satisfaction like that of seeing them grow to be men. And yet while sons are a man's pride, a daughter will always hold a special place in his heart, one that no son could fill.

"Emmalyn! Emmalyn Darcy!"

At the sharp voice, Emma looked up, suddenly coming out of her thoughts to find she was still in the lesson room with her brothers, who were giggling at her distraction.

"Yes, Miss Baxter?" she asked meekly, seeing the tutor was exasperated.

"You are not paying me any mind! I have asked you three times to read the sentence out of your book!"

Emmalyn's gaze dropped to the book open before her. At only six, she was young to be reading, but she couldn't bear to be left behind her brothers for long, and had begged and begged her father until he had consented to let her begin. There were few things her father would not consent to, and those he said no to, she knew not to coax about.

She studied the words on the page, but had no desire to attempt to read them at the moment; she wanted to be out in the warm and sunshiny gardens playing with William and Peter, not inside…

"What is the first word?" Miss Baxter asked, sounding as if she were trying to be patient.

"I don't know."

"Sound it out. What letter does it begin with?"

Emmalyn stared at the page, unable to focus on the letters. A soft knock sounded at the lesson room door, and with a long-suffering sigh, Miss Baxter called, "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb the lessons, Mum," the maid said, dropping a curtsy, "but the mistress sent me to tell the children that their father is home."

"Papa!" Emmalyn squealed, scrambling from her chair. She was the first out of the lesson room, followed closely by ten-year-old William and eight-year-old Peter. She didn't heed their calls for her to wait.

Racing through the great Pemberley hall, disregarding any sense of decorum, she flew to the main entrance and straight into her father's waiting embrace.

"Oh! How's my little girl?" Fitzwilliam Darcy asked, scooping her up and holding her as she hugged him tightly about the neck before pulling back.

"Very tired of lessons," she said seriously, placing one hand on each cheek and staring into his dark eyes so like her own. He chuckled, his smile coming much easier after so many years of marriage to his wife Elizabeth.

He looked much the same as he had all those twelve years ago on their wedding day, save for just a touch of distinguished gray around his temples. Still fit as ever, he set his daughter down as his sons came to greet him.

Older now, the boys thought it much too unmanly to hug their father as they had before.

William gave him a bow. "Father, you're home!" He couldn't keep the grin off his face, a smile which his father noted was much like his mother's.

Peter attempted to copy his older brother, but couldn't keep from bouncing a little as he stood before his father. His words came out in a tumble of excitement. "We missed you ever so much!"

"Yes!" Emmalyn chimed in, clasping her hands behind her back and beaming at him.

"Well, I bring good news. Your Aunt and Uncle Bingley have agreed to come and stay for a visit very soon." The three children exclaimed in excitement, and their father had to wait a moment before continuing, "You will soon be playing with your eight cousins." He raised his eyes to the ceiling with a look of despair at the looming end of any piece and quiet the house might still possess, even with three children and a baby.

Dropping his gaze, he spotted his wife at the top of the stairs waiting for him. Beautiful as ever, she immediately captured his eyes. Her smile was playful as she waited. She's never one to make things easy, Darcy thought. And I don't mind that a bit.

"Run off and play, while I greet your mother," Mr. Darcy called without looking away from Elizabeth. He wondered how, after all these years, he could miss her so intensely when they were parted — even for only a few days. Moving slowly up the stairs, he removed his top hat, stopping before his wife.

"How was your journey?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Very well, thank you, only lonely," Mr. Darcy admitted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Well, I can't say it was lonely here, not with the children," Elizabeth teased. As there were no passing servants at the moment, Mr. Darcy took his chance and kissed her. The kiss lasted perhaps a little longer than it should have there in the entrance hall, and they were brought apart by the giggling of the children, who hadn't run off very far after all.

Mr. Darcy turned away. "Back to your lessons, you little scamps!" he ordered, and the children scattered, giggling. He was left to stare after them and notice suddenly how very grown up little Emma looked in the dress she wore. He thought with a pang that all too soon he would have to be fending off the advances of young men in pursuit of her, his only daughter.

"Is something wrong, love?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

He squeezed her hand. "No, nothing yet, Lizzy." And as they started up the stairs he thought, he had better be one very special man for me to be able to give Emma into his care…

This is my first Pride and Prejudice fan fic and I really don't know if it's any good. I would really please like to hear what you think. Your reviews will be no doubt be the deciding factor of whether I ever write and post more. thank you!

 _thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so excited, (but also a little worried) I'll do my best to post another chapter as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait and even more for all the mistakes. I have been trying to find a Beta reader, but no one has gotten back to me yet, so I'm afraid you will have to suffer through with me. Thank you all for the encouragement and lovely reviews! I am so excited! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter one**

Thunder crashed and Emma burrowed further under the blankets, hiding from the noise and the flashes of lightning. She didn't like thunder storms, but she tried to stick it out a little longer, wanting to be brave and more grown up like William and Peter.

When they were all younger and a storm came the three of them would run strait to Mama's bedroom and they would all get into bed. Mama would let them tell stories until they fell asleep.

But then William had decided he was too old to do that, and of course whatever he did, Peter had to follow. Emma tried too as well, wanting to be grown up like her older brothers. But she was still a little girl and she couldn't always manage to, stubborn as she might be.

One more loud crash of thunder was all she could take and with a little squeak of fear, she darted out from under the thick comforter on her bed and into the darkened hall, her white nightgown fluttering behind her.

She wished for a candle as she darted past the darkened upstairs sitting room as fast as her small feet would carry her. Thunder crashed again and lightning lit up the hall way before her illuminating the impressive wooden door behind which her mother slept.

Shivering in the cool night air, Emma paused outside the door, wondering if she really should, she could still go back to bed… another rumble of thunder and she made up her mind, and quickly turning the cold mettle knob she pushed the door open.

The next flash of harsh light lit the bedroom coming and Emma sighed with relief to see that her mother and father were both in the bed. She had feared they might be in her father's adjoining room, and she didn't like papa's room as much. The large dark furniture was frightening at night, casting creepy shadows, and making you wonder what might be lurking in the corners.

Closing the door quietly she tiptoed to the bed, already comforted by her father's soft snoring, hovering by her mothers side of the bed she whispered "Mama?"

"Hmm?" half asleep, Elizabeth Darcy turned towards her daughter.

"The storm is keeping me awake" Emma whispered back, her dark eyes wide.

"Oh, would you like to climb in bed with me?" Elizabeth asked with a yawn. Without hesitating, Emma crawled into the bed, quickly snuggling down in-between her beloved Papa and Mama. Her Papa groaned in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Do you feel safe?" Elizabeth asked softly, brushing the dark curls away from her daughter's face. Emma nodded; snuggling up close to her Papa, there was no place safer than next to her father. The thunder crashed again, but Emma was already asleep.

Fitzwilliam Darcy woke to the early rays of sunlight coming though the window, turning over on his side he found not Elizabeth next to him but Emma, curled under the blankets and smiling peacefully in her sleep.

Elizabeth usually woke earlier than he did and often had an early cup of tea or took a walk around the grounds, which was no doubt what she had done this morning.

He watched his daughter sleeping, a fond smile playing about his lips. As she had been the first girl in their family, there had been much debate as to whom she looked more like. He had the others discuss it all they wanted to, to him she was obviously like her mother, with dark curls and eyes just as fine as his wife's. And as she grew more similarities showed them selves, in her temperament and expressions.

Watching her sleep he was struck again by how very blessed he was and how different his life would have been if he had made different choices, if he had not fallen madly in love with the fiery Miss Bennet.

With a sigh, Emma woke and stretched "good morning Miss Darcy" he said with a smile.

"Good morning Papa" she greeted him with a yawn, rubbing her eyes, then frowning she added anxiously "will you please not tell William and Peter that I was afraid of the storm?"

"I would never dream of revealing such a secret. All ladies I am told must have their secrets."

Emma giggled than asked "what are Mama's secrets?"

"If I tell you it won't be a secret."

"I won't tell any one, it could be one of my secrets too."

"Your mother can climb a tree better than William."

"Even better than you?"

Mr. Darcy laughed "I haven't climbed a tree in years, not since I was a little boy."

"How did you find out that Mama can climb trees? I've never seen her."

"That is _my_ secret Little One."

The day was balmy and warm and Emma found herself with nothing better to do than follow the gardeners around asking them questions and pestering them to let her help.

She found herself alone because her Mama had gone off to see too some of the tenants that she had heard were sick, and Papa was busy in his study, even her two brothers were busy.

William and Peter were down by the stream in front of Pemberley catching frogs. They had kindly invited her too join them. Emma, as the only girl had played with her brothers since she was born, and as there were two boys and only one girl, they usually played boy games. That was fine, Emma liked playing most boy games, but catching frogs was not one of them.

Emma tagged along behind Josef Bowen, the son of the steward, at only twelve he was closer to her age than any of the other gardeners and had always been kind to her, showing the patience her older brothers some times didn't.

"What is that flower called?" Emma asked.

"That is a forget-me-not" he answered, as he busily pruned the near by hedge.

"That's a long name."

"Yes, but it's hard to forget" Josef grinned.

Emma poked around the flowers in the dirt "do you think I could grow something?"

"I'm sure you could."

"Maybe I could have my own little garden!" Emma's face brightened "I will go ask Papa. Carefully lifting the skirts of the light summer dress she wore, Emma dashed up the stairs from the back courtyard entrance, hurrying inside, and intent on her errand to reach her father in his study. She wasn't supposed to disturb him when he was busy, her mother had told her so, only if it was very important, and this was of course.

She was interrupted in her mission by meeting one of the upstairs maids carrying the baby of the family her three year old brother Ben. "Oh, Miss Darcy" the young maid curtsied "is your mother around? Master Bennet has woken up and wants to see her" she said, glancing at the small boy in her arms as he rubbed his eyes

"No she's out taking care of the tenants, but Papa is here in his study." The young maid bit her lip, looking as if she didn't know what to do. She was saved by Mrs. Reynolds the house keeper arriving.

"Oh, give the young Master to me" she beamed at the little boy "his father will be wanting his tea in a few minutes and will be glad to take him." Though she would never admit it, young Ben was her favorite of the Darcy children, quite possibly because he was the spitting image of his father, whom she thought so very highly of.

"May I have some tea also?" Emma asked, forgetting the question she had wanted to ask her father as tea sounded better.

"Certainly Miss Darcy. And Mary?" Mrs. Reynolds addressed the young maid relieved of her burden "please call in Master William and Master Peter."

"I'll get them!" Emma volunteered remembering to walk and not run this time until she was outside. Emma skipped down to the stream following the sounds of her brother's shouts and the loud quaking of a duck.

She stopped a little distance from them seeing that the two boys were sneaking up on a catch, and waited. William, the oldest, was the one that took after their mothers looks the most with eyes and hair much the same color as hers, and a smile just the same.

Peter, was the only one of the four children that didn't have dark hair, his curly mop was much lighter with a little reddish tinge, somewhat like his aunt Georgiana's.

The boys made a grab for the frog and came up empty, voicing their disappointment loudly. "William! Peter! Mrs. Reynolds says to come in to tea!" Emma shouted.

Both boys trooped towards her happily "you should have helped us catch frogs!" Peter said grinning "there were lots."

"No thank you" Emma said primly "ladies don't catch frogs."

William laughed "you're not a lady yet!" he said, putting an affectionate arm around his little sister.

"No" Emma conceded "but almost" she smiled up at her brother until she saw Peter had something in hi pocket. "What's in your pocket Peter?" she asked.

"I brought a frog to show Mrs. Reynolds" he said with a grin.

"I don't think Mrs. Reynolds likes frogs" Emma said, her voice fading as the siblings went into the house, hungry from their mornings exercise and ready for tea.

 **Sorry again for the mistakes, hope you enjoyed it! Next up, the Bingley's! I am trying to write a little ahead, but will try to post the next chapter sooner.**

 **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! It was so nice and encouraging!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Bingly's arrived as expected two days hence. Crunching down the gravel drive before Pemberley in two coaches filled to their occupancy with family members and several staff.

The Darcy's didn't need to be told of the arrival of their guests by the servants for William, Peter and Emma had been watching out the windows all day and had scarce paid attention to their lessons.

So when the coaches rolled to a stop the family was all there, waiting eagerly for the first sight of their dear relatives.

Emma tried to stand still and smile elegantly like her mother did, but was too excited. A foot man opened the carriage door and Mr. Bingley was the first to step out, hat in hand and jovial face wreathed in smiles. "Darcy!" he exclaimed, clasping his friends hand in his before turning to assist his wife from the carriage.

"Dear Jane! It has been too long!" Elizabeth exclaimed, moving forward to clasp her sister in a hug before her feet were quite on the ground.

"It has Lizzy, we just have all been so busy!" Jane said with a sigh as she turned around to take a baby from the waiting arms of her maid that had traveled with them. The young maid then stepped down holding the other twin. Emma stood on tip toe, trying to get a better look at her littlest cousins, Anna and Ruth.

But while the babies were cute, she couldn't really play with them and was more excited when Jane and Bingley's two oldest, Charles and Rose followed their parents, stepping down from the carriage.

The cousins greeted each other enthusiastically; Rose at nine years old was quite a lady and dropped a curtsy to her Aunt and Uncle Darcy. Elizabeth greeted the children warmly, noting how much they had both grown.

Any more conversation between Elizabeth and Jane was interrupted as the footman opened the door of the second carriage. And the rest of the cousins came piling out to greet Emma, William, Peter and little Ben with gusto, all talking at once. Elizabeth smiled at the picture they made, until that is, the last occupant of the carriage stepped down.

"Dear me Charles, I do believe your carriage gets smaller every year, or perhaps the children get bigger. I know you love children brother, but did you need quite so many?" After that pronouncement, Caroline Bingley turned a most dazzling smile on Elizabeth "Oh, dear Eliza! It has been much too long! I am simply in raptures at seeing you again! And you as well Mr. Darcy" if possible the smile she beamed him was more charming. "I am just dieing to have a lovely chat with you all again, but I must freshen up first. You know I rode all that way in the carriage with four children, you don't know what that does to your gowns!"

"I have some little idea" Elizabeth said dryly turning to Jane as Miss Bingley made her way into the house accepting the footman's assistance for the stairs and still exclaiming over the drive and how she didn't think she would be able to contain her raptures at seeing them all again.

Jane gave her younger sister an apologetic look "I'm sorry to just drop her on you all unawares, but as you may have known she was staying with the Hurst's and not planning on visiting us for another week, only to decide to come a bit early." Here Elizabeth smiled.

"And so" Jane continued, "we assured her that we would simply not go and that you and Darcy would understand, after all we wouldn't want to miss visiting her."

"But?" Elizabeth asked with a mischievous smile, as she linked her arm through her sister's free one.

"But" Jane sighed shifting the baby higher on her hip "she said she was just dieing to see 'dear Eliza and Mr. Darcy', and all their 'dear little children'. And beside all that she was still packed so it would be no trouble at all for her, and really Lizzy, we couldn't go without her" Jane's gaze pleaded for understanding, knowing the strained relationship that existed between the two.

Elizabeth laughed "Oh Jane, do not worry, we shall be quite well, and we don't mind one bit, though I wonder at her wanting to see our 'dear children' any more as it seems she has seen enough of yours."

Jane laughed at this as they started up the steps to the magnificent entrance to Pemberley "yes it seems so. Whenever Caroline comes to visit us, she is always sure to mention how nice and peaceful it is at the Hurst's."

"If peace and quiet is what she wants, I would suggest to her that she spend _more_ time at the Hurst's" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Oh Lizzy, she is Charles sister, and she really has been a help to us, she practically ran the house when I had my lying in for each of the children." Elizabeth only smiled fondly at her sister as they entered Pemberley. Grayson, the solemn butler closed the door after all the children had flocked in.

"Could we go to our rooms?" Jane asked, "Anna and Ruth must take a nap."

"Certainly, Mrs. Reynolds will show you all to your rooms and you can freshen up. When you come back down we will have tea."

"It is so nice to see you again Eliza!" Caroline Bingley said for the tenth time, setting down her tea cup delicately.

"Why thank you, it has been a while hasn't it" Elizabeth answered glancing at the children, who had all finished their tea or milk and were trying to wait quietly and patiently to be excused. "Jane said that even though you had just arrived at their house you were most anxious to see us and our dear children as well."

"Oh yes, I am so fond of them" Caroline beamed at Peter nearest to her. "Did I not insist they call me Aunt Caroline?"

"Seeing as you are so fond of them perhaps you would like to go on a walk around the Pemberley grounds with them?" Elizabeth said her face completely strait.

Caroline's smile faded some what "all of them?" she asked, glancing around at the fidgeting children.

"Oh no, certainly not all of them, Jane and I will keep the youngest two with us I imagine" Elizabeth replied, content to hold Ben on her lap and sure Jane would want little Edward to remain with her as well.

Caroline looked to Jane for help "The children would enjoy it very much Caroline, but we certainly wouldn't want to burden you. I know you find their exuberance tiring." Jane said kindly.

"They can be a bit-" Miss Bingley began only to be interrupted by Darcy.

"I thought you were _fond_ of children Miss Bingley?"

"Ever so fond of them" Caroline said a little grimly "Come along children, her smile was slightly forced as she led the way out of the room. Emma for one had had enough of sitting around and eagerly followed, her Aunt and cousins, happy to play outside.

"You should not have done that Lizzy" Jane laughed as the troop disappeared.

"Perhaps not" Elizabeth said, glancing at her husband across the room "but I wasn't the only one to do it. Mr. Darcy's expression said he had no idea what she was talking about.

Elizabeth smiled as she heard Miss Bingley trying to control the Darcy and Bingley young and get them to the door in an orderly fashion. "No running Peter!"

"I'm William, that's Peter!" Elizabeth heard her oldest son protest the mistake. "Oh." Miss Bingley sounded overwhelmed.

Caroline Bingley soon tired of the gardens and took refuge from her "dear nieces and nephews" on a convenient bench in the shade of a large tree. There she determined she could wait in the shade for a sufficient time before taking the children back inside.

Children! They had so much energy! She sighed, carefully taking off one shoe to remove a rock from it, glancing as she did around the impressive grounds of Pemberley house. There had been a time when she had hoped to be mistress of this house, but as that had obviously not come to pass, she would settle for the next best thing, and visit as often as possible.

Emma settled down in the shade of one of the large trees with her three cousins, Rose Angela and Beth. She had wanted to play tag with the boys, but William and Peter and shooed her away, reminding her that she was a _girl_.

At nine and seven, Rose and Angela seemed very grown up to Emma and were perfect ladies, soft spoken and demure like their mother. Just by looking at them you could be sure they never ran in the house, shouted or snorted when they laughed. Things Emma did frequently. But they were very sweet and Emma settled down to join them having "tea" with their dolls.

Emma and Beth were the closest in age to each other, also more similar in temperament, they soon tired of the older girl's quiet and reserved play and left to invent some game of their own.

"Your Garden is very muddy" Beth said, dodging a puddle.

"We have had a lot of rain" Emma said, putting an arm around Duke, her fathers Great Dane that had come panting up to her.

Beth backed away from the large dog "he is very big!"

"Yes, we have lots of dogs" Emma replied with a smile "Papa likes dogs, Mama does too."

"Do you?"

"Yes" Emma paused, then whispered "but I like cat's better. I know what we can do! If we go to the stables we can see the kittens!"

"You have kittens?"

"Yes, come on!" Emma caught her hand and the two small girls skipped away. The stables were never empty, there was always a groom or two busy here and there, and they kept an eye on the girls as they started the search for kittens. The mother cat had moved them again, due to a small girl visiting them very often.

The kittens were discovered in the loft after some time of searching, and both the little girls settled right down to exclaim over each one. The mother cat looked on with a slightly resigned air from the top of the staked hay as Emma and Beth cooed over her babies.

"Does your Aunt Caroline visit you often?" Emma asked, cuddling a kitten next to her cheek.

"Yes, quite often. When she's not on Holliday she stays with us or Aunt and Uncle Hurst" Beth answered. The little girl bit her lip "some times I think she doesn't really like us as much as she says, but then Mama say's I shouldn't say such things."

"I don't like her" Emma said decidedly, "last time she was here she yelled at me for spilling tea on her dress" Emma replaced the kitten in it's small nest "but I shall never tell her so, because it wouldn't be nice and I am supposed to be a lady. Mama says being a lady is only thinking one thing and saying another."

"Oh, my Mama said a lady should never think anything bad about some one" Beth said, ducking her head as she admitted "but sometimes I do."

"I'm going to ask Papa if I can keep a kitten" Emma said, changing the subject."

"Keep one?" Beth asked, not understanding.

"In the house, not the stables" Emma clarified.

"Which one do you want? And do you think he will let you?"

"I want the orange one" Emma said immediately, she always gave her opinion very decidedly for so young a person. "And I don't know if he will say yes" she wrinkled her nose in thought. "Maybe I should ask Mama first."

"I always ask my Papa first" Beth said "he say's yes to anything I want."

"Emmalyn! Elizabeth!" Caroline Bingley shouted in an unladylike way "Where have you gotten too!" The girls exchanged guilty expressions and hurried down from the loft. "There you are!" Caroline frowned at the pair as she limped around the corner in her flimsy slippers, more suitable for dancing in a ballroom than for walking about the Pemberley grounds. "Look at you!" she scolded "hay everywhere! What have you been doing?!"

"Climbing in the loft after the kittens" Emma answered.

"Climbing in the loft!" Caroline exclaimed "ladies do not climb into lofts, not proper ones, and you must both live up to your names!"

"Is Emmalyn a special name?" Emma asked curious.

"Certainly not! I mean that you are a Darcy, one of the oldest names in the country! You must act the part of it! Take proper pride in it!"

"Papa said I am never to be proud and look down on other people, or it will get me into trouble."

"Yes, well, I'm sure that's your mothers idea, come along, it is time to go inside, I fear I am getting dreadfully brown!"

After their bit of exercise the children were happy to settle indoors for a while. William invited Charles to a death match on the chess board, and the youngest children played on the floor, Beth and Emma talked and giggled in the corner and Rose and Angela sat with their mother, like ladies.

Jane and Elizabeth as usual found they had much to acquaint each other with and continued in conversation, talking mostly of the children, while Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley spoke of such things as crops and draining a field and such.

Caroline tried to look pleasant, and keep the dog lying near her from drooling on her dress, but without any gossip she was board with the conversation that circled mostly around children, a subject she had little interest in.

The tranquil late afternoon seen was interrupted by the arrival of Mrs. Reynolds hurrying into the sitting room to announce "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet have arrived!"

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Sorry it took so long again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

So sorry for the long wait! Too much work is my only excuse, hope you enjoy despite the spelling errors!

Mrs. Reynolds hardly had time to announce the arrival of the Bennets before Mrs. Bennet's exclamations could be heard in the outside hallway. "Oh what a very long journey! I am in a terrible state and am sure I shall have to lie down before dinner! My nerves are no longer up to such a trip!"

The Darcy's exchanged a glance and managed to stand in time for their unexpected guests to arrive in the door way.

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet nearly shrieked on sight of her second oldest daughter. As Elizabeth was the mistress of the house and quite the richest of her daughters she felt it appropriate to greet her first. "Oh how I've missed you!" she wailed, embracing Elizabeth "and you as well Jane, you don't know what a trial it is to sit alone all day long with no one to even speak a word to, now that Mary is gone."

"Well, well, I like that, no one" Mr. Bennet said, smiling at his daughters and waiting a turn to greet them properly.

"Hello Mama, we didn't expect you" Elizabeth said composedly.

"Oh well yes, I couldn't bear to be away from you any more, you don't know how lonely it is at Longbourn" Mrs. Bennet chattered.

"Yes Lizzy, I would say it has been quite lonely for the past twelve years" Mr. Bennet said, taking Elizabeth's hand "and when your mother heard that Jane and Bingley were to come and see you she decided she must see her two favorite daughters, and you know how difficult it is to dissuade her once she has got an idea, especially when you're not very apposed to it yourself" he finished with a smile, greeting Jane and Mr. Bingley as well.

"Oh yes, my two dear daughters, it's such a comfort for me that you are both so very rich" Mrs. Bennet had not changed in twelve years except perhaps to age, and gain some few pounds, though she denied both vehemently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, we are glad to receive you, I will have Mrs. Reynolds prepare you a room" Mr. Darcy finally got a word in edgewise as Mrs. Bennet greeted Jane with similar theatrics.

"You are too kind Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Bennet gushed "is not he the kindest of men?" she turned to her husband to support her statement but Emma piped up first.

"Oh yes! Papa is the kindest man ever!" she said fervently, this brought Mr. Darcy's smile back, after the slight shock of having been descended upon by his less than pleasant mother-in-law and without even a proper warning to prepare himself with.

Though it wasn't a total surprise as it had happened before, Mr. Bennet rather liked dropping in when he was least expected. Mr. Darcy had first suspected him of checking to see that his favorite daughter was being well cared for, and then later simply to escape his wife for a time.

Mr. Bennet laughed at Emma's statement "well, well, how's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked, receiving a hug from the little girl that reminded him so very much of his own little girl now grown and married.

"Fine Grandpapa, but you can't say I'm your favorite, Rose, Angela and Beth are here" Emma said, hugging him about the waist.

"Yes of course, they are my other favorite granddaughters" Mr. Bennet relented greeting his other grandchildren, who returned the greeting politely but with less enthusiasm than Emma.

Jane stood "I really must go check on the twins" she said moving gracefully towards the door, Mr. Bingley followed her and the Bennets made their exit shortly there after as Mrs. Bennet claimed a head ach coming on and needed to go to her room. The children, feeling they were once again free to do some playing instead of sitting politely, departed to investigate the "nursery" which had been turned into a play room as the family had no governess.

This was something their mother had deiced, despite the fact that Lady Catherine de Bourgh was always sending her the name of some governess or another and telling her just how she ought to be raising, her children, the Darcy offspring, in her quarterly letter.

Left alone Mr. Darcy offered his wife his arm, Elizabeth accepted it with a sigh "now all we need is for your esteemed Aunt to show up and the party will be complete."

" _My_ Aunt is it. I beg your pardon Ma'am, but when I married you I had to accept your relatives, I believe you have to claim mine as well."

"Is that in the Marriage contract?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I declare, I haven't had such a lovely dinner in a long time!" Miss Bingley said delicately taking a spoonful of soup.

"I thought you liked our dinner's sister" Mr. Bingley said.

"Oh, I meant of course the company" Miss Bingley replied.

"Certainly!" cried Mrs. Bennet "it is so nice to have a full table, you don't know how quiet it is at Longbourn now! I wanted to visit my dear Lydia and Wickham, but Mr. Bennet will not hear of it and refuses to oblige me" she said the last with the air of a martyr, but got no pity from any others at the table.

"Have you seen Mary recently?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, not so long ago, she is quite fine, I am most disappointed that she married such a pour man, when she had other choices I am sure" Mrs. Bennet fretted.

"But Mama, she is very happy with Mr. Kirkpatrick" Elizabeth protested.

"I daresay she writes his sermons" Mr. Bennet chuckled.

Mrs. Bennet ignored him, continuing where she had left off "yes, she seems to be, I only hope it will last, she could have been just as happy I am sure with a much richer man."

"Have you heard from Kitty lately Elizabeth?" Jane spoke up, thinking of their other absent sister.

"Yes, in fact I had a letter from her just a few weeks ago" Elizabeth answered, pausing in her meal "she is doing well, as are her children and husband, she spoke of many household maters. I believe married life has quite settled her."

"Oh, yes, Kitty, what high hopes I had for her" Mrs. Bennet sighed "here she had such superior company with you and Jane and then she goes and marries an American! If she had only had the sense I taught her to use she would have at least married an Englishman!"

"Mama" Jane reminded her mother politely "Mr. Stebbins is and Englishman, he is only living in America, as it suits his busyness of trade."

"Well, if one is too live in America, one is an American!" Mrs. Bennet huffed "and never thinking twice about how he would take my daughter away from me, quite an unfeeling man!"

Emma pushed her food around on her plate, she didn't like this course, the soup not being to her liking, and the conversation was boring as well. She had never met her aunt Kitty, and besides that, dinners where you had company and were supposed to be quiet were not much fun.

She nudged Peter under the table with her foot, and silently offered him her bowl of soup. Peter was always hungry, and the siblings, sneakily switched dishes.

Rather like her daughter, Elizabeth was eager to change the subject and asked Miss Bingley how her time in London the past year had been, hoping to get her mother on a new track.

"Oh, delightful, I assure you, I met ever so many nice young ladies coming out, so very accomplished! And some very nice young men as well."

Did you happen to meet Mr. Harris?" asked Mrs. Bennet with interest "I hear he is the catch of the year!"

"Yes I did meet him, and found him greatly lacking, not half so many manners as a gentleman ought to have, He didn't fit my ideal at all I assure you!"

"Is that why you never married Aunt Caroline?" Emma asked, used to taking dinners with just her family and talking as she liked.

"My, my, impertinent just like her mother when I first met her, but them I am sure she couldn't help it, I do believe Mr. Darcy rather likes impertinence." Miss Bingley said, then fearing she may have gone too far fell silent.

"You must discern quite a bit in your choice of husband" Mr. Bennet said, smiling as he enjoyed the ridiculousness of the conversation coming from his wife and Miss Bingley.

"Oh! I assure you I do, and I certainly don't _have_ to marry, I enjoy the freedom being unmarried gives me. And truly I just never could find a man I liked well enough to consider marriage" Caroline said offhandedly, delicately buttering her bread. Mrs. Darcy chocked on the drink she had just taken from her glass and went into a coughing fit.

The talk in the sitting room that evening ran a little long, as the ladies seemed to have much to catch up on, and Mr. Bingley cornered Mr. Bennet with some questions that had the to gentlemen talking quite animatedly.

Mr. Darcy, as rude as it was, took his leave with the excuse that he had some business to take care of. He found himself fatigued with the chatter of his mother-in-law and needing a brake, sought some peace and quiet in his study. He left the door slightly open so that in case he was sent for the servants would know they could gain entrance. He hadn't been sitting in the quiet for long though when the door pushed quietly open and Emma slipped in, dressed in her nightgown and dragging a blanket with her.

"Is every thing alright Emma?" He asked, concerned she had been frightened by something.

"No" Emma shook her head, crawling into his lap without and invitation and settling down, Mr. Darcy, a man rather known around the London ballrooms for his stern and sometimes even cold aloofness, was quite a different picture with his small daughter on his lap.

"Well, if you are not frightened, what brings you here?" Mr. Darcy asked, gently brushing away her tangled curls that were escaping the braid they had been forced into.

"You forgot to come and say goodnight to me" Emma said with a yawn, snuggling closer."

"Oh, I see" Fitzwilliam Darcy smiled "in that case, should I say it now?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Goodnight Emma, sweet dreams" he held her for only a few more minutes before he was sure by her relaxed posture that she was asleep.

"Master?' Mrs. Reynolds poked her head in the door after knocking quietly and Darcy motioned for her to be quiet.

"Oh, the poor dear, shall I take her up to her room?" Mrs. Reynolds asked in a whisper.

Darcy shook his head, "I shall do it." In truth he wouldn't miss it for all the world, and carefully carried his daughter up the stairs to her room where he tucked the sleeping child into the blankets.

Pausing in the door way he whispered one more good night, and couldn't help thinking that though Mrs. Bennet's company was rather disagreeable, without her he wouldn't have the little angel now sleeping peacefully in her bed, nor yet Elizabeth, the angel he had fallen in love with.

Suddenly Mrs. Bennet's company was much less detestable and he felt a great need to see Elizabeth again, though they had been scarcely parted for half an hour.

so very sorry for the mistakes, I fixed the ones brought to my attention. again, so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Come here Emmalyn, you must sit with me, for I am all alone" Mrs. Bennet ordered upon seeing her granddaughter passing by.

Hesitantly, Emma joined the grandmother she didn't know very well, perching on the settee next to her.

It was the third day of the Bingley's and Bennet's visit and what Mrs. Bennet had said was true, she was alone at the moment. Caroline and claimed a headache and gone to her room, finding she was happy to be alone for a while after enduring the company of Mrs. Bennet whom she considered far beneath her. Elizabeth and Jane had gone walking as had most of the other youngsters. And Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had gone fishing earlier that morning, leaving Mr. Bennet to hide out in his favorite room, the library.

Mr. Darcy enjoyed fishing and rarely got to do so with another man, usually taking his sons. Fishing with William and Peter had it's own rewards, but they usually weren't fish, as the boys soon tiered of waiting for a bite and started playing in the water which scared away any fish there might have been.

Elizabeth suspected Darcy and Bingley of going fishing to escape her mother and Miss Bingley. Thought Mr. Darcy had been related to Mrs. Bennet for twelve years now, he still had a hard time associating with her, though he had gotten much better over the years and was now able to at times laugh at the ridiculous things she said as his wife did.

Emmalyn and Beth had come inside to play for a little while only to be seen by their grandmother. Beth joined the pair when she too was called in and Mrs. Bennet wasted no time in talking.

"Oh my dear granddaughters! I am so pleased to see that you are so well off! And indeed! Emmalyn, your wealth is far superior to Beth's, just think when you come of age and have your own season, the jewels you will have and the carriages! The balls and how many beau's you shall have! Oh if only I had married some one with a little more wealth than your grandfather" she finished.

Emma was a bit vexed at having her play interrupted and more so by the reference to her being better than Beth, and right in front of her favorite cousin. "When you marry Emmalyn, you must marry a titled gentleman! For to think I should be the grandmother of a Lady! And you as well Beth, you must never consider a man before you know what he is worth! But you may have to settle for some of less standing, as your name and wealth aren't half as good as Emmalyn's."

"I don't want to get married" Emma announced stubbornly.

"What a thing to say! Stupid child, of course you shall have to be married!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed "you may not be as pretty as other girls but you have much more money and that is virtue enough I should say!"

"No! I don't want to get married! And I don't want to sit here with you! I think you are not nice to be saying mean things to Beth either!" Emma said in a fit of anger standing up. Neither Mrs. Bennet or Emma saw Mr. Darcy pause in the doorway.

"What a rebellious and stubborn child! If you were my own I should have you punished! Now come and sit back down!" Mrs. Bennet ordered.

"No! I won't! You aren't my mother and I don't have to do what you say!" Emma stomped her foot.

"Emmalyn Jane Darcy!" though her father didn't rebuke her loudly, his tone was dreadful to her young ears, and knowing she was in the wrong, Emma hunched her shoulders and didn't look at him.

"Emma, come with me to my study" Mr. Darcy ordered. Slowly Emma turned and dragging her feet followed her father. He would permit no disrespect no matter the reason and Emma knew this. She knew she was in trouble but what weighed more heavily upon her was that she had disappointed her father and the tears were already filling her eyes before they reached the study.

"Emma, look at me" Mr. Darcy ordered, but not harshly. Without lifting her head she slowly looked up at him through tear filled eyes, her lower lip trembling despite her stubborn efforts not to cry. "Why were you disrespectful to your grandmother?"

"Because she is not nice. She was mean to Beth and-and I don't like her!" Emma finished with a little bit of a sob, still angry.

"No matter what she says you must be respectful to your grandmother. Is that clear?" he was stern, but kind.

"Yes Papa" Emma hung her head "but why?"

"Come here" Darcy said with a sigh, pulling out the chair at his desk and talking a seat, Emma came closer and he picked her up and placed her on his knee "You must be respectful because she is your grandmother and you mothers mother, for that very reason she deserves respect, even if she doesn't act like it. the scripture commands us to honor our parents, and that includes your parents, parents."

Emma nodded still hanging her head. Sitting on her fathers lap right now wasn't like lat night, because she knew he was displeased with her. "You must go and apologize to your grandmother."

Mr. Darcy had never spanked Emma, thought she had outbursts and times and was far from a perfect child, she was not one that needed spanking as a punishment. A talking too was as effective as corporal punishment if not more so. And he was glad, for if he were so undone by her tears at is tone of voice, how would he ever be able to bring himself to punish her more severely?

s-s-s

"Emma has something to say too you Mrs. Bennet" Emma stood before her grandmother; her eyes dried, but tear tracks still on her face.

"I am very sorry that I was rude to you grandmother. Please forgive me" she said solemnly, the tears returning, thought not because of what she had said to her grandmother.

"I suppose so child, though you were most disrespectful, I have never been one to be resentful" Mrs. Bennet said a bit stiffly, she felt that she should be treated with a great deal of regard where ever she went, now that she was the mother in law of Mr. Darcy!

Mr. Darcy had to check himself so as not to be disrespectful to the woman himself at her ungracious reply to Emma's apology.

With a little Sob Emma turned round and buried her face against her fathers trouser leg "can you forgive me too Papa?" she asked, more distressed by his displeasure than her grandmothers.

"Of course Emma" he laid a hand on her back, his manner still stiff, not because of his displeasure with Emma, but Mrs. Bennet.

s-s-s

Emma pushed the heavy library door open and slipped in. With guests in the house she was sure the library would be empty, and she wanted to be alone for a little while. Because she was sure she had made Papa very angry, and it made her miserable.

A fire burned brightly in the hearth, lending a cheerful air to the large room and it took Emma a moment to realize that the library wasn't empty after all. Mr. Bennet sat in one of the comfortable chairs, reading from his son in law's vast collection of literature.

Emma hesitated, unsure weather she should leave or stay. Before she could make up her mind, Mr. Bennet seemed to sense her presence and lowered his book. He smiled when he saw her and motioned for her to come closer.

"Have you come to improve your vocabulary Em?" he frowned when she came closer and he saw that she had been crying "Why, Emma, what ever is the matter? Who has made you sad, tell me and I shall inform your father so that he can have him sent out of the country."

"It's Papa" Emma said sadly, her lip coming out in a sad pout "I made him very angry."

"Oh, come now, I don't believe it" Mr. Bennet took her on his lap, setting his book aside "tell me, what great crime have you done?"

"I was very rude to Grandmother" Emma admitted "I was disrespectful and Father heard it."

"There, there, that's not so bad, your grandmother I daresay has forgotten all about it, and your father loves you too much I fear to ever really be angry with you. But unfortunately for him he is your father and not your grandfather and so the task falls to him to teach you how you must behave.

But, I am your grandfather, so I don't have to worry about it, tell me my dear, what can I do to make you happy? What would you like? A new dress? Jewels? An introduction to the crown prince?"

Emma giggled a little despite herself "what I want is a kitten, but I haven't asked father yet, and now that I have been bad perhaps I won't get one after all." She finished sadly.

"There, there my dear, if your father says no to a kitten, on my next visit I shall bring you all the kittens from Longbourn" her grandfather comforted. "I daresay your father will never say no to you in my hearing again!" He chuckled at the thought of bringing the carriage full of kittens to Pemberley.

Emma giggled again and snuggled closer to her grandfather "That's a good girl, now we will forget all about it and I will read you a story. I will teach you to love books."

"Why do you love books?" Emma asked, as Mr. Bennet retrieved a story he had read many times to Elizabeth when she was younger.

"Books my dear are a source of great knowledge, and also amusement. Come now, sit here on my lap and I will read you a story that was always your mother's favorite."

"Thank you Grandfather" Emma's smile was thanks enough, and the fact that she looked so very like her mother sitting there brought a tear to the old gentleman's eye as he remembered days gone by spent with his dearest Elizabeth in just such a fashion. He had made many mistakes and had quite a few regrets over his life, but to see Elizabeth settled happily was a satisfaction that he felt could override many of the mistakes, and when he was with his little Emma, the years fell away and he felt young again.

s-s-s

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy, after a good deal of thought in his study rang for one of the maids.

Presently she came "you rang sir?" she asked, dropping a curtsy.

"Yes Maria, please find Mrs. Bennet and tell her I wish to speak with her for a moment."

"Mrs. Bennet?" Maria puzzled "yes sir" she bobbed once again and hurried away. Perhaps it wasn't as much that he had been thinking in the study as that he had been letting himself cool off a little from the anger he had felt. He was never one to do things in haste but do them he did, if he felt them necessary.

Mrs. Bennet came presently to the study, rather curious as to what this could be about. While her son-in-law was always polite, he rarely sought her out. she wasn't sure weather to be gratified, or a little nervous, for thought he was much younger than her self, well, not _much_ she corrected her self, he had a way about him that had always slightly unsettled and daunted her.

At his offer she took a seat and he wasted no time in speaking of what he had called her there for. "Mrs. Bennet, I have always made sure to make you welcome in my home, as my wife's mother you could not be otherwise. But I must warn you, if you do not curb your tongue so as to keep from cruel words that upset my children, I will have to ask you not to return to my home."

The words were delivered in perfect calm and cool, and Mrs. Bennet sat shocked. "Well I never-" she started, then stopped not sure what to say or weather to show him her offended dignity or deference.

From past experiences she knew it would do no good to take her grief's to her daughter, for while Elizabeth could sway Darcy in almost anything, she was always on his side!

"Perhaps I was a bit sharp with Emma, but you have my apologies, I am most sorry for it any how, and had no idea it would hurt her at all!"

"I'm sure you didn't, I merely wanted to make you aware of my feelings Madame" Mr. Darcy bowed and held the door or her as she left. Mrs. Bennet went away still trying to decide if she should be very mortified or not.

s-s-s

"Mama?" Emma asked worriedly thinking of what her grandmother had said earlier, as she lay in her bed, being tucked in by her mother "do I have to get married?"

"No, you don't have too" Elizabeth answered, relieved that her daughter would never have the worries she had, Emma would never be forced to consider marriage to a man simply to have a home, weather she married or not she would always be well provided for.

"Good" Emma snuggled into her bed looking relieved "I don't think I want to get married. Unless I can marry Papa"

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling "well, you can't marry your Papa, I'm already married to him, but you can look for a man that is like your Papa."

"Okay" Emma smiled.

"Go to sleep now, I will see you tomorrow" Elizabeth dropped a kiss on her forehead.

But when her mother left, Emma didn't blow out the candle and slide down under the covers. She remained seated at the head of the bed and waited. _He would see the light under her door, he would come, he would come._

It was Emma's signal it always had been, ever since she had been three and afraid to leave the nursery for her own room where the furniture was all dark and frightening. she had refused to let the maid put out the candle, for fear of the dark.

The maid hadn't known what to do and if Mr. Darcy, who always seemed to have some business to attend to and was usually later to bed than his wife, hadn't seen the candle light and come in, who knew where it might have ended. He had sent the maid away and sat on the bed holding Emma's hand until she was asleep.

Mrs. Darcy loved her dearly as well, Emma never doubted it, but then, her mother was never afraid of anything it seemed, and Emma wasn't sure her Mama would understand a fear of the dark. Papa of course was never afraid of the dark either, but he had once had a little sister who was.

And so, Emma left the candle burning when she wanted him, and there was his step in the hall now, not the light marry walk of her mother, or the pounding of her brothers, or the tip toe of maid servants, but the purposeful walk of one who knew where he was going. The step faltered for a minute, he had seen her light, Emma snuggled under the blankets and waited.

A moment later the door opened softly, and Mr. Darcy looked in to see if she was still awake. "Why Emma, are you still up?"

"I wanted you to come" Emma admitted, and her father took a seat on the side of the bed.

"What for?"

"To make sure you aren't still mad at me Papa" she said anxiously.

"Oh Emma" he chuckled slightly "I never knew a little girl to be such a deep thinker, you take too much to heart and think it over too long" he stopped when he saw that she was really worried about it and leaning forward took her hand. "Of course not Emma, I said so, didn't you believe me?"

"Well... you didn't sound like it" Emma admitted slowly, and Mr. Darcy had to remember that he was not always good at expressing what he was thinking.

"I was angry with your grandmother, not you. I love you Emma, always, and for ever."

"Good" Emma sighed, popping up to hug him around the neck "would you love me even if I was very far away, like in London?" Emma asked, not removing her arms or pulling her face away from his, even though his cheek where he had shaved that morning was a little rough against her soft young one.

"Even there."

"What if I was in another country?"

"I will love you where ever you go."

"Even the moon?" Emma asked, pulling back and turning his face to hers with a hand on each cheek.

"Yes. Are you planning to go there?"

"No, not unless you go there first" she said with a great yawn as she crawled back under her quilt.

"I won't be going anytime soon" he assured her, tucking the blanket around her securely. "I love you Em, now get some sleep" he leaned down and kissed her before softly leaving the room. Emma was nearly asleep before he closed the door, content and happy now that all was resolved.


	6. Chapter 6

after receiving a reviw, I decided to go back and make some little changes to the last chapter, i think it is now more complete. as always, thank you for the reviews! hope you enjoy and sorry for the errors!

Chapter 5

The next afternoon found Emma and Beth playing by the stream in front of Pemberley, building small houses out of sticks and leave for some sort of imaginary play. They had prevailed on Josef to bring them their supplies and the young gardener had brought enough flowers, twigs and leaves for them to build and entire village.

Getting a little hot in the sun, Emma tossed aside her bonnet and sat down in the soft trimmed grass next to Beth dangling her feel in the stream.

"A little mouse lives at my house" Beth announced, placing the final touches on it and sitting back "and her name is Beth, she can be friends with who ever lives at your house."

"Unless there is a cat at my house!" Emma smiled.

"They could still be friends" Beth suggested, and we could build a boat for them to ride down the river in!" Before Emma could either agree or disagree to the proposed idea, something large and slimy landed in her lap.

Squealing both girls jumped up as Emma hastily brushed the large frog off of her skirt and whirled around at the sound of laughter to see the retreating forms of Peter and her cousin Charles. She chased after them a minute but the boys were too fast for her, and indignant she stomped back to Beth.

"What should we do to get back at them?" she asked, small hands planted on her hips.

"Tell on them?" Beth suggested. But Emma was too mad to leave it at that and taking out her handkerchief, caught the frog again, and wrapped him up carefully so she would have to touch him. "What are you doing" Beth asked with distaste.

"I am going to teach William and Peter a lesson, and Maybe Charles and Fredrick too" Emma said with determination.

"How?"

"I don't know yet" Emma said looking around for an idea to present itself. One did a few minutes later as a maid appeared and called them to come and get ready to go on a picnic with the rest of the family.

As Emma and Beth approached they discovered that the boys had been tasked with carrying several things including one of the baskets that held the family's meal. Now, her brothers might not be afraid of frogs, but when you were walking along and got hungry and reached into your basket as they were sure to do, and touched a frog instead of something else, it would be alarming.

Emma smiled, slipping the frog into the lunch basket before skipping over to take her mothers hand, ready to walk.

"Why Emma, where is your bonnet? You'll get sun burnt" Elizabeth asked, trying to smooth her daughter's unruly curls.

"I left it by the stream."

"Run and fetch it then."

"Yes Mama" the boy's arrived at that moment, chuckling when they saw the girls they had played a trick on earlier. Emma glared at them the moment her mother looked away, which only made them laugh harder.

Brothers love teasing their sisters, and when more boys are gathered together, generally more mischief follows. Mr. Darcy appeared and took his wife's arm as Emma ran off to get her bonnet.

The rest of the party soon joined them, they were leaving behind the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, as the second had declared her nerves wouldn't allow it and the first his age, though neither was quite true. Mr. Bennet didn't care that much for exercise, and while Mrs. Bennet liked to be with some one to talk to, she vastly preferred staying in the house and admiring it. And thinking how she would live here in her old age when Mr. Bennet had died and the Collins' turned her out. That would show them! She would be richer than them all!

"Emma, I meant for you to put your bonnet on" Elizabeth admonished, as Emma skipped up and took her other hand.

"Oh" Emma carefully replaced the light piece of headgear as requested, only to hear her father chuckle.

"Mrs. Darcy, if you are going to teach your daughter to do something you should do the same" his eyes twinkled with amusement as Elizabeth's hand flew to her head to realize she had forgotten her bonnet as well.

"Oh!" she blushed a pretty pink, but didn't end up going back, not wanting to delay the party any longer.

Emma took this as permission to let her bonnet fall off not far down the trail as she skipped along with Beth. She hated bonnets, they were so hot, and she was already sun burnt anyhow. All the Miss Bingley's wore theirs.

Miss Caroline Bingley began having second thoughts about coming out not far into the Pemberley park. She worried about the sun on her skin, the bugs and grass stains on her dress, not to mention how hot it was! Oh how she needed a drink!

"We have some water in our basket Aunt Caroline!" Peter called, hefting the basket he and young Charles held between them. Emma stopped short and Rose bumped into her from behind.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, but Emma couldn't answer as she watched Miss Bingley open the basket. For a minute she thought nothing was going to happen, but than the frog jumped out. It jumped high and strait for Miss Bingley, and "Aunt Caroline" shrieked and stumbled back into Mr. Bingley even though the frog didn't touch her.

The boys were unable to contain their laughter as the rest of the cousins hurried forward to see what had happened and Mr. Bingley tried to calm his sister down as she continued to shout in a high pitched voice.

"What was that! It jumped right at me! Oh! Good heavens! What was it!"

"I believe" Mr. Darcy said sternly "it was a frog."

"A frog!" Caroline sagged against her brother as if she were going to faint, Mr. Darcy turned his frown on the two boys who suddenly realized how bad it looked for them.

"Than how did that frog get into the basket?" Mr. Darcy raised an eye brow.

"I don't know!" Peter tried to appear innocent, and Emma stood rooted to the spot, guilt written all over her features had any one looked at her. She hadn't meant for that to happen, just for the boys to get surprised, she should say something but she couldn't bring herself too.

She was glad the boys only got a stern reprimand and had to apologize, but anyhow it had ruined the picnic for her.

"Are you alright now sister?" Mr. Bingley asked, steadying Caroline.

"I believe so" she managed bravely

"I do believe you jumped as high as that frog did" Mr. Bingley chuckled and the rest of the grownups who had been trying to hold in their laughter couldn't anymore. Miss Bingley decided to go back to the house.

s-s-s

"Edward really takes after his father doesn't he?" Elizabeth said, commenting on Jane's three year old who was practically inseparable from his father.

"Yes, he adores him, and Charles dotes on the children so, sometimes I'm afraid they will be spoiled. But truthfully Lizzy" Jane added in a softer tone, taking a grape from her plate "I confess some times I am at a loss as to what to do with the boys, I mean, I don't really know anything about them, the girls are easy enough, we have tea and dolls and just talk, but the boy's…" she let her sentence trail off.

"That is what you have your Mr. Bingley for" Elizabeth said fondly "just see that they grow up like their father and things will go fine" as she said this she looked to her own boys, saying a prayer that they would be just like their father as well.

Despite her chatting with Jane, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice Emma didn't seem to be enjoying herself very much; she sat by her on the blanket, her bonnet back on, and didn't look up much at all. "Are you feeling alright Emma?" she asked a little concerned for her daughter who was usually so full of energy.

"Yes" Emma hunched her shoulders and didn't say anymore. In fact the rest of the day she was subdued and weighted down by something. Elizabeth brought it up to Darcy once, afraid she might be coming down with something, but he assured her she was fine, just worrying about something, and knowing Emma, she would talk about it soon enough.

The truth was that Emma was eaten up with guilt, she loved her brothers, looked up to them, even when they teased her, and she hadn't wanted that to happen! But she shrank from the idea of admitting it to them and her parents, so spent the day battling with what she wanted to do and her own sense of justice that had been instilled in her from and early age by her father.

s-s-s

I declare! We have been here four days and have not heard a note of music!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed that night as they sat after dinner. "If Georgiana were here, we could never have gotten away with that."

"Oh yes, how is dear Georgiana?" Caroline asked, she had gotten over her shock with the frog sufficiently once she was inside and had some tea to calm herself with.

"She is doing wonderfully" Elizabeth said, thinking how much she missed the sister-in-law that had become closer to her than any of her younger sisters ever had.

"She as been married what, three years now?" Mr. Bingley asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, just about" Elizabeth said, thinking of the letter she had received not long ago, informing her of a certain happy event that was to take place in her sister-in-laws household.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed "you can not imagine the surprise I felt when I first heard of her engagement! Georgiana I said; to be married to lord Bradley! La, and the ladies of the Ton said he would never marry again after loosing his first wife."

"I do believe she fell in love with his little daughter before she did him" Jane said with a smile. Elizabeth nodded, glancing at her husband, it had been hard for him to give up his sister, but truly Georgiana had been happy.

Lord Bradley's kindness had helped her overcome her fears from what Wickham had done to her and her brother had been able to part with her, though not easily. Hopefully next time he had to give someone away at the alter, he would be more practiced, and it wouldn't be for a good many years.

"Any how, back to my original, comment" Mr. Bingley spoke up, bringing the conversation full circle, "who would like to play for us?"

"I believe you said Rose had been learning a new song, would she like to perform for us?" Elizabeth addressed the question to her nieces.

"Yes, let's let the young ones play" Jane agreed, as the party stood to remove to the music room, while Mrs. Bennet loudly exclaimed over how very accomplished her daughter Mary was, and how she wished she had been able to get a richer husband than a minister. "One minister in the family is enough! I quite dislike the set after meeting with Mr. Collins!"

Rose played a very pretty little air and Angela followed suit. Then they called on Emma to play a simple song she had learned, she was young, playing the music in a sweet way, even if not perfectly. When Emma played she was able to forget other things, and for a few minutes enjoyed herself, forgetting about her guilt.

The audience clapped when she finished the simple short piece her instructor had been working with her on. "She is very accomplished for her age" Mr. Bingley said, beaming.

"Yes, I am sure she got that from her father's side of the family" Elizabeth said with a light laugh.

"I beg to differ, her talent I am sure came from her mothers side" Darcy spoke up "her dedication to practicing however I am sure came from her fathers side."

"I believe I should be affronted!" Elizabeth pretended offense as the others laughed, and Caroline took over the piano, playing a Scotch air.

Mr. Darcy stood and bowed to his wife across the room "do you not wish to seize this opportunity of dancing a reel Mrs. Darcy?" he asked formally. Elizabeth accepted, placing her hand in his, and Bingley, who dearly loved to dance, immediately invited Jane to join him.

Several of the young Bingley's who knew how too, and several who didn't, joined in, as the couples followed the frolicking steps. Mrs. Bennet clapped along, exclaiming how fine they all looked, and Mr. Bennet simply smiled, glad to see his Lizzy and Jane so happy.

Emma tried to put it all behind her and forget about her mistake of earlier, but couldn't quite, even though no one was upset anymore, her sense of right and wrong was too strong for that.

Laughing and clapping, the couples separated when Miss Bingley finished with a flourish and stood up from the piano.

"Oh Lizzy, we must get the children to bed if we are to get an early start tomorrow" Jane said reluctantly.

"Couldn't you stay a little longer' Elizabeth Pressed.

"I'm afraid not" Jane said regretfully, we have already made plans to visit Aunt and Uncle Gardener and they expect us in London."

"Very well" Elizabeth agreed, finding that time spent with her sister always went fast.

s-s-s

The most uncomfortable thing to sleep with is a guilty conscience. And Emma was discovering this as she lay in her fine soft bed, staring up at the canopy. Though she couldn't see the color with only the pale light of the moon to illuminate it, she knew it was a light yellow, her favorite color.

She sighed again as her thoughts traveled back to the afternoon, and how Charles and Peter had looked when they had been blamed unjustly for the frog. At first some little part in her had been glad, but then she felt guilty, even though the boys hadn't really gotten into much trouble.

And now her guilt wouldn't allow her to sleep, so there was only one thing to do. Not long after she had gone to bed, she was up again, tiptoeing down the hall. She saw light underneath her Mother's door, so knew she was still awake.

Emma had yet to learn to knock every time as she should, so when the door was opened, Emma was faced with the sight of her mother on her Papa's lap, with her arms about his neck.

"Emma!" Mrs. Darcy said with some confusion, pulling back from the kiss that hadn't quite happened yet. Emma not thinking it strange at all, as she liked to sit in exactly the same place herself, climbed into her fathers lap as well and hung her head "Mama" she said "I have to tell you something"

"What is it Emma?" Mrs. Darcy asked, having recovered her composer.

"It was my fault, not Peter and Charles."

"What?"

"I-I was the one that put the frog in the basket!"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, but Mr. Darcy laughed aloud at her confession. "Well Emma, I never would have guessed!" he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to get them into trouble" Emma admitted "just surprise them when they opened it."

"Well, you surprised Miss Bingley" Elizabeth giggled.

"Are you mad at me?' Emma asked, miserably.

"It's over and done with now, and I don't think any permanent damage was done to Miss Bingley's well being" Mr. Darcy said, putting his other arm around his daughter. "I think all will be well. You do need to apologize to your brother and cousin for letting them take the blame."

"Yes Papa" Emma agreed hanging her head again for a minute, but when she brought it up again, she was grinning "I'm glad you aren't mad at me." She snuggled closer tipping her head back to smile at her Papa "I like sitting here."

"Me too" Elizabeth teased, raising her eye brows at her husband.

"It's rather advantageous to me as well, both of my favorite girls in reach" Mr. Darcy replied, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth scolded lightly, leaning primly away. As her parents stared into each others eyes for a long minute something seemed to pass between them, a hidden message. Elizabeth turned away first "you Miss Darcy have been up long enough, back to bed, and no more frogs in your Aunt Caroline's presence, I truly believe she was afraid to go to bed tonight." Elizabeth laughed as Emma reluctantly slid off Darcy's lap and scampered out of her parents room.

Mr. Darcy kissed his wife as he couldn't when Emma was in the room "we really must get that lock fixed" Elizabeth giggled.

"Perhaps we should repair to my room, My lady?"

"Perhaps"


	7. Chapter 7

I am going to take a little trip and won't have internet connection, so it will be a little while before I update again! hopefully will have a few chapters to post when I get back! thanks again for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews and for all bearing with my errors :( hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

The warm summer had passed pleasantly in days filled with outside play for the Darcy children. While their father went to London a few times on business, the family never all went as neither of their parents felt the desire for much society besides that of their family and occasional home parties of close friends.

On this particular morning, Emma was staring out her bedroom window at the changing fall colors and considering if she could run outside for a little while before breakfast. The cool morning looked very inviting…

She left her room and bounced down the hall until she heard her mother's soft voice, reading to young Ben. Freezing in her tracks Emma tried to tip toe past the sitting room. It didn't work.

In the middle of the sentence she was reading Mrs. Darcy raised her voice saying "Emma, you had better not be going outside yet" before continuing on with the story. Disappointed, Emma changed plans and went to the breakfast room instead, thinking it rather unfair that her mother could go out walking early if she liked, but she couldn't.

There she found her father reading the newspaper with great interest, and her two brothers arguing lightly over who had the larger piece of sausage.

"Good morning Papa" Emma said, taking a seat next to him.

"Good Morning Emma."

"He hardly said good morning to us" Peter protested.

"See Emma, you really are the favorite child" William teased.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Children" Mr. Darcy frowned over his news paper at them.

"Yes Papa?" nothing could be more innocent than the three faces looking at him expectantly.

"Please eat your breakfast, and don't argue."

"Yes Papa" the three coursed like angels and shaking his head fondly Mr. Darcy went back to his paper. Emma stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"Emmalyn" Mr. Darcy reprimanded her calmly.

"How did you know?" Emma asked astonished.

"Because I know you."

William and Peter snickered and Emma put her nose in the air and went to the breakfast bar for some food.

Elizabeth and Ben appeared and joined the others at the table. "The Finley's have invited us over tonight for dinner." Elizabeth said, speaking of the neighbors as she unfolded her napkin. Emma and Peter exchanged unhappy faces in dismay.

"Are we going?" Fitzwilliam Darcy asked, finally folding up his newspaper. He had learned from experience that Elizabeth hated to carry on a conversation around the piece of paper, and she had been sure to let him know when they were first married.

"I thought it would be nice, Mrs. Finley seems to be a well bred woman, and her husband seems knowledgeable."

Knowledgeable and well bred as they might be, the Finley's had one great failing, they allowed their children to do mostly as they pleased. Rather like Elizabeth's parents had done with her younger sisters. The children behaved themselves fairly well in the presence of the grown ups, but when alone they were not very pleasant, as the Darcy children discovered after dinner.

The Finley's, newly moved to the aria were eager to meet all the best of its citizens, the Darcy's were of course the most prominent. And so, eager to instate themselves, as soon as was proper after Mr. Darcy had visited them, they invited the Darcy's over to dine.

Emma and her brothers had met the children with their mother and governess a few days before in Lambton. William had not been impressed, seeing that the children were spoiled and selfish, much like other rich children he had met elsewhere.

Nothing had happened to change them on the day of the dinner. As it was still a good deal light outside, Mrs. Finley told her two boys they should go out and show the Darcy children the fine gardens. She was eager for the children to make good acquaintances as well, and couldn't help thinking that Miss Emma Darcy would do well for either one of her sons once she was grown up. The Finley's might not be so rich or have such an old name, but Miss Darcy could certainly do worse.

In the park surrounding the Finley's home, William led the way in exploring as the Finley's were not much into playing outside and were poor tour guides. Out near where the trimmed gardens turned to woods, he and Peter found a very interesting little cave in a small cliff. The Finley children, Henry and George, had not found it before, but were still unimpressed with William's discovery.

"Come on in Emma! It's really neat in here!" Peter called from in the cave. But Emma only looked at the rather dark small opening and shivered "no, it's too dark." Peter shrugged and followed William in, disappearing deeper into the cave, vanishing from sight and leaving Emma with the two Finley boys.

"I think Miss Darcy is afraid of the Dark" said Henry, the oldest; nudging his brother and the two began teasing the younger girl. Emma had never been teased in a cruel way before, her brothers liked to tease her, but out of fun, and not meanness.

Not knowing how to react to such treatment, they soon had her upset and near tears. Before she had a chance to run back to the house though, her brothers returned from their explore.

William saw what was happening the minute he came out "Leave Emma alone!" he cried, reaching her side in a second, followed closely by Peter.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" the older boy sneered.

William was much like his father, his sense of right and wrong were very clearly fixed in his mind, and he was always careful to do what he was sure was right. Not that he was one who spent too much time thinking. He knew his own mind and acted right away when he saw something was unjust. And if anything was unjust, it was some one being unkind to his little sister.

He loved her fiercely and would protect her from any one, no matter how much older. Therefore he didn't think a second time before punching the larger boy right in the nose. Sitting down hard, Henry Finley clutched his damaged nose and let out a howl. Seeing the two brothers as a united front, George Finley, afraid of getting the same, made a run for it.

Henry, angry enough to avenge his nose got to his feet and made for William, determined to give him as good as he had got. William not in the least intimidated, talked the older boy and they rolled on the ground, fighting. William heard frightened Emma calling "Papa! Papa!"

Such a ruckus was created by the shouts of the boys and Emma's cry's that in very short order the grownups and little Ben who had been sitting peacefully in the sitting room were out in the gardens looking to see what had happened.

The sight of Emma crying and the boys fighting was the last thing they expected to see.

"William! Peter!" Mrs. Darcy cried in horror.

"Boys!" Mr. Darcy's command was more effective and William gave Henry one last shove and climbed to his feet, dusty and with a few scratches. Henry looked a lot worse, with a blank eye. Emma with a sob, ran and clung to her Papa, burying her face in his trousers.

"What is going on!" Mrs. Finley asked, looking quite alarmed.

"They were picking on George and when I told them to stop, they both attacked me!" Henry answered angrily before turning to his brother who had reappeared, for support "didn't they George?" George agreed wholeheartedly with his brother's version.

William's mouth fell open and he took a step towards the older boy, his fists clenched in anger "That's a lie!" he had never been lied about before and was shocked to, he looked to his father sure he wouldn't believe them.

"What happened William?" Mr. Darcy asked, frowning, a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"They were teasing Emma as soon as we left; we or she never did anything to them!" Peter said hotly, answering for William.

Recovering herself, Elizabeth turned to her hostess "please excuse us, but I think we best return home."

"Yes I suppose so" Mrs. Finley said seeming rather shaken and as of yet not sure who to believe. Saying rather quick farewells and thank yous, the Darcy's had their carriage brought around and quickly loaded up their two dirty boys and teary Emma and drove the short distance back to Pemberley in silence, no one thinking they could improve things by speaking.

Mr. Darcy was silent because he wasn't sure how to handle such a situation just yet, Mrs. Darcy because she was trying to remember to be firm with her boys and not be amused by how William had taught the spoiled and unkind Henry a lesson. She had often wished to have such a brother when she was younger.

As for William, he was still seething, about the way Emma had been treated and the lies that had been told, as well as worrying what sort of punishment he might receive. And Emma was just being a little girl, who was already tired, had been treated unkindly and then frightened by the boys display. In short she was still sniffling.

Once at home again, Mrs. Darcy took charge of the children even as she took off her wrap. "Children, go upstairs and get cleaned up and ready for bed."

"Once you are clean, I want both you boys to come to my study" Mr. Darcy said.

"Yes sir" his Father sounded very calm and William couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

Once the boys had dragged their feet up stairs, Elizabeth turned to Darcy. "Don't be too hard on them" she pleaded "they were only protecting Emma."

"I know, but such behavior is still unacceptable."

Slowly William dragged his feet up to his room where he found a bath had been drawn for him.

He washed up quickly, knowing that his mother would not tolerate dirty little boys in clean beds. But he dawdled in going down stairs to his fathers study. A knock sounded at his door. Opening it he found Emma there.

"Thank you William, for making him stop" she said solemnly, I don't like the Finley's she added.

"Neither do I" William grinned, his mind made up he headed downstairs. He had done what was right, he was sure of it.

The boys took longer than they could possibly have needed to clean up before coming to his study. But that was alright, it gave Mr. Darcy time to think. Had some one treated Georgiana unkindly when they were younger, he would no doubt have reacted in exactly the same way. How could he reprimand them for something he would do himself without hesitation? And yet a gentleman didn't use his fists to settle things, he couldn't encourage it.

When William and Peter entered the study William didn't wait for his father to speak first but started right in. "It was me not Peter father, I was the one fighting, he didn't do anything."

"Very well Peter, you may go to bed. I will discuss this with William" Mr. Darcy dismissed his younger son, who wasn't sure weather to be relived that he had been spared any punishment or upset that he hadn't been able to claim that he had helped his brother too.

Mr. Darcy studied William silently for a minute, and the boy spoke again his chin held defiantly up "I did what was right, and I don't care if you do punish me, I would do it again, they were being mean to Emma. They deserved it.

"That is the truth, I am sure, Mr. Darcy began slowly "but you can not go around fighting with every one that hurts either you or some one else-"

"You mean I should have let them go on hurting Emma?" William cried indignantly.

"No, I mean that you should have protected her differently. I am not scolding you for protecting her, you are her brother, that is your job and I am proud that you did it so well; I just take issue with your methods. William cooled down and listened. "That is not your place, his parents must see to that."

"They probably won't" William muttered.

"Maybe not, but we read in the bible "revenge is mine sayeth the Lord, I will repay." It is not for us to seek revenge. If this were ever to happen again, tell them you will not stand for anyone treating your sister that way and bring her at once to me. Usually a bully only needs some one to stand up to him to end it. A gentleman, a man, uses violence as a last resort, or you will become too hot tempered and will have little to restrain you."

"Yes Father" William said thoughtfully.

"truthfully, William" Mr., Darcy said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder "had I been our age and some one had treated Georgiana as the Finley's treated Emma, I am sure I would have reacted the same way, not that it was right, but I understand what you did."

William grinned, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "In future though, let me deal with it if at all possible" his father finished.

"Yes sir!"


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the wait! had a wonderful trip! here are two chapters to hopefully make up a little lost time. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The morning was crisp and cool, and due to a recent rain the ground was rather soft and wet. Emma, having escaped into the early morning mist, tripped down the garden path, her skirt and petty coat already wet and muddy.

There was nothing like being out in the early morning before lessons, in the cool fresh day, everything seemed new. She stopped to examine a spider web, covered in delicate beads of dew. Voices from near the stables caught her attention and recognizing her father's voice she caught up her wet skirts and skipped over to meet him.

"Good morning Papa" Mr. Darcy pulled his mount to a stop and looked down to see his daughter a safe distance away from the horse, hands clasped behind her back and smiling up at him.

"You're out early Miss Darcy" he said formally, bowing to her.

"What are you doing papa?"

"I have some busyness this morning. Some tenants to see and a field to inspect."

"May I come with you?"

Mr. Darcy smiled. It was hard to refuse his small daughter anything, even if he had been inclined too. "I would love some company" he removed one foot from the stirrup and reaching down helped her too mount in front of him, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist and moving his mount into a trot.

Emma giggled, bouncing as the horse trotted. "I am going to write a letter to Beth soon" Emma said, thinking of some news to tell her father.

"That sounds like a good idea, you had a good visit with her when they came this spring, didn't you?" Mr. Darcy said, half questioning, even thought he knew the answer.

"Oh yes, much nicer than the Finley's" Emma answered readily. "Grandfather read me some books. Grandmother said I must get married when I grow up" she added, the frown audible in her voice. "But when I asked Mama, she said I didn't have too, but I could marry some one like you" she settled back against him "I think I wouldn't mind if I could do that" she said, tipping her head back to look at him.

"Just see that you find a man that is good" Mr. Darcy said thinking to himself that if a young man ever treated Emma like he had treated Elizabeth when they had first met, he would likely thrash him.

"How will I know who is good?" Emma asked innocently.

"I would be glad to offer my services in that aria" Mr. Darcy said.

"Good" Emma settled back satisfied "you tell me who is good and bad."

"Depend on it, I will be sure to."

"Grayson, have you seen Emma?" Elizabeth asked, a frown fixed on her face as she scoured the house for her wayward daughter.

"I believe Madam, she went out early."

"That little girl, she knows she's missing her lessons" Mrs. Darcy shook her head, thinking of all the times she had done exactly the same thing as a little girl. though some times she had done it to escape her younger sisters and their tantrums. She silently thanked the Lord that her daughter would never have to endure that.

That's when she saw them, Mr. Darcy and Emma returning from their ride. She smiled at the picture they made and gathering her skirt, moved out the door to meet them, coming out as Mr. Darcy swung his muddy daughter down from her perch, grinning widely.

"Emma!" Mrs. Darcy said hands planted on her hips "your new instructor has been waiting on you for half an hour!"

"I'm here now Mama!" she skipped up to join her mother "thank you for the ride Papa!"

"My pleasure"

"I've got to go now. I am going to learn how to dance!"

"Mrs. Darcy-" the dance instructor, Mr. Grantly, had followed Mrs. Darcy into the entry way and met the mother and daughter coming back inside "did you find Miss Darcy?" he asked, his eye falling on Emma "yes" Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at the stuffy man's expression, it looked rather like Fitzwilliam's had when he saw her after that three mile hike to Netherfeild.

"Mr. Grantly, this is Miss Darcy" Elizabeth made the introductions "and Emma, this is your new dance instructor, Mr. Grantly." Emma curtsied properly and Mr. Grantly managed to giver her a bow before the maid whisked her away to get washed up. And As Mr. Grantly left, Mrs. Darcy turned to her husband "didn't you remember Emma had lessons?"

"I confess, it slipped my mind."

"Getting forgetful already? My, how you have aged!"

"Do not forget my lady that you are not that much younger than I."

"I am only two and thirty, thank you!"

"And looking remarkably well this morning for a woman of your age might I add" Mr. Darcy ended the teasing by kissing her hand.

"Why, Mr. Darcy, I do believe you have stumped me, I don't have a comeback!"

"It's about time I got the last word for once."

"Oh, I could never let that happen! As it is, I have things too do, and a man of your advanced age should no doubt find it necessary to sit down for a bit after the stress of your morning ride" Elizabeth's smile was wide as she left the room.

It was some time before Mr. Darcy could wipe the smile from his face. The prospect of ageing didn't worry him, growing old with Elizabeth was a dream come true.

Emma found the dancing instructions to be a little tedious. The steps had to be memorized, and one little mistake messed the whole dance up, usually causing the three students to dissolve into laughter.

Mr. Grantly found it a little trying. He was rather used to teaching grave silent children, who were constantly hovered over by a strict governess. The Darcy children had no governess, a fact that he had been informed of by the gossip in London.

As a prominent family, the Darcy's it seemed were often talked of. The children had no governess and were really allowed to run quite wild! It was their mothers doing and how Mr. Darcy must be regretting his marriage to the simple little country girl now!

Mr. Grantly Had no idea how much was the talk of jealous young ladies who had wanted to be Mrs. Darcy them selves, and how much of it might be true. The London set had no idea how very much Mr. Darcy was at that very moment reveling in is choice all those years ago.

He had found that the worst of it had been rather grossly exaggerated. While the children did not have a governess, they were very well behaved, and yet there was something in them different from the children of many well off families. The Darcy children lacked the suppressed attitude and actions of the well trained and elite set. While proper, they possessed a warmer and more joyful exuberance often suppressed in other children.

And that was perhaps why Mr. Grantly found them a little more trying than the other children he had instructed. "I do believe that is enough for one day, you should go on to your other lessons children."

"I'm hungry" Peter announced.

"It must be almost tea time, let's go and see!" Emma suggested. After thanking their instructor, the Darcy's hurried away.

They found tea all ready and waiting for them in their mothers favorite sitting room, along with their mother and father.

"Oh Papa, let me poor your tea! I know just how you like it!" Emma begged.

"You may, only be careful, the pot is hot."

Carefully Emma poured her father a cup of tea, he liked his with no sugar and only a very little cream.

"May I pour yours as well Mama?" Emma requested.

"You certainly may" Mrs. Darcy agreed, pouring Ben a cup of milk.

Mrs. Darcy liked sugar in her tea.

as mentioned in one of your lovely reviews, the Darcy children don't seem to be as close to their mother as their father. This was not my intention, I was at first focusing on the father/daughter relationship as the title mentions, but meant for them to all be close. Unfortunately I have a harder time writing the mother/daughter relation ship, but I will try to do a little better. Thank you all again for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Emma stabbed the potato on her plate with her fork and stirred it around thoughtfully. She was wondering just how long it would take her letter to reach Beth. Her mother had undertaken to help her as she wanted to get a letter, and the only way to get one, was to send one.

"I hear your birthday is coming up quite soon Miss Darcy?" her father's words interrupted her thinking.

"Yes Papa!"

"What do you want for your birthday? The crown jewels?"

"How about half the kingdom like that girl was offered in the Bible?" William grinned.

"Or better yet, how about Henry Finley's head in a charger?" Peter smirked.

"Peter" Mrs. Darcy reprimanded him "we don't talk like that."

"Yes Ma'am" Peter managed to look dutifully repentant, accept for his smile anyway. Ben clapped his hands and demanded another bite from his mother's plate, refusing what the maid offered him from his plate.

"Actually…" Emma dragged out the word "what I would like is… a-a kitten!"

"A kitten?" Mr. Darcy paused lowering his fork from his mouth "I thought you had five kittens?"

"Well, I meant a kitten that could come in the house, like the dogs do, a pet."

"Well, what do you think Mrs. Darcy?" Her father asked, turning to Elizabeth who was wiping Ben's mouth.

"I don't know" she said thoughtfully, her parents eyes connected. They were discussing it with their eyes, something her parents did often, since they didn't have a lot of time alone in the house. Emma had often watched them, trying to understand how they could do it.

Now she watched them closely trying to tell if they were going to let her or not. "May we go fishing tomorrow?" Peter asked, interrupting her parents in their discussion, and to her disappointment the conversation moved on to other things and she didn't get her answer.

Emma's birthday was the first of the year, so she got to be seven before Peter turned nine or William turned eleven, something she looked forward to every year.

"I believe Master Bennet needs a bath" the maid said, lifting the young boy out of his chair.

"No bath!" Bennet protested loudly.

"I believe all the children need a bath before services tomorrow" Elizabeth said, glancing at her other children.

Peter protested, but William, being the oldest took it upon himself to be the good example and tell his younger brother to be grown up. Emma liked baths.

"Your bath is ready Miss Darcy, shall I help you undress?"

"No, I can do it myself, just help me with the buttons" Emma instructed, turning her back to the servant girl.

"Certainly miss" the maid undid the row of pearl buttons down her back and then left the room. Emma climbed into the large tub set out before the fire in her room and slid into the warm water. Happy to scrub about and play in the water, until she was reminded by the maid who had come in three times with more warm water that she really should get out and ready for bed.

Emma begged a few more minutes and sat in the tub, looking around her room. Knowing that if she didn't get out soon her mother would come and then she would have to.

She had been born privileged, had never known any other life. She didn't yet realize this, hardly even knew she was different from other children, too young as of yet to realize there were things that would separate her from others. Her privileged life was more of a blessing than she knew, and yet it would prove to be a hardship as well.

But for now, Emma had no worries; she dried off, was helped on with her night gown and snuggled under the covers, happy and without a care in the world at the moment.

Meanwhile, down the great hall, her parents discussed the question of a kitten in Pemberley.

Emma was sure to keep the subject from dropping, carefully reminding her parents when ever she could, after all, her birthday was a whole week away, she didn't want them to forget.

Both parents remained non committal on the subject, though Emma was sure they had already made up their minds.

The kittens had grown into small cats, still playful and busy, several had been taken to various local cottages where mice were abundant, but the grooms made sure Miss Darcy's favorite was never taken. The small orange fluff ball was always happy to see her mistress and the most playful little cat you could imagine. If Emma was not to be found in the house, she was sure to be out playing with "her cat."

And so there was nothing unusual about a few days before her birthday when she hurried outside after lessons to find her cat in the stables. The minute she pushed the doors open, the two grooms that had been talking anxiously, hushed, glancing at her in an almost pitying manner.

Emma might be young, but she was no fool. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Miss, what can we do for you?" the older of the two asked quickly. "I came to look for Miss Kitty" Emma replied. The groom laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, "You'd best not be looking for her now, Miss, go on back inside for a while."

"Why? Where is she?" Emma cried, worried by his somber tone.

"Best go inside Miss" and Emma found herself sent away by the kindly man. "Poor dear, I can't tell her, I recon Master will have to break the news to her."

Master wasn't home as he was on busyness in London and expected back for her birthday.

Emma heard it from her mother not long later. Mrs. Darcy came in, and sat down quietly on Emma's bedroom floor with her.

"What's wrong Mama?'Emma asked, worried at her mothers expression. Before answering, Elizabeth took Emma on her lap and held her a minute. "Emma, something sad happened…" she began.

Miss Kitty had been chasing a field mouse and had run out in front of a farm wagon going rather fast.

Emma sobbed on her mothers shoulder, and Elizabeth, holding her and whispering comforting things against her hair, wished fervently that she had not delayed the kittens coming into the house until her daughter's birthday.

There is nothing like having your Mama close when things have gone badly and you are sad. Emma did not want to be removed from her mother's lap, and Elizabeth spent most of the rest of that day with Emma, her heat breaking for Emma's grief and that nothing but some time would make her feel better. This would she feared, ruin Emma's birthday.

And it very nearly did, as Emma grieved over her poor Miss Kitty, the servants tiptoed around her, calling her poor dear, and talking in hushed voices, Mrs. Darcy was always on hand to hold her, and Peter and William brought her all manner of treats and things to cheer her up and little Bennet would come and wipe away her tears with his chubby little hands asking why his sister was sad. Elizabeth knew she would mend, that it wouldn't be so bad in a few days, but seeing her daughter so distraught was hard.

"Did you find one?" Elizabeth asked anxiously, kissing her husband in the dim hall when he arrived late the night before Emma's birthday.

"I did, I scoured all over London to find a kitten, you wouldn't think the country was in such sort supply of them!" Mr. Darcy sighed heavily, opening his coat to produce the small animal. He didn't mention that he had had quite a list of qualifications for the kitten.

It had to be gentle, not going to scratch her, it had too be healthy, no fleas, and above all, orange. "That was the orangest one I could find" he admitted a bit disappointed, as Elizabeth took the animal to study it. The kitten was orange and white, but it was warm and furry, and also, very alive.

"Thank you Fitzwilliam, she will love her" Elizabeth said, sure she was right.

"It's a him" Darcy added, tired from his long ride in the carriage.

The day of Emmalyn Darcy's birthday dawned a bit gray and cold, with a touch of winter in the air.

Emma, in that half wakeful, half asleep stage the next morning heard the door to her room being opened, it was the maid come to stir up the fire in the cool fall morning. Emma slowly came awake and remembered that it was her birthday.

She sat up, throwing off the blankets and jumping out onto the cool wood floor. Her excitement faded as she remembered the events of the last few days.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay under the covers until the fire warms the room Miss?" the maid asked. Before Emma could answer there was knock on the door.

"Come in" Emma called, expecting her mother or father, but it was three brothers that came rushing though the door, seemingly all at once.

"Come on Emma! Come down stairs! There's a surprise for you!" Peter exclaimed, and he had William caught her hands and began towing her out of the room.

"Yes a surprise! It's a-" Bennet's mouth was quickly covered as he was about to tell the secret.

Catching their excitement, Emma ran with them down the stairs, still wearing her nightgown. The rushed past a footman heading upstairs and down into the breakfast room below. There Emma found her father and mother and her fathers cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, who must have arrived late last night. "Uncle Fitzwilliam!" she said in surprise.

"Well! Hello Miss Darcy, I'm surprised to see you up at such an early hour! I was under the impression that young lady's slept in."

"Oh no, I don't but I am a young lady, I'm seven now!" Emma Beamed.

"Right! I knew there was a reason why I brought this little gift with me." He produced a wrapped package.

"You have to see the surprise first!" Bennet ordered, tugging her over to where her mother and father stood.

"Close your eyes" Mrs. Darcy instructed. Emma closed her eyes and held out her hands, something small soft and warn was deposited in them. She opened her eyes and her mouth as well in a gasp of delight and surprise.

"For me?" she asked, face bright with renewed joy that hadn't been there for the last few days.

"Yes" Mr. Darcy spoke up "he's very little and will have to be taken good care of, and fed milk for a while.

"Oh, I will take the very best care of him I ever could!" Emma promised, hugging the small animal close.

"Good" Elizabeth smiled, too glad to see that Emma was happy again to order her up stairs to get dressed right away.

"Who is coming today?" Emma asked, when she returned, dressed as a little girl ought to be, still holding her present.

"Your "uncle" Colonel Fitzwilliam is already here and Lord and Lady Bradly will be coming later in the day" Mr. Darcy named his sister and her husband.

"Emma, the kitten stays in the other room and away from the table." Elizabeth said sternly. Emma pouted a little, but allowed the maid to take him into the sitting room where a basket had been prepared for the new resident before the fire.

"I wish Beth could come" Emma said, drinking her tea, which was mostly milk.

"Yes, and they had meant too, but with the children coming down with colds it wasn't advisable to travel."

"I suppose."

Emma spent the morning with her new little friend until the Bradley's arrived. Georgiana, the first to step down was immediately crowded round by her family, Elizabeth hugging her, her Brother waiting to do the same, and her niece and nephews clamoring to be heard.

Georgiana had matured, and was no longer the shy girl Elizabeth had first met, but a confident woman. "My Lady" Mr. Darcy greeted her with a bow.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, stop" she ordered good naturedly, giving him an affectionate hug before turning to the birthday girl. Aunt Caroline might not be well liked, but Aunt Georgiana was very much liked, as was her step daughter, Julia.

After Julia, Lord Bradley stepped down; he was a quiet reserved man, but his affection for his wife and daughter shown in his every expression.

"How old are you Emma?" Georgiana asked crouching down before her niece.

"Seven" Emma beamed "almost as old as Julia! "Oh! You must come see my present!" and she grabbed Julia's hand and they hurried into the house.

The gift to be shown to Julia was of course the kitten, but Colonel Fitzwilliam's gifts, a beautiful doll and necklace for Emma, were presented as well, and the sweets, enough to ruin all the children's dinners, were passed around generously.

The new kitten was presented too all, carried from lap too lap, all too happy to leave hair on any black articles of dress, and snags in lace collars.

Emma named her kitten Trousers. Mostly because the pattern of it's fur made it appear to be wearing a pair of trousers, but also because it loved to climb up Mr. Darcy's. Trousers had ruined several pairs of his names sake, but was unrepentant. Trousers really seemed to dislike any one but his little mistress. All others were treated with contempt and proud disdain.

The birthday that Elizabeth had feared would be no fun, was a great success, and every one enjoyed the visiting and the dinner, Emma of course, enjoyed her furry friend, being young and resilient, presented with a replacement lessened much of the grief and as she stood in her room that night she felt only happiness.

Eager for the next day to come, a disappointed she had to waist time sleeping, Emma pressed her nose against the darkened glass of her bedroom window attempting to see out into the dark garden. When she pulled back, her breath had created a foggy patch.

Using a finger, Emma drew a smile and two eyes in the condensation, knowing Mrs. Reynolds would scold her had she seen it. But it was her birthday, she wouldn't get scolded too hard. Finally! She was seven! She was finally getting too be grown up! She was eager to taste the delights of the mature world, not of balls and seasons in London, but more of, freedom at home, of staying up late, of walking where she wanted, when she wanted, of being finished with such things as dance lessons.

She was too young to think of balls and boys yet, and Mr. Darcy was profoundly glad of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

With winter nearing, the Darcy's of Pemberley prepared for the long winter months inside, a time of relaxation save for the holidays. Mr. Darcy would be more at home as traveling was difficult and business could be put off until a more convenient time.

And so this Sunday morning found the whole family preparing to attend the chapel for services. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were preparing them selves, and as often happens when there is no one present to keep an eye on them, the children were getting a little rowdy, as they chased each other around the sitting room.

"Bless me child! There you are!" one of the maids came puffing in to the room and caught Emma "why aren't you dressed yet! You must leave in half an hour!" she turned to the oldest "Master William, take your two brothers downstairs and see to it that the Valet helps them get dressed!"

She then hurried Emma down the hall to her room and bustled around, bringing out the freshly cleaned dress helping her into it, chattering the whole time.

"My but how you've grown! This frock was just purchased, and now it looks like the Master will have to get your wardrobe all fitted out again! Still, perhaps it can wait until summer; you'll need new things by then any way. Hold still child! I must fix your hair!" Obediently Emma let her brush vigorously at her curly locks and force them into a semblance of order.

"If only you had been blessed with your mother's hair instead of your father's wild curls! They do well enough for a man, but on a girl they are most unmanageable!"

Still the maid managed them quite well and Emma was down with the family at the door on time, waiting for the carriage to be brought around.

Mrs. Darcy had her hands full, keeping Bennet and Emma still so their clothes didn't get too wrinkled. William attempted to imitate his father calm and cool attitude, sitting up strait and stiff, but only managed to look stiff and uncomfortable.

At the chapel the family took their seats in the chief pews, as always, near the front, and Emma forced herself to sit still. There were just certain things you couldn't do in church, and wiggle was one of them. Talking was another, and looking over your shoulder when the chapel door was opened to admit late comers from the fields was also greatly forbidden, no mater how tempting it was to look and see who it might be.

So Emma sat still and listened to the Minister's words. She was too young to understand all he said, or the words he used, but she liked going to chapel, her young heart reveled in the thoughts about the love God had shown to his people, and the forgiveness He offered.

After services, her father was approached by several tenants, with some questions for him and her Mother spoke to several of the ladies of the aria. Unsupervised for the moment, Peter led Bennet in splashing in some slushy puddles. Emma was left to stand like a lady in her Sunday finery and wait.

What she really wanted to do was play with, or at least talk to the small group of little girls her age across the breezy Chapel yard. But she had tried on several occasions, and they had mostly just stared at her in awe, unable to form very complete sentences to her questions. Too excited by the honor they were receiving in being talked to by the young Miss Darcy.

The young girls whispered to each other and Emma couldn't help but wonder if they whispered about her, she was tempted to pull herself up tall and turn away, pretending not to notice them. Instead she glanced down at her dress a little self consciously, as she realized how much nicer her clothes were then theirs, the daughters of the tenants were dressed in rather rough clothing, those from the nearby village, in cotton, whereas she wore silk.

Well, if they wanted to talk about her, they might as well do it in her hearing! Straitening, Emma crossed the yard and joined them, a smile on her face "hello."

"Miss Darcy" the young ladies chorused, curtsying to her politely. The conversation would have stopped there if it weren't for the youngest of the party, no more then four-years-old, speaking up in awe. "You have a very pretty dress" the poorer little girl said, not at all envious, simply admiring.

"Thank you" Emma replied, smiling. The little girls sister, looking too be around Emma's age, possibly older, tried to shush her.

"This is my sister Mary" the younger girl beamed, "today is her birthday."

"Is it?" Emma asked politely, noting that the girls were dressed rather roughly, and were probably tenants.

"Yes Miss Darcy" the girl curtsied. Suddenly Emma wanted to give her something, seeing the girl shiver slightly in the cold wind, she took off her shawl and handed it to her. "Here, for your birthday"

"Oh no Miss! I couldn't! That's much too fine!" the girl gasped taking a step back "and you'll be cold!"

"Not at all, and I insist" Emma pressed the shawl into her hands and left just as quickly as she had come over as her mother was calling.

"Why Emma, where ever did you leave your shawl?" Elizabeth asked on the drive home, suddenly noticing her daughter was without the aforementioned article

"I-I gave it away" Emma admitted, suddenly wondering if she had done wrong.

"To whom?" her father asked.

"I don't know" Emma admitted, realizing she had never asked the girls last name "but it was her birthday and she didn't have anything pretty to wear, and I have lots more."

"That was a sweet thing to do Emma" her mother set her fears to rest, and meanwhile back in the chapel yard, much the same sentiment was being expressed as all the girls crowded round Mary, exclaiming over the article of clothing.

"Oh Mary! It's beautiful!"

"Oh, do put it on!

"She is so kind! I wish I had a shawl like this!"

"Yes, she was very kind" Mary said softly, taking the shawl and wrapping it around her little sister for warmth. With a nod to the other girls she left the chapel yard for the walk back too their home, holding her sisters hand. Knowing there was much to do once they reached their home, in getting the meal ready and caring for her poorly mother.

Though on the outside she might not seem to appreciate the gift, truly she did. Inside a soft glow was started from the kindness shown her, and she wished she could have thanked Miss Darcy better.

"Miss Darcy, there's a woman to see you" at the sudden voice of the maid, Emma looked up from the world of her book she had lost herself in.

"Who is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"One of the tenants I believe Miss, I asked her if it was Mrs. Darcy she wanted to see, but she said no, _Miss_ Darcy it was."

"Oh, well let her in" Emma said, feeling very grown up for a minute in having a strange visitor come to see her. Who could it be?

The woman who came into the small downstairs sitting room had once been a pretty woman, but with the coming of age and a recent sickness, she was weak and a little sickly looking. "Miss Darcy" she curtsied low, seeming very nervous "I came a long way to bring this back to you" she held something out and Emma recognized it as the shawl she had said good bye to just the day before. "I thank you most kindly for the lone of it when my girls walked home and am sorry to be so late, but I have not been feeling well."

"There must have been a mistake" Emma said, not taking the proffered shawl "it was a gift to your daughter, for, well to keep, I didn't think of you bringing it back and am only sorry that you had to walk so far."

The mother looked at her surprised, partially because of what was said, but even more because of how it was said, for Emma expressed herself like one much older than her seven years of age.

"I thank you" the woman stammered out "but it's too much for us."

"Not at all, it was a gift, and I won't take it back, if you persist you may hurt my feelings, please take it, I want her to have it."

"Thank you Miss" the woman relented with a smile, and a curtsy once again as she prepared to leave.

"Wait" Emma called after her, suddenly realizing that the woman would have to walk all the way back that she had come "wait a moment and I will-" 'she was about to say ask father to send you in a carriage'but changed it to "go with you" instead.

The woman was too surprised to protest before Emma had gone out of the room and run to tell her father all, and get his consent to send them on horse back or in the carriage.

Mr. Darcy voted for horseback, as the roads might not be good where she lived, and so it was quite a party that set out, with Emma, a footman and the woman whom Emma had learned was called Mrs. Oakley.

While Emma's main concern was that the woman would not have to walk so far when she looked weak and the weather was cold, she also had a secret wish to see the girl Mary, again.

Emma didn't have very many friends, there were of course her cousins, but she didn't get to see them as often as she liked, and while she had met several other girls, none of them had been friends, most of them she hadn't liked at all. She had a secret wonder if the calm girl, and her little sister who hadn't been afraid to talk to her, might be a friend. She had no thought whatsoever to her "station."

When they reached Mrs. Oakley's home, Emma was not surprised to find that she was indeed a tenant, what did surprise her was that she was the tenant of not her father, but their nearest neighbors the Finley's. The cottage was very small and rather shabby, though it was kept clean. Emma thought it would be rude to invite herself in, and Mrs. Oakley seemed embarrassed by the houses shabbiness, so called the family out.

The family consisted of the two girls she had seen and a little baby, held in the oldest girl's arms. The father was out caring for the farming and the children looked very surprised to see her. Suddenly Emma wondered why she had come at all.

She greeted the girls, asked them how they were and several other polite questions, before deciding she must leave. It was a little awkward, had they been her fathers tenants, she would have felt it was different, but still, she hoped to see them again, and had not entirely given up the idea of friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the review again! it keeps me writing! hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

A letter arrived for Mr. Darcy several weeks later, just before the first snow fall, it read,

My dear cousin Fitzwilliam,

I am going to be very rude and invite myself to Pemberley, hoping that your cousinly affection will keep you from turning me out when I tell you that I am also bringing a friend.

I am in England still for a while and was passing through Derbyshire and wished to see you and your dear family, but back to my friend.

I have met a lord Brandon; he is in trade (much to the horror of several of my other "friends") and very successful, having acquired his title by marriage. He is a very interesting fellow and I have a feeling you will like him. He brings his son with him, and if you do not throw us out we will be there hopefully by luncheon tomorrow.

Your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mr. Darcy folded up the letter and set it aside, shaking his head at his cousin's joking tone, he knew very well that he was always welcome at Pemberley. Still Darcy thanked him silently for the kindness of the forewarning so that they could get everything ready for him and his friend before he got here.

The servants soon got word that a lord was coming to stay and were so excite by the prospect that they nearly forgot Colonel Fitzwilliam was coming as well.

Emma was glad her "uncle Fitzwilliam" was coming, and really couldn't care less about Lord Brandon and his son, what interested her was the new snow that had fallen in the night, coating all of the vast Pemberley estate in the cold crisp white of winter.

Emma loved the winter at Pemberley, it was much prettier here than any where else in the world she was sure. Defiantly better than London, where the beautiful white snow was stained gray and pushed into slushy piles on the street corners.

At Pemberley everything was crisp clean and white, a perfect blanket. Bundling up Emma made her way out before the footmen began shoveling the garden paths, taking a few steps she turned to admire the crisp prints she left behind, the very first in this snow. Carefully she bent and scooped up a mitten full of snow, feeling the heavy wet weight. In just a few minutes her brothers would join her and the snow would be forever marred, boys were destructive.

As if on cue, her three brothers came tumbling out the door, shouting as they came, Emma smiled, she was prepared. Quickly she formed the snow she held into a ball and threw it with expert aim. The wt snowball splattered on Peter's back.

Her brother let out a yell as some of the snow went down the back of is neck, and he immediately bent to quickly make his own ammunition. Eager to join in as well William started began rolling snowballs of his own.

Four year old Ben plopped down in the snow and called loudly "Emma! Come build a snow man with me!" Emma was under fire and having a hard time answering, but once the fight ended in a draw she joined her youngest brother in his request.

With Little Ben's help the snow man turned out rather poorly, not at all round and rather sad looking. "That's the ugliest snowman I've ever seen!'Peter laughed as Bennet wrapped Emma's scarf around him.

"Really?" Emma asked "we were trying to make him look like you." She would have got a snow ball in the face for that one if she hadn't ducked.

"I think it's very nice" Bennet said patting some snow in place.

"An excellent effort" William agreed, making his littlest brother beam with pride.

"Do you think Mama would like to see it?" he asked.

"You can ask her when she calls us into tea" Emma said, letting herself fall back into a drift and lying there for a minute, staring up at the incredibly far off clear cold sky. Shrieks from her two older brothers let her know they were now tussling as boy's were want to do, attempting to push each other face down into the cold wet snow.

Feeling the cold seeping through her clothes, Emma hopped up, just in time to get hit by a snow ball from Peter, right in the face. "Sorry! I didn't think you were going to jump up like that!" Peter called, half laughing. Emma didn't think it was at all funny and in the renewed snow ball fight, none of them noticed the carriage coming down the drive.

John Brandon, the twelve year old son of the afore stated lord Brandon, couldn't help but notice the ruckus in front of Pemberley as they drove up. The children looked like they were having a wonderful time, and he thought for a moment to join them, only to remind himself that he was old enough now to travel with his father on business and he needed to act like a man. He didn't have time to play with the Darcy children.

But he it seemed had no choice in the mater, for when he followed his father and Colonel Fitzwilliam out of the carriage, suddenly a wild little creature came dashing out of one of the garden paths and hurled a snow ball at him. He was too shocked to move and it smashed right on his chest. As fast as she had thrown it (for he now saw that the small personage was a girl) she stopped short and hurried over, her face showing surprise as much as his no doubt, her dark eyebrows raised and her mouth forming a little O.

Hastily she began brushing off his coat "sorry about that! I thought you were William for a minute but then-" she stopped what she was doing quickly again on spying her uncle and flew to him with an exclamation of joy, her springy dark curls bouncing from underneath her warm scarf.

She was hoisted up into his arms and given a proper hug before being put down and turned towards the two guests to be introduced.

"Lord Brandon, Master Brandon, this is Miss Emmalyn Darcy" As she dropped a demure curtsy, John stared at her in some shock, "You're Mr. Darcy's daughter?" This little girl that looked half wild, with her dark hair frizzing about her face and her nose all red, he didn't even realize he had spoken aloud until he saw her expression change.

"No, of course not, just because my name is the same, doesn't mean anything, I am of course the scullery maid" she dropped another curtsy and went into the house all offended dignity to the sound of Colonel Fitzwilliam's laughter.

He was introduced to the three sons as well, but didn't see Emmalyn again until tea time. He had to notice that she looked much better, with her hair fixed properly and clean and neat, she talked quietly with her brothers but completely ignored him, her gaze passing over him as if he weren't there.

Emma was too old to pout, she was also too old to stick her tongue out at the annoying boy. If she had still been six she would have! Mr. Darcy's daughter indeed! Who else would she be! As much as she liked her uncle, she couldn't wait for the visit to be over.

After tea Emma asked her Mama if they might go out and play some more. Elizabeth said yes, but that they must invite John Brandon, as it would be rude to leave him out. Emma didn't want to invite him, so she told Peter too. But Peter was a brother, and he didn't want to do what his sister told him too. So Emma ended up doing it after all.

"Would you care to come out into the cold snowy garden with us?" To her annoyance he agreed, and what was worse, he joined himself to her two older brothers and they seemed to like him!

The three walked around talking as if they had been old friends! She was left to trail along after them, the tag-along younger sister, chafing at the unfairness of it all, she scuffed her boots through the snow, thinking her won thoughts.

She was brought back to the present when he suddenly applied to her for an answer "what do you think Miss Darcy?" Emma was left scrambling to remember what the conversation had been about.

"What do I think about what?" she said, voice coming out a little haughty, thought she hadn't meant it to.

"Spring is much nicer than winter, is it not?"

"Perhaps you are right, but you live in the country I live in town, there is a difference there" he said, hardly conceding.

"Of course, but you make my point exactly" Emma stated. "You have only pointed out that you live in a less desirable place. I would suggest that you move to the country instead of disparaging the seasons." John Brandon didn't have much fun in him Emma decided, he seemed too grown up. If he was grown up at this age, Emma wondered how old he would look when he was twenty! She giggled at the idea.

The only thing that warmed her heart to him a little was when he admired her kitten as one should. Trousers of course ignored him, choosing only Emma, and curling up in her lap once they had gone inside again.

Emma couldn't help but notice that her father seemed to like lord Brandon very much and the two talked through the meal, her mother as well enjoyed his company, and only Emma, down at the end of the table, sitting across from the younger Brandon, was unhappy. She fed Trousers what she didn't like from her plate; that cheered her up some. John Brandon never apologized before they left early the next day to continue their journey.

Weather he didn't realize how mad he had made her, or if he really didn't care we may never know, but mad Emma was and she was glad to forget him and go back to having her brothers to herself again, and to hope that she never met the disagreeable young man again!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

As much as Emma might despise London in winter, she had little against it in the spring. Mr. Darcy must go there on business, and when Elizabeth learned it would take him some time, she suggested they all go. Emma, though loath to miss the flowers at Pemberley blooming, was excited to see the city again and all the diversions that could be found there.

Miss Baxter, her tutor was sure to tell her all sorts of wonderful stories of what she would find there, shops, plays, and lovely parks to walk in. Miss Baxter herself was looking forward to having the holiday when the children were gone and was packed to leave for her married sisters before the Darcy family were.

Mrs. Darcy found it hard to try to see to all the things that must go of hers and the children's. But being a level headed woman got things done in decent order, but sadly not soon enough to travel with Mr. Darcy, who went on ahead.

The children and Mrs. Darcy followed a few days later, packed together in the carriage. The children's excitement knew no bounds as they were off to see a new place and they got to stop at an inn on the way. A day's journey in a carriage with four children would have ruined the spirits of most fine women, but Mrs. Darcy loved her children dearly and enjoyed keeping them company. Together on the long drive they discussed many things and she kept their attention diverted from the log trip by either playing games with them or reading aloud.

The all took turns reading, Even Emma, much to the impatience of her brothers as she was still very slow and had a habit of skipping words which looked too long or hard to pronounce.

The inn they stopped in that night was made ready for them by the foot man that had ridden ahead to secure accommodations for the family. The children were rather tired when they arrive and Mrs. Darcy was glad to find that a nice dinner had been sent up for them and was waiting.

Emma found everything about the inn exciting and explored the new place from window to closet before she was put to bed by a firm mother. As it was she found herself in the bed nearest the window and was able to look out at the stars. This comforted her, for she liked to see the stars from her bedroom at Pemberley.

It was some time before she could fall asleep as she had much to think on, and also because of the noise that came from the street outside, something she was not accustomed to at all.

She had worried about Trousers, and wanted to bring him along, but this was not to be. Mrs. Darcy assured her that Trousers would be fine, in fact he would be much happier at home, and her mother would be much happier not having to deal with a cat in the carriage.

Seeing that there was no other choice, Emma had to content herself in telling all the servants to be especially nice to her little pet while she was gone. The servants of course all promised most faithfully, promises which it is doubtful were fulfilled for Trousers was not universally liked, and had all the makings of being one of the most spoiled pets in all of England.

"Emma, Emma, wake up darling, you must get dressed we have to leave early to reach London on time."

Emma sleepily got out of her bed, deciding that this part of traveling was a disadvantage, but cheered up considerably when she thought that they would reach Papa that evening. Another long day of carriage travel with little to recommend it save for the fun William and Peter had when after much asked their mother allowed them to ride outside with the driver for a short while.

Emma was a little put out that she didn't get to as well, but being a happy child, soon got over it.

By the time they reached the house in London, it was quite dark and Emma was sound asleep. Mr. Darcy, who had been waiting for them came out and after directing the servants were to take the luggage, and his older sons where to go, he carried Emma in, wrapped in her mothers cloak. Mrs. Darcy's arms were full of little Bennet, fallen asleep so soundly that while Emma awoke enough to hug her Papa good night, Ben slept through it all.

When Emma opened her eyes the next morning she found herself in a strange room, blinking and rubbing her eye's she tried to remember where. It took only a minute and she was set to rights in her own mind and studied the new room with interest.

It was not quite so fine as Pemberley, indeed, not half so much, but in short it was a very fine town house, bigger than a lot of others. Her room was done with pale pink papers and altogether very agreeable. The one thing that disappointed her was when she looked out the window all she could see was the wide stone street filled with carriages and people.

Her room was at the front and the little garden was out back, so that she had hardly any green in sight save for a few trees that had been allowed to grow along the streets.

There was a light knock on the door and when she called, in came a young maid, no more than eighteen to do her hair and make sure she was presentable.

"You must hurry Miss! Your mother wants you to eat so that you can be going about London with her. It's a very fine day!"

Emma wore her favorite white little dress and was soon down in the breakfast room with the rest of the family. "I will be going to one of the gentlemen's clubs this morning" she caught the end of her fathers sentence as she came into the room. "I have business to conduct there, but I will be back for dinner."

"Can I go with you Papa?" Emma asked, not having been able to spend any time with her doting father recently.

"I'm sorry, you can not."

"Why ever not?" Emma asked.

"There is just on little reason, I am going to a gentlemen's club today, and you my dear are not a gentleman. I am sure you would be much more charming company than many of the men there, but alas, you are still not a gentleman."

Emma was satisfied by this that her father _would_ have spent time with her if it were not for his odious business.

What are we going to do today Mama?" Peter asked, finishing the last of the breakfast sausage with relish once his father was gone out f the house.

"We are going to go to some of the fine establishments so that I can order some new clothes with the money your father has entrusted to me" Mrs. Darcy said smiling.

"Clothes shopping?" Peter and William protested immediately, and Bennet, not to be left out repeated what they had said.

"Yes, and if you all would like to be cheerful about it, I think we will stop by a little pastry shop I remember from the last time I was here, for tea" she said casually, taking a sip of the aforementioned liquid as if it didn't matter to _her_ what they chose to do. This silenced the boys quite nicely, and they resolved to be as good as possible, and hope to receive a very nice reward.

Now Emma was fond of pretty dresses and ribbons and bonnets as much as the next small girl, but even she had her limits, and Mrs. Darcy's enthusiasm for finding her a whole new wardrobe soon became tiresome. What with her mother's draping first one cloth against her, than the next, and the seamstress, excited by the bill that was being run up flitted around measuring Emma every which way and chattering about the newest styles and colors for the up coming London season.

The boy's did their best to sit quietly, even when their mother turned her attention to them and started getting them fitted up for the year. All the while the seamstress gushed over how handsome they would look.

While the boys were being measured and turned about, Emma wandered around the little shop and looked at the items on display, having been told by her mother that she could pick out some hair ribbons to buy. The ones that caught her eye were exactly the same color as Trousers orange spots.

That brought a smile to Emma's face, she could match trousers! It didn't bring a smile to her Mama's face, but she didn't say anything only wondered to herself how she would ever be able to find something that would match the very orange hair ribbons.

Finally the shopping was done Emma happily claimed her Mama's hand as they left the shop and began walking, they could have taken a carriage, but Mrs. Darcy liked walking. At the pastry shop, Mrs. Darcy ordered tea for every one and then let them choose a sweet.

William and Peter were finally rewarded, and Bennet, who was fascinated by all he saw, was feeling worn out and sat quietly, content to eat what ever he was given. The pastry Emma choose was very good, and she enjoyed it very much.

And now that all the flurry and measuring was over, she could look forward to her new dresses, admiring the different color samples that they had been given.

"Which one do you like best?" she asked William.

"The fruit pastry was best" he answered readily.

"Not food! I mean the material!" Emma sighed, showing him the two pieces she held.

"Oh, they both look good." Emma gave up and scooted closer to Bennet, pointing out the funny hats ladies going by outside were wearing.

Little Bennet giggled at each one as it past. While the wearers of the hats walked by, proud of their head gear, and quit unaware of the amusement they were giving to the two children.

They really laughed when a very proud looking woman stopped to talk to an acquaintance and a sudden gust of wind caught the feathers on her hat and they went whirling away in the wind. The woman didn't notice and continued talking, the look of superiority fixed on her face, while her friend was trying very hard not to laugh.

The children in the pastry shop didn't even try not to, and were still giggling when Mrs. Darcy led them out. "We're going to Hyde Park now" Mrs. Darcy informed them, there are some beautiful places there and we can see some green again" she promised.

The park was very beautiful and they walked down to a large lake and admired the water. "Don't go near the water!" Mrs. Darcy instructed sternly, before letting go of Bennet's hand.

Emma took her little brother's hand and they walked around, exploring a little and following the early spring wildflowers that grew. An acquaintance of her mothers came by and the two women began talking, Emma and Bennet, without thinking wandered farther and farther away as they followed each new discovery in the pretty green park. And it was quite an accident when they found them selves lost.

Emma was picking put a pretty rock when Bennet popped himself down and announced "I'm tired. I want to go back to Mama."

"Alright" Emma straitened and looked around to see that she wasn't sure where she was.

Her little brother saw her hesitation. "Are we lost?" he whimpered.

"No, not at all. I know where we are" Emma assured him, taking his hand.

"Good" Bennet sighed "where are we?"

"In Hyde Park, you can't be lost if we know where we are. Now we just have to find Mama."

"Is she lost?" Bennet asked.

"No, she's knows where she is."

"Does she know where we are?" Bennet asked anxiously as Emma started leading him in what she hopped was the direction back.

"I don't think so, but we'll find her in a minute."

Her words sounded very confident and really she wasn't worried, Emma was one of those calm steady people that can take on a crisis very easily and she really wasn't worried. It took quite a bit to fluster her. Even though she was young, the only part of her attitude that was a little prone to "fly out" was her temper. Which though rarely stirred up on her own account, when she sensed others being wronged her ire arose often too quickly for her to think before she spoke.

The two children wandered a little bit, and by and by Emma came to the conclusion that they might be getting them selves more lost than before if they continued in the wrong way, and just when she was trying to make up her mind weather to sit down and wait for Mama to find them or to continue on, a gentleman rounded the path, he was not young, but not so very old either in his late forties of fifties perhaps, and on seeing the two young children quite alone stopped short and addressed them.

"Are you lost Miss?"

"No, but we can't fond Mama" Emma answered clearly without any worry in her voice, all the same holding tight to Bennet's hand, in case this was one of those "bad men" she had heard were in London.

The man laughed outright at that and crouched down before her "and who is your Mama, little lady."

"Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy" Emma replied.

"Oh! So you are the Miss Darcy I have heard of" he said, manner a little teasing.

"And who are you sir?"

"Will you please direct us back to the lake, that was were Mama was before she got lost."

"Certainly, in fact, as gentleman I will walk you there." As they began their walk back to the common, Mr. Faber, a little afraid that the children, at least the younger boy might become frightened, asked them to describe their mother to him so he could help them find her.

"She is not very tall, with brown hair and she is wearing a blue dress" Emma said. But truthfully Mr. Faber needn't have asked, as soon as they came out of the walkway, it was made very plain who the mother was, she was talking with a constable at that very moment, but as soon as they came out she spotted them and catching up her skirts rushed over, two small boys in tow.

Mrs. Darcy was usually a very sensible woman, but where most women couldn't account for their children most of the day, due to the fact that they would be in the care of a governess, being unable to locate any of her children at a given moment could distress her uncommonly.

"Emma! Bennet! Where have you been!" she half scolded, half fretted, hugging them both and not paying any mind her gown, as she crouched on the soft ground.

"We were walking and couldn't remember where to come back to" Emma answered, happy to hug her mother back, and admitting to herself that she had been a _little_ worried, but only a very little.

Bennet cried a little, but he was a little boy and Emma didn't think less of him for it. Mrs. Darcy than stood and thanked the rescuer. "Thank you so much sir, we are most indebted to you."

"Not at all Madam, I simply did what any one would do. The young lady assured me she wasn't lost but that you were."

"Elizabeth managed a little bit of a laugh, and thanked him again, but she didn't let go of Bennet or Emma's hand all the way home.

"Did you have a good trip into town?" Mr. Darcy asked when he returned.

"Yes" Bennet answered cheerfully, his face smeared with cake from an early snack, "accept for when Mama got lost!" At this Mr. Darcy looked sharply at his wife and she quickly shook her head, signaling they would talk about it later.

"We had a treat at the shop and the lady at the other shop measured us all over and she poked me with a pin" Bennet continued, having quite got over his adventure of earlier.

"Look at the dresses I'm going to have" Emma said, wanting her fathers attention as much as her brothers did, and showing him the samples of cloth that she had been given.

"Children! Give your father a minute to get in the door!" Mrs. Darcy said, her command going mostly unheeded by the children.

'Those don't look like very good dresses." Mr. Darcy observed.

"They aren't dresses yet" Emma sighed.

"And Mama ordered all kinds of things!" Peter added "for me and William too."

"Did you spend all my money?" Mr. Darcy asked good-naturedly, the question directed towards his wife.

"Not at all! She smiled "I was assured before I married you that you had ten thousand a year!"

"You married me for mercenary reasons of course" Mr. Darcy added, handing is coat and hat to the children for them to run and hang up, giving them something to do but offending the faithful old butler who had been standing by waiting for it.

"Of course sir, what other reason is there for marrying?"

"I will have to remind you later this evening" Mr. Darcy replied before turning his attention back to his children, and letting them all tell him about their day for a while so that their mother could spend some time in quiet after her busy day.


	13. Chapter 13

so sorry it took so long... no good excuse.

Chapter 12

"Mrs. Darcy!" the round lady in the outrageous hat began fawning over the younger Mrs. Darcy as soon as she was shown into the drawing room. Emma curtsied politely as they were introduced and tried to hide her smile. _So that was what fawning meant._

"What lovely children Mrs. Darcy!" the woman, who remained nameless due to the fact that Emma hadn't been listening when the introductions were passed around "where is their governess though?" she peered about curiously.

"We don't have a governess" Mrs. Darcy answered simply. The woman stared at her in utter shock "why Mrs. Darcy, how ever do you manage! Do not the children get in your way terribly! And how will they ever learn anything!"

Mrs. Darcy had the remarkable ability to stay calm, even when she was angry, but Emma had been around her mother enough years to know when she was really angry, and at the moment she was boiling.

Before she could form an appropriate response, the maid came in leading Master Bennet by the hand. "He refused to take his nap" she said, looking very put out. Bennet, not at all repentant, hastened over to his mother, sent her one of his most winning smiles and joined her on the settee.

"What a sweet little boy!" the visitor cooed, "why he looked just like his father!" Mrs. Darcy cooled off slightly.

Bennet on the other hand, took one look at the ladies rather outrageous head gear, and giggled "you have a big hat!" he said, giggling again.

"Why thank you" the woman patted her adornment as if she had been flattered, setting the feathers to bobbing once again Bennet giggled again.

In fact, Bennet couldn't seem to stop, the more he looked at the hat, the more he laughed, his little boy giggles filling the room and puzzling their guest. Emma and her brothers tried to sit stone faced, as they realized that they had taught him that particular habit just the other day.

It was hard not to join in laughing when Bennet's laughter was so genuine. To say the least, Mrs. Darcy was every glad when that visit was over.

"What are you doing Mama?" Emma asked, leaning her chin on the edge of Mrs.

Darcy's desk at their London house.

"I am replying to the letters I have received" Mrs. Darcy replied, holding up a sheet of paper and shaking it gently to dry the ink all the way before folding it.

"Who wrote to you?"

"Ladies I am acquainted with who have learned I am in town, and now feel the need to have me over to tea or something" she looked at the old grandfather clock standing sentry out in the hall "I believe that I will have to make some calls today."

Emma studied her mother's face, by the slight frown she decided Mama must not like making calls. "Is making calls disagreeable?" she asked. Emma liked the word disagreeable, it was nice and long and grown-up sounding.

Mrs. Darcy didn't answer the question right away, instead she asked a question of her own "would you like to come with me Emma?"

Now, Emma was not overly fond of sitting quietly in drawing rooms, but, to be invited to go calling… "yes! I would like to go!" Emma liked spending time with her mother; she loved and adored her. But Mrs. Darcy wasn't just her mother; she was the ideal woman, the perfect woman, and what Emma wanted to be when she grew up. She worked hard to act like her and be, well, perfect. Kind and witty, sweet and pretty, a perfect lady. She wanted to be just like her, and in consequence, when she was with her mother, she sat up straighter, was quieter, and tried to be a perfect lady, just like her mother would want her to be. But the more she tried to be like her mother, the more she seemed to fall short in various ways.

Mrs. Darcy didn't answer Emma's question of earlier until they were both dressed in their finest and on the way to their first home. "Not all calls are disagreeable" Elizabeth said, setting a brisk walking pace, but careful not to walk faster than Emma's shorter legs could keep up with "it really depends on how well you are acquainted and who the person you have to call on is."

"Oh" Emma nodded, wondering anxiously if she would remember all the things she had been told about acting properly when she was sitting in the aforementioned sitting room.

To keep her mind off of it she asked her Mama another question "do you like who we are going to call on?"

Mrs. Darcy frowned for a minute before answering slowly "I don't know her very well, and I have learned that it's not a good idea to make a hasty judgment or say things that will color other peoples opinions of people, so I think I will let you decide for yourself if you like her or not." Emma thought about this as they walked, cheerfully slipping her hand into her mothers. "Oh, here comes Mrs. Blake!" Mrs. Darcy exclaimed in a low whisper "I can't stand the woman, and yet we must bow to propriety!" the woman came nearly too them "Oh Mrs. Blake! Elizabeth exclaimed rather like she was greeting an old friend, she stopped to talk to the woman for a few minutes before continuing "she has such a high opinion of herself!" Elizabeth finished as the woman passed on out of her hearing. "But there, I just told you how I had gotten better about saying things like that. I guess not, I must recant. See that you aren't like me Emma" she laughed lightly.

"Oh! But I want to be just like you!" Emma replied fervently, "only" she looked down and scuffed her shoe as they walked "I can't seem to, no matter how hard I try."

Mrs. Darcy stopped right there and pulled Emma off to the side of the walk way "Emma" she said seriously "As much as I am flattered that you want to be just like me, you can't be."

Emma looked up at her confused "we each are created different, and if you're trying to be like me is stopping you from being you, than you need to think about it. God made us different; we are supposed to be that way. "Yes I have some admirable qualities I hope to pass on, but you are wonderful the way you are, and I couldn't love you more."

Emma hugged her tightly around the waist, "I love you too Mama, but I still want to be like you!"

"Good! When we get back we will see what way you can be like me!" and taking her hand again, Elizabeth led Emma out onto the street again with a lighter heart.

"Mrs. Darcy! How good of you to come!" Mrs. Crabtree said standing as Emma and her mother were let into the sitting room by a handsomely dressed maid.

"Mrs. Crabtree, this is my daughter Emma" Elizabeth indicated Emma and she curtsied as she had been taught. It was unusual for a woman to bring her child on a call, at least when she was only seven, but Mrs. Darcy was unusual. Mrs. Crabtree, an acquaintance from before was a little surprised, but polite enough and conscious enough of the fact that Mrs. Darcy had a good deal more influence and money than she took it in stride.

"How charming! I have three daughters of my own you know, they are at this moment out with their governess" she indicated a seat for them to both take and Emma sat down, careful to keep her skirts in order and made a point of not swinging her legs as she did at home.

Mrs. Crabtree was plight, but also rather boring, and Emma got the impression that her mother thought so as well, so felt better for thinking it. Mrs. Darcy was of course the perfect lady, but Emma caught her smiling at things the woman would say that she found funny. It was a smile Emma had seen often, half hidden, as if she were trying to suppress it. But when something struck Elizabeth as funny she could rarely hide it. Having been with her mother so much, Emma could always tell when something amused her, even if she could hide it from less well known acquaintances, who thought she was being so perfectly plight, even as she said something that invariably made them look very silly to any one of an understanding mind.

Her mother's quick wit had, if indeed it can be, been passed on to her children. It very well may be a thing that is learned simply by living with people who have a mind that can turn in such a way, as Elizabeth no doubt had learned it from her own father. Emma showed good promise of being just as quick witted as her mother.

"I was shocked to see Lady Claymore out at the ball last evening!" Mrs. Crabtree continued "her mother as you may well know is very ill and I thought it very unfeeling of her to have gone at such a delicate time. Why, her mother might have died while she were out and them wouldn't she be sorry! Oh! Have you yet met the young Mr. Connor? Quite the dashing young catch this year!"

Elizabeth answered that they hadn't yet been out much, but that they planned to go to a concert soon if they could.

"Why that would be wonderful!" Mrs. Crabtree babbled on about rather meaningless things, before finally asking Emma what she thought of London.

"It's very dirty compared to Pemberley, but I liked the park, even though it is easy to get lost in" Emma answered.

"Oh, I would never allow my daughters to go there alone! Why! You never know who you might meet! It could be anyone! You may well meet some very unsavory people in a public park!"

"I believe that could describe the streets here as well" Emma replied.

"Oh yes, I suppose so" Mrs. Crabtree was taken back in her mostly one sided monologue, having to stop and think a moment, (something she didn't do often) to decipher Emma's speech and decide if she should need to change her expressed opinion due to the present company or not.

At just the right time, and not a minute later, Mrs. Darcy delicately brought up the need for them to be going.

"Mrs. Crabtree talks a lot and I don't think she expects an answer" Emma said as they left the London house."

Elizabeth laughed lightly "your uncle Fitzwilliam once said that about Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and I believe it is true of them both!" The mention of her great aunt, gave Emma a moment to think of that lady. Relations between the Darcy's and the de Bourgh's were still a little strained, but Emma had met her a few times.

Mr. Darcy had rather hovered, waiting and watching for anything to be said against either his wife or his children, and ready to defend, But Elizabeth had been of the other opinion, that the children were going to have to learn to interact with unpleasant people, and there was no time like the present to begin to practice laughing at the things that couldn't really hurt you.

Emma had been admittedly a little frightened of the strong and forceful woman, but when ever Emma was afraid of something, she felt herself honor bound to face or do what ever it was that she feared, just to prove to herself that she could do it. Weather this was the result of growing up in company with mostly boys, or because it was simply a part of her Emma had refused to hide behind her mother and had faced the disapproving aunt. And in her bravery, won a secret admiration for herself from that Lady, though she would never admit it.

Though she didn't say it out, Lady Catherine de Bourgh liked a woman, or girl as the case may be, that was strong enough to stand up for herself, to take something into her own hands. It was what she had done, when her husband had died, and she saw something of that in Emma, and thought to herself that she was after all _half_ Darcy and if trained properly and exposed to the right company and people, she might very well turn out to be a credit to her name.

This thought had resulted in several invitations for Mr. Darcy to come and bring the children, but the invitations had never included Mrs. Darcy and so were abruptly declined by the affronted nephew. So to this day, Emma had never had the privilege of viewing any of Rosings, not even the famous chimney piece, fabled to have cost in excess of 500 pounds.

Emma was brought out of her musings about her aunt by stepping into a puddle. Elizabeth quickly pulled her away, muttering something about hoping that was only water. "Perhaps next time we make calls, we will be proper and bring the carriage after all" she sighed, "I had forgotten that walking in London is vastly different than walking in Derbyshire."

They stopped at several other houses, and found that the ladies were "not in" at the moment, and so only left a card. The last house to visit was the London Home of Lady Brandon, who had called once while they were out and in her note expressed a desire to meet Mrs. Darcy after having heard such glowing reports from her husband of the entire family.

Lady Anne Brandon was in when they called, and most glad to receive them, the rest of her family was out at the time on business and Emma was glad to be spared having to meet with the son she disliked. Had she known they were coming here she might have declined.

But as much as she had been irritated by the son, she liked the mother. Lady Brandon was a soft spoken goodhearted and sweet woman, and both Elizabeth and Emma took to her at once. She spoke kindly of others and made a point to include Emma in the conversation, she also praised her husbands account of Mr. Darcy, which endeared her to both of her guests as well.

And Emma and Mrs. Darcy had some pleasant things to talk of as they left and headed home, "I like Lady Brandon" Emma admitted readily once they were out.

"I do too, and would like to know her better, we may very well see her at some of the gatherings if we attend any" Elizabeth said. Emma was about to suggest inviting her over for dinner but checked her self as that would inevitable include the disagreeable son, and changed it to tea instead.

"We may" Elizabeth agreed.

Lady Brandon had comments to make on both the "ladies" she had met that day when her family returned. "I believe you were quite right about that family my dear" she said addressing her husband at dinner that night "Mrs. Darcy called on me today, and brought her little daughter with her. The mother was very interesting, she has her opinions quite set out in her own mind. And as for the daughter, I think you described her rather wrongly John, she was a perfect lady the entire time."


	14. Chapter 14

thank you all so much for the reviews! I am sorry I don't post more often!

Chapter 13

"Look! Here comes a really tall one. Watch me" with perfect aim, Peter flicked a shelled peanut out of the second story window and down onto the gentleman's hat below them.

The man looked around and the two children ducked down, giggling. "Your turn" Peter cracked another nut, eating one and handing Emma the other.

"Okay" Emma watched the people moving below them until a lady came along.

"Ooh, look at those feathers!" Peter smirked.

Emma had pretty good aim too, and got the peanut on the hat. The difference between lady's hats and men's hats was that the peanut stayed on the lady's hat, nestled among the feathers.

Do you think she'll ever find it there?" Peter snickered, eating another peanut.

"What are you two doing?" Emma and Peter turned quickly to see their mother, hands on her hips frowning at them.

"Eating peanuts" Peter said sharing a slightly guilty glance with Emma.

"Hmm" Mrs. Darcy said suspiciously, mothers have a habit of knowing when something more than what is said is going on. "I hope you aren't teaching your sister any bad habits Peter" she scolded "Teaching Bennet to laugh at lady's hats was bad enough."

"I didn't do that, Emma did" Peter protested.

"Never mind the blaming. Emma two of your dresses arrived, would you like to come and see them?"

"Oh yes!" Emma jumped up, forgetting all about peanuts and hats and skipped down the hall with her mother. Left behind, Peter finished up the nuts by himself.

"Yes?" Mr. Darcy mumbled, in answer to the knock at his study door, as he looked over some letters from his land agent.

"Papa! Are you busy?" Emma called through the key hole."

"Yes."

"Oh, when will you be done being busy?"

Mr. Darcy set aside his letters "what do you need?" he asked patiently.

"I want you to see my new dress! It just came."

Smiling, Mr. Darcy crossed the room and opened the door. Emma nearly fell in, as she had been rather close to the door, talking through the key hole.

"Oh, hi Papa. See?" catching her balance, Emma did a full turn for him, to show all sides of the new light blue dress.

"Very nice, you look lovely."

"I will wear one when we go out to nigh. Which one should I wear?" and she promptly ran to get the other dress. After admiring them both, Mr. Darcy suggested she seek her mothers advice.

"There are so many people!" Emma said in excitement, holding tightly to her mothers hand as she had been instructed to do. The crowds outside the Concert hall were indeed big; she hadn't ever seen that many people together at once.

"Too many people" William complained as someone one bumped into them.

"I wish Papa and Bennet could have come" Emma said above the noise of the crowds as Mrs. Darcy led the way through the milling patrons towards the ticket agent waiting to collect their tickets and show them to the box they had rented that night.

Mr. Darcy had sadly found himself compelled to dine with a distant relative, and so had left the evening open for his wife and children. Mrs. Darcy had rented a box, thinking the children would enjoy the music.

And so, here they were. Emma, dressed in her new pale blue dress with lovely lacy trim, felt very grown up, and hoped they could stay late, past her usual time for going to bed.

Bennet had been left at home with a trusted maid, due to the fact that he was a little too to be out so late.

Mrs. Darcy suddenly stopped, "Oh dear!" she exclaimed, turning around and looking through the crowd and on the ground. "What is it Mama?" William asked.

"My reticule is missing, I had it a moment ago." Elizabeth turned round once more; looking to see if she had some how dropped her reticule. "No, I'm sure I didn't drop it, it must have been stolen."

"Stolen!" Emma held tighter to her mothers hand and Peter and William looked around, to see if they could recognize the small hand bag in any one else's hand. But who ever had taken it was long gone.

"Well, that poses a problem, I'm afraid we can't go in, the tickets were in it." Mrs. Darcy said with a sigh.

"You mean we have to just go home?" Emma asked, disappointment in her tone.

Mrs. Darcy frowned "well… there is another problem" she turned about, looking over the crowds once more "I don't have money for a cab either, and the carriage is with your father."

"We have to walk home?" Peter asked, raising one eye brow skeptically.

"It would seem so" Elizabeth said slowly, thinking of the falling darkness and the distance they would have to go. If only she would see a familiar face! For once in her life she would be glad to see Caroline Bingley!

But the sea of faces surrounding them all seemed unfamiliar. That is, until a jovial tone called out "well hello! If it isn't Miss Darcy and her mother!" it was Mr. Faber. "And you must be Miss Darcy's brothers" he extended a hand to the two boys. "Is this your first Concert?" he directed the question mostly towards Emma.

"It was" Emma replied "but we can't go in, some one stole our tickets" her face was a picture of disappointment.

"What! You don't say! What a terrible way to experience London! Come, you must all sit with me in my Box!"

"Oh, we couldn't" Mrs. Darcy started "oh, you certainly can, I have no one else with me and the seats will be empty otherwise. Come along, I insist, we can't have these children disappointed!"

And without waiting for her to protest any more Mr. Faber started off, towards his box for the night.

To Emma the night was a magical one, sitting in the high box, and listening to the music so close! Every ones clothes were dazzling, and the lights were so bright it made everything seem to glitter! It was all a whirl of wonder, so much so that when the Concert was finally over she was so tired that she fell asleep in the carriage on the ride home.

Mrs. Darcy had enjoyed the evening as well, and thanked Mr. Faber for his generosity.

"Nonsense Madam! The pleasure was all mine. You don't know what a pleasure it is to spend an evening in the company of young people. Your children are delightful Mrs. Darcy and your conversation I found very refreshing compared to some of the tired ideas and subjects of those I find myself faced with all too often."

One of the foot men carried Emma in, and the boys dragged in with their mother, tired from the late night. Mr. Darcy was waiting for them, in the down stairs sitting room, to say good night to his children and greet his wife, who was still cheery for this late of an hour.

After the children were put to bed and all was quiet in the house once again, Elizabeth sat down at her dressing table to brush out her hair and get herself ready for bed.

"Who on earth was that man with you?" Mr. Darcy spoke from behind her, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, having entered through the door between their rooms.

"That was Mr. Faber, the man I told you about that found Emma and Bennet in the park?" Elizabeth spoke, not turning away from the mirror as she worked the last few pins out of her hair.

"I see" Darcy kissed her cheek this time "but that doesn't explain why he was with you."

"Did you ask that?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I thought it might go along with my other question."

"Well, when we got there, the crowds were so bad, and before we made it to the box we rented, some one stole my reticule. Either that or I dropped it. Anyway, I had no tickets for the night, or any money to hire a carriage home."

"Elizabeth! Think what could have happened!" Mr. Darcy said, beside himself with the position they had been in. "Forgive me, I will never let you go out like that without me again!" he swore.

"Don't be silly" Elizabeth ordered, standing from her seat and setting aside her hair brush "I wanted to go, and you couldn't have. If it was anyone's fault it was mine, I should have taken one of the footmen with us."

"You must remember Mrs. Darcy, you have the means to do so now" Mr. Darcy reminded her, teasing slightly, now that he was sure she and the children were alright.

"Yes. Anyway, Mr. Faber rescued us, and took us to his box for the night than home in his carriage."

"I shall make sure to thank him" Darcy said, pulling Elizabeth close into an embrace.

"That would be nice, I was thinking we should invite him over to a dinner perhaps, I think he is lonely, poor man. Perhaps he has no family. He said he really enjoyed the children's company" Elizabeth continued talking as Darcy dropped a kiss at the corner of her jaw, then her cheek, her nose, and finally her lips.

"What do you think?" she asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"About what?"

"About the dinner party! You weren't listening to me Mr. Darcy" she scolded.

"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking about dinner parties, but you may invite over whomever you wish."

"What if I was talking about my mother?"

"Mrs. Darcy, I love you enough to have your mother move in with us, if the need were to arise."

"I knew there was a reason I married you" Mrs. Darcy kissed him back and they both forgot about the dinner party.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Your dear Aunt Caroline is in town" Mrs. Darcy addressed her daughter a few mornings later at breakfast.

"Does she know we are in town?" Emma asked, making a little face of unhappiness.

"I'm afraid so, you won't be able to escape seeing her" Mrs. Darcy said playfully, folding up the letter.

"Are Aunt and Uncle Bingley in town too?" Emma asked brightening at the thought.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Bingley is traveling with the Hursts at this time."

"Oh, then there would be no reason for me to want to-" Emma stopped quickly glancing guiltily at her parents as she realized how very rude that little speech sounded.

"No reason indeed" Mrs. Darcy agreed gravely "do you suppose my dear we might be able to contrive of a tragedy at home and quit London as soon as we had arrived?" she asked, this time addressing her husband.

"I'm afraid not."

"Than Emma our only recourse is for one of the family to fall dreadfully ill so that we will be quarantined" Mrs. Darcy finished with a mock sigh.

"I will fall ill!" Emma volunteered. "Than again, do you think Aunt Caroline's professed fondness for me would overcome her fear of falling ill as well?" she asked, following her mothers teasing.

"I have little fear of that happening, Miss Bingley detests being ill, she told me so herself, when Jane and I were staying at Netherfeild."

"Oh! That's when you first met Papa!"

"Oh, yes, and what did you think oh him?" by now Mr. Darcy had set aside the papers he had been looking over and was listening to his wife and daughter, looking, admittedly a little uncomfortable as to what the answer might be.

Mrs. Darcy looked both ways as if about to impart a secret and whispered "I found him very disagreeable! But your Papa fell madly in love with me the minute he first saw me" the glance she sent her husband was full of laughter.

"Is it true Papa?" Emma asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid so" Mr. Darcy said with an aggrieved sigh. "Your mother made it very hard on me. I had to ask her to marry me twice." It had taken Mr. and Mrs. Darcy some time before they could joke about the first proposal that had been made.

"Yes, your Papa took Mr. Collins way of thinking and suspected that when a woman says 'no' she means yes" Mrs. Darcy added.

"You were such the reverse of any other young lady I had met that what else was I to think?"

"Flattery, Mr. Darcy, will get you nowhere" Mrs. Darcy said, picking up a piece of paper she had been writing on while they spoke "there! We will send Miss Bingley a very nice little note saying we would like her to come and stay for a few days."

"A few days?" Emma asked dubiously.

"I am of Emma's opinion; wouldn't a nice, short, painless, tea be just as well?" Mr. Darcy asked, taking his papers up. "Or better yet, perhaps your note would simply get lost tin the post, you know how unreliable it is. If you remember Jane wrote Miss Bingley twice when she came to London, and neither letter reached her."

Emma finished her breakfast and scampered away; leaving her parents to decide between them how much time Miss Bingley might come for.

She had better things to do. She had it on good authority that her two brothers were to be allowed to go out with Giles the old Butler that day and do some errands, one of which included taking a note to an artist that was to be commissioned with painting a family portrait, and she wanted to be included.

Emma got her way, as did Bennet, who put up such a fuss when he found he was to be left, that they agreed to bring him along as well. Faithful Giles found his hands quite full, and what had been a simple errand was much longer.

The real reason that William and Peter had wanted to go was that they had saved some of their allowance and wanted to see what the London shops had to please small boys.

Unfortunately, Emma had the misfortune of running into some one she knew. As she was loitering about a stand filled with things like whistles and slingshots, Miss Bingley came upon her.

"Why, Miss Emmalyn Darcy! What a pleasure, I must say I am surprised to find you here!"

"Yes, well, it is a pleasure to see you again as well Miss Bingley" Emma answered, thinking of the outing she had taken with her mother the other day, and wishing she had run into anyone else.

"Oh? And what about you? Do you have shopping to do? What do you think of the Lovely shops in London?" Miss Bingley had a habit of asking several questions and then not bothering to give you time to answer.

"My brothers are doing the shopping right now; I find nothing of interest here."

"Well! We must fix that!" Miss Bingley cried "come, take a walk with me!" she turned to Giles who was thinking of all the places he would rather be, and said "you there, servant, Miss Darcy and I will take a turn around the shops!"

Emma sent Giles a look, asking to be rescued, but the old servant didn't quite know what to do, and Emma found herself in the hands of Miss Bingley. Who, it should be mentioned here, was quite aware of the great advantage it would be to her to mention to any one and every one they passed how very close she was to the Darcy family.

She had stopped to address a particular acquaintance that had doubted her worth the last time they had met, when Emma noticed a young boy, several years older than herself, sitting on the steps of a shop and holding his cap out.

He was dirty and didn't look up, but she could see the expression on his face, and it looked so sad and defeated that she couldn't look away and when Miss Bingley started to leave, Emma, hand still in her "aunt's" didn't move.

"Come along Emma, we must be getting back."

"Who is that?" Emma asked, pointing.

Miss Bingley followed the direction of her point and drew back in disgust "Oh, come along Emma, we do not want to be seen around people like _that._ "

"Why? Who is he?" Emma asked, stubbornly still resisting as Miss Bingley tried to pull her along.

"Just a filthy beggar, he has no home I dare say and who knows where he has been sleeping! I'm sure that's where all the sickness in the world comes from!"

"He has no home?" Emma asked, shocked, "where does he eat?"

"I have no idea, probably the shop gives him some scraps every once in a while."

"I have a little money left, I want to give it to him" Emma said quickly, pulling back.

"Certainly not! What would you want to be throwing away your money on a beggar for?!"

"Because he needs it, and I don't!" Emma insisted.

"No, I won't hear of it! What would your Parents say!?" Miss Bingley tried once more to take Emma away form the sight, but Emma was not to be deterred. Digging in her heels she pulled away from Miss Bingley and headed back for the shop.

"Emma! Emma! Come back here at once! Rebellious child!" Miss Bingley called after her. When Emma made no answer, she went back to find Giles, fuming at being disobeyed. The Darcy's should hear of their daughter's behavior!

Emma returned to where the boy was standing, he looked like he might be about Williams age, but he was very thin. He still held the hat out, but his gaze was vacant, as if not seeing anything.

Emma took out her small purse and felt around for the few coins she had left. "Here" she held them out to the boy. The boy's attention drifted to her and he stared, as if shocked that the small girl before him was offering him her money. "Here!" Emma repeated, pushing the gift closer to him.

"Thank you Miss" the beggar stuttered, accepting the gift quickly, unable to believe his good fortune.

Emma studied him closely, thinking of what Miss Bingley had said. "Do you have any dinner for tonight?" she demanded "or a house to sleep in?"

"No Miss, but I can get some dinner now. Thank you Miss."

"My name is Emma, what's yours?"

"Henry, if you please Miss."

"Come with me Henry" Emma started away. She had made up her mind, and once Emma made up her mind, it was hard to change it. When the boy didn't follow her, she came back and took his dirty hand in her white loved one and started off again, then stopped "perhaps not, Miss Bingley will protest. Well" she turned back to him, her smile brightening "that is not enough for a good dinner I am sure, come to my house tonight and you can have some of ours, we have lots."

"Your house?" the boy asked, his surprise growing by the minute.

"Yes" Emma gave him her address "do not worry, Mama will be glad to feed you" she assured him, and with that done she tripped off gaily.

Henry was left to stare after her, shaking his head and wondering who that had been. She was not like any other "Lady" he had met. London society preferred to forget about him, to skirt far around, and certainly never to touch any one like him, but Emma was too young to know all that.

Returning to the stand her brothers had been looking at, Emma found the rest of her party still there. William and Peter were standing by Giles who was getting an earful from Miss Bingley. She was ranting about Emma's behavior and ordering he go after her immediately. Giles was very faithful, but he was also old, and rather hard of hearing. He probably hadn't gotten half of what Miss Bingley was saying, and when he saw Emma, he gladly turned his back on the angry woman. "Miss Emma! There you are!"

"Yes, I am back. Are you ready to go home?" she asked her brothers, and then to Miss Bingley "can we offer you a ride somewhere?" she asked sweetly.

"What did you do with that beggar?" Miss Bingley demanded.

"I invited him home for dinner" Emma said smiling.

"What!?" Miss Bingley threw up her hands "you can't just invite a dirty unkempt street urchin to your house!"

"That's not nice!" Bennet exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips to frown at his "Aunt". He had been learning not to call his bothers and sister names when he was mad.

"Yes Aunt Caroline, that's not nice!" Peter agreed with his brother, taking Bennet's hand and opening the carriage door for his sister.

"Surely you will not allow that!" Miss Bingley turned to Giles "Do something at once."

Giles looked between Miss Emma and Miss Bingley, still not quite sure what they were talking about.

"Giles, we are ready to return home" William said calmly, speaking above the exclamations of Miss Bingley.

"Yes Master Darcy" Giles bowed, glad to know what he was to do now. The children climbed into the carriage and Miss Bingley was left behind sputtering like an extinguished candle as they drove away.

When the children arrived home, they were fed a nice cold lunch of ham and pork and salads and everything nice. Their parents, they were informed had gone out on a drive, William being considered old enough to be left in charge for a short time.

This was a duty which he took on with great seriousness, secretly proud that he was now old enough to be considered a stand in grown up.

This of course grated on Peter, who felt he was being over looked when he was almost as old as William! So he generally gave his brother some trouble, being a bit rowdy in the music room, something Mrs. Darcy frowned upon, and trying to start a pillow fight with some of Mrs. Reynolds prize cushions.

Emma had to do her piano practice and Bennet demanded a cookie from the upstairs maid. He was informed that his Mama had said "no more cookies until after dinner." Bennet, feeling himself greatly put upon, pouted until Emma invited him to join her at the pianoforte. There he made a great deal of noise and generally got in the way of her practicing. "Your piece is sounding better Emma!" Peter called above the noise.

"Go play in your room!" Emma retorted, moving the metronome out of Bennet's reach. William with all the authority of his eleven years ordered Peter to either play a game of chess with him, or he would hold him in the chair until their Parents came home.

"You couldn't!" Peter insisted.

"Yes I can! I can also beat you at chess twice in a row!"

"Oh no you can not!" Peter forgot everything else and headed for the chess board. William was quite clever for and eleven year old.

thank you all again for reading! hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the difficulty some had in reading the last two chapters. I do use spell check, and do my best. Thanks to all who helped me with spelling or grammar.

I was interested with one reviewer saying they wanted Emma to marry Henry. I do have an idea where this story is going, but that is an interesting idea... I was going to make him a character that only appear once, but now I may use him more...

Hope you all enjoy, thank you for the ideas and help!

Chapter 15

As it ended up, the children were having so much fun that the time slipped away from them, and before Emma knew it, the dinner bell had rung. And so Emma had no chance before the meal began to tell her mother and Father about the guest she had invited. Truth be told, with the fun they had been having, the fact had slipped Emma's seven-year-old mind.

And that is how it came about that the family was interrupted by a footman in the middle of dinner.

"Pardon me sir" the footman addressed Mr. Darcy "but there is a _person_ at the door asking for Miss Emma."

"A person?" Mr. Darcy asked, setting aside his napkin.

"Yes sir, a boy, he appears to be a-" the footman lowered his voice "an urchin."

Mr. Darcy turned to his daughter "are you expecting some one Emma?"

"Yes papa" Emma said, suddenly remembering the invitation she had issued earlier.

"Who?"

"Henry." As every one looked at her, Emma rather wished she had remembered to tell her Mama and Papa earlier.

"Henry?" Mr. Darcy asked, slightly alarmed that a boy was asking for Emma already.

"Yes, he had no dinner and no place to go tonight, so I invited him to come here. For dinner." she clarified. Silence reined at the table, and Emma suddenly began to think that perhaps she had done something wrong after all.

She looked towards Mrs. Darcy "I am sorry Mama, I forgot to tell you."

"Well, we can't just leave the poor boy waiting out there…" Mrs. Darcy said, and all eyes turned on Mr. Darcy.

"I suppose you are right" Darcy agreed "Have cook make him a plate" Mr. Darcy instructed the servant, who looked rather like he thought the boy should have been turned out.

"And bring him in to eat by the fire in the kitchen" Mrs. Darcy called after the footman as he left. Emma's soft heart was no doubt inherited from her mother.

"May I go and see him?" Emma asked, eagerly.

Mrs. Darcy looked to her husband, who shrugged "I suppose you may, _after_ you have had you dinner" he added as Emma started to get up.

When dinner was finished, Mr. Darcy asked the footman waiting on them if Henry was still down stairs.

"Yes sir, he would have been finished by now I suspect, but cook insisted he wash his hands and part with his shoes before coming in. He was most reluctant to take the shoes off, you should have seen them master, they didn't belong anywhere near this house!"

"I see" Darcy said, his lips twitching, Cook could be quite formidable.

Unsure what kind of a person Emma had brought home, Mr. Darcy took her downstairs to meet him. He was relieved to see that the boy seemed to have nothing wrong with him other than being hungry; he stood in the doorway as Emma greeted her new friend. He was amused and pleased to see that she greeted him as nicely as she would have any other well bred child. Miss Darcy had no thought of being above anyone.

Mr. Darcy turned away from the kitchen scene to see Elizabeth standing there, looking at their guest. The expression she turned on him was one he had seen many times before. _Oh dear._

"Fitzwilliam, look at him, he's just a little boy!"

"He must be at least 12" Darcy corrected.

"He has no place to go! Can not he stay the night? We can't just turn him out."

"Elizabeth, he has been fine all these other nights, and he has just had dinner, I am sure he will find a place for the night."

"Fitzwilliam!"

Mr. Darcy sighed. It wasn't that he did not feel sorry for the boy, but he had to think of his family as well. And he wasn't quite sure it was a good idea to let someone of questionable cleanliness and background into the house.

"Hayes" he called the footman.

"Yes sir?"

"Please draw a bath for Master Henry and see to it that he has a bed for the night."

"Yes sir" this time with less enthusiasm.

"From now on Emma, when you invite some one over, please tell me about it before they drop by" Mrs. Darcy said firmly, stopping in her daughters bedroom doorway.

"Yes Mama" Emma slid further under the covers, pulling them up past her nose to hide her smile. She knew Elizabeth wasn't really mad.

"Mama?" she asked quickly when Mrs. Darcy started to go.

"Yes Emma?"

"What did you do with Henry?"

"The housekeeper found him a bed for the night."

"Good" Emma popped up and held out her arms for her mother to come and give her a hug.

"Tell Papa to come and say good night to me" Emma called after her mother.

"Very well, I have to read Bennet a story before he goes to sleep." Mrs. Darcy hadn't read Bennet a story since he was quite young. The littlest Darcy had discovered that his mother had a very good imagination and preferred for her to tell him one. For some reason he still called it "reading a story."

Darcy was untying his cravat when there was a knock at the door that separated his and Elisabeth's room. "Yes?" he opened the door.

"Two things" his wife smiled at him "your daughter commands you to come and say goodnight to her as soon as possible."

"Very well" Darcy tossed the cloth cravat aside "and what was the other thing?"

His wife didn't answer right away "I've been thinking…" she said slowly, and when he turned to look at her she stood, her lips pursed, and tapping her chin with one slender finger.

"That is never a good sign" Darcy said good-naturedly. But for once Elizabeth wasn't in a teasing mood.

"Are you busy tomorrow my dear?"

"Possibly… what's on your mind?" he had a feeling it was something to do with the waif spending the night.

"Henry needs a way to earn an income" Elizabeth said thoughtfully "could you find him a place?" she never beat around the bush.

"I could. I am after all, a man of some standing" he quirked a smile as he took her in his arms. "But we had better be careful where Emma goes walking, or the next thing you'll be wanting me to do is start and orphanage."

"What a wonderful idea Mr. Darcy!"

He groaned and gave her a light kiss. Elizabeth kissed him back until he nearly forgot his name. "Are you ready to retire?" she asked, turning down the bedclothes on his bed.

"Most certainly."

"Don't forget to say good night to you daughter first" Elizabeth said with an impish smile. _Ah yes_ he had forgotten that. And he thought his wife wasn't in a teasing mood.

"I shall return in a moment my lady." He remembered the days before they had children… and he wouldn't trade one day with their children for anything.

"Papa, is it true what Miss Bingley said about there being lots of people like Henry?" Emma asked.

"I am afraid so, London is not as beautiful a city as people think." Emma looked serious and he brushed aside her curls "I am sorry you had to see such a distressing sight Emma."

"It was only distressing when I thought I could do nothing to help" Emma admitted.

Mr. Darcy suddenly wondered when his daughter had grown up so much.

"Good night Papa"

"Good night Emma."

After her Papa had gone, Emma sat for a few minutes in the dark, thinking. What was to happen to all the other children on the streets? What could she do about it? Miss Bingley would tell her to forget it, as would most of London, who turned a blind eye to the misery in their streets. Emma could not, closing her eyes and folding her hands she said a childish prayer "dear God, I want to ask you to help all the other people who don't have what I do. I want to help them too, show me what I can do."


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! thank you all for the reviews and advice! Juliett, that is a very good idea about Emma starting an orphanage when she is grown. you are right about her parents needing to be stricter, have to think about changing that.

Ilovetheloosers asked about the Darcy's faith. yes, it was my personal choice, though I believe it fits well with the time period.

Sooty85 thank you for the help, I will make sure to fix the problems you pointed out.

now for the next chapter, I know this would most likely not work out or ever happen in this time period, but I wanted to write it anyway, so just try to enjoy it as such! ;)

Chapter 16

It was decided over breakfast the next morning that Miss Bingley would be invited to dine a few evenings later. Mrs. Darcy also decided to invite Mr. Faber, and the invitations were duly sent.

Henry, now perfectly clean, and dressed in William's clothes from two years ago, sat at breakfast with the family. He had been given one of the guest rooms for the night. But, unknown to Mrs. Darcy, had felt everything too fine for him and had slept on the rug instead of the high bed.

Still, he had been warmer than he had been in a long while. Morning had come and he was quite unsure what to do. Had he thought he could find his way out of the huge house, he would have simply left early. But sure he could not, and also, feeling he must once again thank his hosts, he had stayed. Spending the time before breakfast examining everything in the room from a distance.

Somehow or other he found himself having breakfast with the family. Mrs. Darcy, with diligent politeness, discovered all she could about him. He had no family, his father having died before he was born, and his mother passing on just two years ago. They had always been poor.

William and Peter asked him lots of questions about London; he knew so much. Emma chattered to him about anything and everything and the servants didn't know what to make of it.

After breakfast, Mr. Darcy took Henry with him to search out a suitable means of employment. Mrs. Darcy sent a bundle of food with him and insisted he come when they had their other guests for dinner.

"Oh no, I couldn't Mrs. Darcy" Henry protested. What would all those fine folks think of him?

"It's only family and friends, and what they think is not our problem." Mrs. Darcy assured him.

"Oh yes Henry, do come!" Emma encouraged "Miss Bingley always makes dinner very long."

The Hurst's declined the invitation, having other plans. Miss Bingley, however, was glad to come.

"That sounds like and interesting Dinner arrangement" William commented. "have Miss Bingley and Mr. Faber met?"

"I wouldn't know" Mrs. Darcy said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I invited Henry as well, just for Miss Bingley's benefit, but I'm afraid he may be too busy with his new job to come. What do you think?"

"I think Mama," William said, shaking his head with a half-smile "that if you want to have the most disastrous dinner in London history, then, by all means, make sure Henry comes."

"Oh William, where's your sense of humor?"

"Mama, if Miss Bingley were to spread it around, your reputation as a hostess and a lady would be in danger! Besides, Miss Bingley could make it miserable for that boy!"

"Oh heavens! William! You're too young to be thinking of such things as reputations, but as it is, Miss Bingley won't know who he is. And if he is dressed in your outgrown clothes she may even take him for a young gentleman!" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Now go and get dressed for dinner" she ordered, shooing him out of the room before turning to her husband. "I blame you Mr. Darcy, that sort of seriousness comes from your side of the family entirely."

"I heartily agree with you, Madame."

"I just hope he doesn't grow up to be stuffy like you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're much better than you were when I met you, and I will take full credit for that. But admit it, Mr. Darcy, you are a bit stuffy."

"Stuffy am I?" Mr. Darcy kissed her.

"Papa!" William protested, exiting the room as quickly as he had reentered it.

"Mama? Why do girls have to wear so many clothes?" Emma asked as she sat on Mrs. Darcy's bed, watching her mother get ready for dinner that night. "Why can't we wear trousers like William and Peter?"

"Because my dear, we are ladies."

"But it doesn't seem quite fair" Emma sighed. Mrs. Darcy's Lady's maid chuckled.

"Perhaps not, but it is the way it is. Besides, there is nothing quite like wearing a new dress. Would you like to be like William and peter and have to pick either black blue or white trousers every day?"

"No, I suppose not" Emma admitted, thinking they would be very nice for riding.

"Perhaps it's our way of proving how strong we are" Mrs. Darcy suggested, as her maid finished her hair.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Most people will tell you men are the stronger ones, but that's not entirely true. I would like to see any man that could go through a day wearing a corset and all these layers of petty coats. Then they would see who has the true stamina!"

Emma giggled, hopping off the chair and coming over to her mother's dressing table. "Can I have some perfume mama?"

"Very well, a little."

Henry arrived before the other guests and Mrs. Darcy, as she did with her own children, made sure he looked perfectly presentable.

"Do you like working at the drapers?" Emma asked the nine-year-old.

"Yes, very much. I am most grateful to your father for all he has done for me."

"Yes," Emma looked over to her father, who was deep in conversation with Mr. Faber, Papa is the very best of men." They were all in the drawing-room, talking as they awaited the dinner bell.

Miss Bingley had been introduced to the two other guests and had assumed that Henry was Mr. Faber's nephew or cousin. She treated him as politely as she did everyone else, having no idea he was the very beggar she had hardly wanted to look at the other day. She was as usual, overzealous in her praise of everything. Including the new painting of the Darcy family.

"Why, what a lovely painting, don't you think so Mr. Faber?" she exclaimed, moving closer to examine it. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy, you once said no painter could properly capture Mrs. Darcy's fine eyes, is it still true?"

"Quite," Mr. Darcy said resolutely.

"I do believe, though, that he did remarkably well on the crow's-feet by my eyes, do you not think so Miss Bingley?" Mrs. Darcy asked.

Miss Bingley was saved from having to answer by dinner being announced. Mr. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm, and Mr. Faber did the same to Miss Bingley. William bowed to Emma and held out his arm for her. "Why thank you, sir!" Emma gave and exaggerated curtsy and accepted his arm, leaving Peter and Henry, to go in alone.

Dinner was quite interesting. Mr. Faber enjoyed talking with the children as much as the grownups. Miss Bingley, who truly did not really think much of children, and would rather they had dinned upstairs in the nursery, tried as best she could to ingratiate herself with all present. But she had not yet learned to bridle her rather sharp tongue, and so revealed her true character to all with her comments about others.

"Tell me, Miss Darcy, what do you think of London?" Mr. Faber asked Emma.

"I like it, but it is nothing to Pemberley."

"I am sure; tell me, what do you enjoy doing most at your country home?"

"I like to play with my cat. And William and Peter always think of games outside."

"I see what of the usual young ladies employments? Do you enjoy playing? Singing? Or perhaps drawing?"

"I like to draw a little, but William and Peter tease me about my sketches, they are not very good. And I enjoy playing, but only for people I like."

"Emma, that is not a kind thing to say" Mrs. Darcy chided.

"Sorry"

"Quite alright Miss Darcy, I rather like to hear someone speak their mind. Tell me, Miss Darcy, am I someone you might play for?"

"I believe so sir if you would like" Emma replied seriously.

"Perfect. Then our after dinner amusement is settled" Mr. Faber said cheerfully

When the ladies left the table, Miss Bingley found herself with Elizabeth and the children in the drawing room. Elizabeth didn't think the boys old enough to stay with the gentlemen yet.

Miss Bingley entertained herself for a moment thinking of what it should be like were her and Elizabeth's places switched.

She would of course not have the children dining with them. After her experiences with her brother's children she was not so sure she would want so many. What a pleasure it would have been to be mistress of such a house! What Mr. Darcy had seen in Elizabeth and not in her she had no idea. She still had no idea.

As pert and rude as Elizabeth had been to him all those years ago when they had all been together at Netherfeild she didn't see how he had preferred her…

If only she hadn't pressured her brother into finding a manner. If so, they never would have met the Bennet family…

She smiled at Elizabeth "Tell me, what was the name of the artist again Miss Elizabeth? He really has done such a fine job; I believe he captured a very realistic painting of your family."

"If you are looking for an artist, you should speak to Bennet. He made a fine painting in the entry way hall just the other day with the paints the artist had left."

 _No, she wouldn't have had liked so many children at all. How did Mrs. Darcy spend her days with them?_ She managed a smile and the gentlemen returned.

Emma was asked to play, and she agreed, if her mother would sing. Mrs. Darcy did so, and the evening passed quite quickly, being satisfactory to all, save Miss Bingley, who was offended that she was not asked to play as well. She was much more accomplished than Miss Darcy after all!

Henry was returned to his living quarters above the draper's shop by way of Mr. Faber's carriage. After of course thanking his host and hostess and telling Emma she played very well.

"All in all, don't you think it was quite an evening?" Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy that evening after everyone had gone.

"Very nice, Mr. Faber seems a very interesting man."

"And Henry looked such a little gentleman clean and dressed up" Mrs. Darcy added. She had quite taken the boy to heart.

"Yes" his reply subdued this time, Elizabeth asked him what the matter was.

"I can not help but think of Wickham when I see Henry. I believe some of the favor my Father showed him is what began the spoiling of his character."

"Fitzwilliam! How could you compare Henry with Wickham?"

"You are right my dear, there is no comparison, the two are not at all alike. There was much more to it than being favored above the other servants. Forgive me my dear."

"Miss Bingley" the servant announced, barely able to get into the drawing room ahead of the irate woman.

She was hardly in the room before she began talking "Mrs. Darcy! You will never guess what I have discovered! I can not think how you have been deceived! But it is no matter, though I pity you greatly!"  
"What are you talking of Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth asked, thoroughly confused.

"Of Mr. Faber's young Nephew! I have just discovered today that he is a draper's assistant on Gracechurch-street!"

"How very interesting. Still, I fail to see how this is to bring your pity on me, especially since I had no idea that Mr. Faber even had a nephew."

"Well, whoever that young boy you had here was working in the shop!" Miss Bingley was quite out of breath now."

"Oh, Henry! Yes, do not alarm yourself; I knew of it, in fact, Mr. Darcy was the one to get him his position."

"What?!" Miss Bingley sputtered.

"He isn't related to Mr. Faber at all but is an orphan we have been able to help. He is quite a dear boy is he not?" she asked, waving the letter she was writing so it could dry.

Miss Bingley was struck speechless. "I dined with a draper's assistant at Mr. Darcy's house?"

"I thought that was already established, Miss Bingley."

"Mrs. Darcy," Miss Bingley asked condescendingly "are you at all aware of the rules of the society we live in? What would people think of you should they hear such stories of you?"

"I would hope they would think of doing the same should they ever be in the position too. Good day Miss Bingley, I believe I just heard the carriage pull round."

Please tell me that my punctuation was a little better? I ran it through an online edditer.


	18. Chapter 18

so sorry to everyone who tried to read that! I don't know what I did. Hope it works this time!

okay, sorry again, there was some confusion, Emma did break her _leg,_ not her arm. sorry!

Chapter 17

The return trip from London was not very memorable; the children were board and had to be kept from irritating each other which gave Darcy and Elizabeth very little time to talk of think on the drive.

They all, however, arrived back at Pemberley safely and took a day to recuperate from the trip before settling back into their familiar routines of tutors and lessons and afternoon teas.

"So, how was London?" Mary asked with shining eyes "I don't suppose I will ever get to go there myself, but hearing about it from you could be just as good."

Emma pursed her lips, trying to decide what parts she should tell her friend. "It's not at all as nice as the country. We did go to hear some music, that was pretty, and some of the parks were very fun, but there were so many people and so much noise and dirt!"

"I bet we have more dirt here in the country" Mary laughed.

"Well, maybe more dirt, but it's not as dirty dirt" Emma conceded.

"Did you meet any new friends?"

"No, no friends. I met a few new people, though. Mr. Faber was very nice. Oh! And when I went with Mama one afternoon, I meet Lady Brandon."

"Oh! Was she anything like the son you met?"

"No, she was very nice, I actually liked her, and I think she liked Mama too, they talked for such a long time!"

"That sounds nice" Mary smiled, looking down to count the stitches on her knitting "not too much happened here, we got a good rain, once and one of the roads got a little flooded. Oh yes! Trousers was fine while you were gone, I even walked all the way to your house one day to inquire after him for you!"

"Thank you" Emma giggled, "he seemed fine when I got home, but I did miss him.

"Tell me more about the concert; I should like to go to one sometime."

"Well, maybe you can!" Emma took a seat next to Mary at the small table in her house.

Mary shook her head "concerts are for fine people like you, and your family, besides, I will be here for a long time, Mama can't do without me."

"Is she any better?" Emma asked, tentatively.

Once gain Mary shook her head as if not trusting herself to speak. But after a moment she answered aloud. "No, the doctor said she won't get any better. I just have to treasure every day I have with her before she goes to a better place."

"Aren't you sad?" Emma asked, surprised at how calm her friends was.

"For me yes, But how can I be sad for her when I know she will go to heaven, and I will see her again someday.

Emma was quiet for a few minutes, both of them having forgotten the concert, she couldn't help thinking about the differences between both their lives, and yet Mary was still so happy… She thought of Henry.

Wanting to tell someone about what she had seen, and also to remind Mary that London wasn't all that much to miss, she slowly told her about him.

"You have a very good heart Emma," Mary said seriously when she had finished talking "don't ever let your conscience get hard. God has given you so much, think of the good you can do for others! He must have a wonderful plan for you!"

All the way back to Pemberley, Emma thought over the words Mary had spoken, was there some great plan to her life? Something bigger than just living at Pemberley, with her Papa and Mama, and the hard task of growing up? It was a lot for a little girl to take in all at once, but that night, after she had been tucked in, she crept to her window and looked out at the stars.

They were brighter and beautiful as always, opening the window, she leaned out, could she really do big things? She felt an excitement, what could it be? She wanted to get started now! Did she have to wait? Growing up took so long!

One year later…

Emma winced at the sound of a discord note in the middle of the piano piece from the music room. Shrugging off the shiver the improper notes brought on she attempted to focus back on the book she was reading, but as the piano tinkled on, and several more wrong notes were hit and disregarded, Emma couldn't stand it anymore.

Tossing the book aside, she hurried to the music room, unsure what she was going to do about it, only knowing something must be done… Emma stopped in the doorway and watched her mother for a minute as she sat at the piano, neither really practicing or playing, just tinkering around on the keys.

Elizabeth looked up and saw her daughter in the doorway "there you are Emma, what have you been doing all this afternoon?"  
"I was reading"

Mrs. Darcy smiled "you were until you couldn't stand the sound of my playing anymore, was that it?"

"Well…" Emma tried to think of a diplomatic answer but came up with none.

"Don't worry, I know how it sounds" Elizabeth chuckled, "I haven't practiced in too long." She patted the bench "play this duet with me; I want to see what it sounds like with both parts."

With a smile, Emma joined her mother and they set up the music, duets with Mrs. Darcy were very different from a duet with her cousin Beth. She and Beth played hard, trying to perfect the music, when she played with her mother, she had fun. They invariably ended up laughing too hard to play anymore.

That's an f sharp mama"

"Oh," Elizabeth giggled "thank you."

"It doesn't sound as full and rich as I remember it sounding last time I heard it." Emma said, puzzled.

"I was skipping the extra notes" Mrs. Darcy admitted, making a slight blunder and stopping to correct it, she fell slightly behind.

"They're not extra" Emma protested, they are there for a reason, it doesn't sound the same without them."

"Fine, but you'll have to slow down if you're going to make me do that!"

"I can't slow down anymore" Emma giggled.

"Then you'll have to let me skip the extra notes!"

That was when Peter came in, "Emma! Your playing has gotten worse! Oh! Hello Mama!" he reddened when he realized what he had meant as teasing for his sister could be an insult to his mother. But both mother and daughter burst into laughter and he relaxed.

"What do you need Peter?" Mrs. Darcy asked, finishing with a flourish.

"I just came to find Emma, William and I were going on a walk and we thought she might want to come with us."

"That sounds like a good idea" Mrs. Darcy agreed, there is a lady, one of the tenants that I heard was sick I must go visit her, so I will be out too, but I daresay I'll be going in the other direction."

"Yes!" Emma agreed "I'll just go get my bonnet!" Emma hopped up from the piano bench and scampered off to her room. Walks with Peter were much different then walks with William. With her oldest brother, they walked and talked, with Peter, they invariably got dirty, made some new discovery on the height of a particular tree, and how best to climb it, or discovered a new flower, and often a new place to cross the creek.

Emma couldn't say which sort of walks she preferred, she liked them both, with William she could talk about things that were serious, and meaningful, with Peter, they just had fun, and in that way deepened their relationship.

She was still tying on her bonnet when she reached the door with her brothers. "I see you are coming with us" William smiled, opening the door for her. He might look the least like their father, but he was the most like Mr. Darcy in every other way, at only thirteen he was already wise beyond his years and serious, though in no wise dull.

"Of course, how could she refuse a walk with her favorite brother?" Peter joked.

"True, how could you refuse to walk with me?" William smiled at her.

"I was talking about myself" Peter good-naturedly argued.

"Where are you going?" Bennet suddenly appeared in the hall, his dark curls a tousled mess.

"We were going for a walk" Emma admitted, to her younger brother.

"Without me? Bennet's lip protruded in a pout.

"Well, we thought you were taking your nap!" Peter patted his little brother's head because he knew it annoyed him.

"Not anymore!" Bennet smiled, giving them all a glimpse of the charm he used liberally on the maids and other servants. Of all the children, Bennet was the sneakiest. Emma believed he could get away with anything with the servants, especially the women, who adored him. He was in fact, rather spoiled, in the sense that he knew precisely what he could get away with, and did so. Whatever he was, they all adored him.

"Well, if you are finished, you can come with us" Emma agreed.

"But remember" William added sternly "mama and Mrs. Reynolds said not bringing creatures into the house again."

"I believe the word Mrs. Reynolds used was "horrid beasts" Peter chuckled, leading the way out of the house.

They started down the walk outside of the house, the cool fall breeze teased the hem of Emma's skirts and played with any loose curls. Bennet ran circles around them as they walked and talked. Eventually, though, in one of his passes, Bennet stepped in a puddle and splashed them all, Peter gave chase, and William made sure to get out of their way, going down to the creek bank.

Emma headed up to her favorite climbing tree. Climbing a tree in a dress was indeed an art, and she had learned it pretty early, along with bug catching and several other things that she deemed necessary to keeping up with her brothers and not getting teased about being a " _girl._ "

And tree climbing she liked, so while her brothers were busy she quickly scaled it to a good height and stood there, enjoying the stiff breeze and the feel of the tree gently swaying beneath her.

She looked out over the Pemberley grounds, smiling at the beauty she was so used to that too often she didn't notice it.

"Emma, come on down! We want to go on further!" William called from a short distance away.

"Coming!" She turned around to climb back down. Emma never knew quite what happened next, she was always careful, and he never fell from a tree before, but something went wrong, and suddenly she was falling. She hardly had time to scream before she hit the ground. Then blinding pain, her leg!

William Peter and Bennet were there in a minute. "Emma! Are you alright! What happened?!" Peter dropped down next to her, while she gave a valiant effort not to cry.

"My leg" she managed, a few tears leaking out the corner of her eyes.

William took charge "Bennet! Run back to the house and let Papa know!" he ordered, before joining Peter next to his sister. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No" Emma shook her head.

"Do you want to wait for Papa, or do you want Peter and I to carry you?"

"I will wait for Papa" Emma managed, now unable to keep the tears back. She didn't think they had walked so far away from the house, but it seemed to take Bennet and her father a very long time to get back.

In truth, it was probably only twenty minutes. Bennet had never run back to the house that fast and Mr. Darcy certainly didn't waste any time in coming. He had two of the servants follow him with a makeshift stretcher and Emma was carried back to the house with all speed.

A doctor had already been sent for, as Bennet's fright and lack of knowledge on the extent of the injury had frightened them all.

The village doctor arrived quickly enough and cleared the room of anxious family members to conduct a quick check of the patient's injuries. When he came out of the room, Mr. Darcy was relieved to see that he didn't look very grave or alarmed.

"Miss Darcy has broken her leg, the fall seems not to have hurt her in any other way, her head is fine as are her arms and back. There should be little problem and her recovery should be quick, most children are fast to heal."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Mr. Darcy shook his hand vigorously.

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything, God protected your daughter. Now, though, I have to set the bone, and it will be painful the bone has to be realigned slightly so I suggest that you or the girl's mother come in and hold her hand while I do my work."

"Mrs. Darcy is out," Mr. Darcy said, relieved that his wife shouldn't have to see any of this, hopefully when she got back, Emma would be all put to rights and she needn't worry. He went in and held Emma's hand and stroked her hair while the doctor took hold of the injured limb, and her three brothers and several of the staff watched anxiously from the doorway.

When the bone snapped back into place, Emma did scream, she hadn't meant to, but it was too much for a nine-year-old to take, afterward she cried while Mr. Darcy held her and the doctor splinted the leg. He gave Emma something for the pain and she was soon asleep.

Mr. Darcy, feeling the after effects of adrenaline with all the fear and worry he had gone through, left her bedside and went to wait for his wife, not wanting her to hear it from one of the servants when she got back. William stayed in Emma's room, watching in case she woke and needed something. Peter and Bennet and the rest of the staff tiptoed about, as if afraid of waking her.

Elizabeth blew in the front door with the fall leaves and was surprised to find Darcy waiting for her. She started to greet him with a smile but the moment she saw the look on his face she stopped the cheerful greeting "What is it Fitzwilliam?"

"Emma broke her leg-"

"What! When! Is she alright!?"

"Just after you left, Bennet came back and told me, she fell out of a tree."

"Just after I left! Why didn't you send for me? I might have been here for her!" Mrs. Darcy demanded, furious, tossing aside her shawl without a thought and hurrying upstairs to her daughter's room.

Emma had not woken yet, and Mrs. Darcy refused to leave her side until she opened her eyes and her mother's heart could be satisfied that she was really and truly alright.

When Emma did open her eyes again, feeling groggy and sore from the medicine and the fall, she was surprised to find most of her family sitting around the bed. Mrs. Darcy squeezed her hand "are you feeling better?"

Emma squeezed back as best she could "yes, I think so, my leg still hurts, though." She looked around at her family "Papa, how long until I may walk again?"

"The doctor says you need to stay in bed for at least four weeks."

Emma sagged back against the pillows "That long?" How would she bear it?

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked changing the subject as she held a cup to her lips so Emma could take a sip of water "William and Peter went down to the kitchen and ordered up everything they could think of that you liked. Boys, as you know think food the best medicine in the world."

"It is" Peter insisted, forcing lightness "I am sure some sorbet and cake will have your arm better in no time!"

Before Emma could reply, with a thump, a fat orange and white cat jumped up onto the foot of the bed and with a loud meow, walked up the length of her to stop on her chest, reaching over and giving her nose a few vigorous licks and then head butting her cheek.

"I think he say's he is sorry you got hurt" Bennet piped up.

"Hello Trousers" Emma smiled, scratching her cat behind the ears and rubbing his back like he liked.

"Fat cat! Walking on Emma isn't going to make her feel better!" William scolded, trying to remove the cat. Trousers put his ears back and hissed at the intruder and then curled up on Emma, a fat, orange ball of fur, and regarded the rest of the family as if daring them to move him.

"I believe Trousers has staked his claim" Mr. Darcy sighed "we had better take good care of her or we will have to answer to him." The family chuckled except for William, who disliked the cat greatly. Trousers just closed his eyes and purred.


	19. Chapter 19

wow, why is this so tiny? Well, I'm back, so sorry for the delays, I've been haveing writers discouragement lately, and couldn't write. hope you all are still enjoying!

Chapter 18

"Here, play another game with me, I'll even let you win" William pushed the chess board towards her.

"It's no fun if you let me win" Emma complained setting up her pieces and frowning at the fancy carved pieces. She was sick of chess, mostly because she had played 137 games since breaking her leg, but also because William had won 333 of those games the 137th had been a draw because Bennet had come running in chasing one of the dogs and had upset the chess board. But as much as she was beginning to hate it, chess was better than just laying around with nothing else to do…

"Let me give you a hint" William started to reach across the board to move one of her pieces.

"No, I want to do it myself! Emma stopped him, the more William won, the more determined she became to win herself. She studied the board with determination, trying to figure out what player William was after next. Maybe she could try and distract him…

"What is Peter doing?" she asked.

"His lessons" William smirked "he had "forgotten" about some of them and Mama found out. She is making him do them right now."

"Then I won't be seeing him for a while," she said with a sigh, hopping one of his pawns with her knight and taking a bishop, only to loose her knight to his rook.

"How are your lessons coming?" William asked "I always thought it would be fun to do lessons in bed."  
"It's not, If there is anything worse than French lessons in the lesson room, it's French lessons stuck in bed. I can't even look forward to going outside when I'm done, or even ask to go get a drink of water when it runs long" Emma said, sighing again "but Madam Lefeu says my accent is getting better."

William moved one of his pieces and all of a sudden, Emma realized that in just two moves, if he didn't move her that is, his queen was hers! She tried not to look excited.

"So, did Papa tell you that he doesn't want you climbing trees any more?" William asked, moving a pawn one square forward. He was going to get her other knight, but she would have to sacrifice it if she was going to get his queen… "Wait, Papa said what?" Emma asked, suddenly comprehending what William had said.

"I heard him talking to mama last night, he wanted you to stop climbing trees after this, I think Mama was arguing with him but I'm not sure if they decided. Papa wouldn't stop her from climbing trees, would he? She would be more careful!

She momentarily forgot that distress when she sent her rook swooping in and took his queen. "Ha! Take that!"

"Hey! You're going to get it for that! Sneaky little sisters!"

"Emma, are you ready to hear some more of the book we were reading yesterday?" Mrs. Darcy poked her head in the door.

"Yes," Emma moved a piece "we won't be much longer I'm sure, William will probably win in a minute, so go ahead and start reading" Emma waved to a chair next to the bed.

"Alright," Mrs. Darcy took a seat and started reading the book.

In the middle of one of the exciting parts, Emma suddenly shouted "Check mate! Ha!"

"What!? William quickly looked over the board before him "hey! You distracted me!" he protested.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I won! Woo hoo!"

"Ready for a rematch?"

"No way! I'm never playing another game of chess again! I have to quit while I'm ahead!"

When will your leg be fixed? I want to play with you" Bennet said with a sigh, as he sat next to Emma kn her bed.

"I don't know, but some times I wish they had just cut it off and saved time" Emma grumbled, tossing aside a letter form a London acquaintance that she didn't really like. Why did _she_ have to write?

"I wish you could come to the house party at the Mertz's tonight, won't you be lonely here at home?"

"No, I will be fine, Mama insisted on staying, even though I told her to go" Emma was secretly glad her mother was staying, but felt to grouchy at the moment to say anything.

"What did Beth say last time she wrote you?" Bennet continued the questions.

"Not a lot, Aunt Caroline was staying with them again."

"I don't like Aunt Caroline," Bennet said cheerfully, sliding off of her bed and collecting his toys that he had brought in.

"I don't think she likes you either" Emma smiled "ever since you were a little baby and spit up on her new gown!"

Bennet left the room giggling at that picture, and Emma was left alone to stare at the ceiling for a while until Mrs. Darcy arrived.

"How do you feel today Emma?" she said cheerfully, tucking the blankets in closely. Emma had meant to be cheerful and bright, but instead a tear slid down her cheek at the sight of her mother. Some how Mothers have that affect on their children at times. You can hold it all together until mom comes, someone you know will sympathys with you and make everything better.

"Oh, Emma, what's the matter?" Mrs. Darcy cupped her daughters cheek and wiped away the tear.

"I am just so board" Emma managed "and when I'm here alone I can't help but think, what if I never walk again?" more tears followed the first.

"Don't think like that Emma, you are fine, the doctor said so, these things just take time. You'll be okay. Now, sit back and get comfortable and I will tell you a story. What would you like to hear?"

Wiping away the last of her tears Emma snuggled into the fat pillows on her bed "The one where you first met Papa."

"You've heard that one often!"

"I know, I like it!"

Mrs. Darcy started to recount the night of that fateful ball when Emma quickly interrupted her "Mama, is Papa going to tell me I can't climb anymore trees?"

Mrs. Darcy paused her story and thought about that question for a minute "I think you should talk to your father about that" she decided after a minute.

"Alright, continue," Emma said, rubbing Trousers fur as he snuggled up next to her.

"I spent a lot of time dressing for that ball, we were all excited about finally seeing the fabled Mr. Bingley, who your grand mother assured us all, had at least five thousand a year about ten times a day!" Emma giggled "I of course hadn't even heard of a Mr. Darcy before…"

"Papa" uh ho, Mr. Darcy had seen that look before, it spelled trouble, as did the tone of Emma's voice.

"What is it Emma?" he asked, placing a good night kiss on her forehead.

"I have a question" Emma said with determination "William said last week that you were going to forbid me to climb anymore trees?" she stopped and waited for him to either deny or confirm the statement.

This might take a while… with a sigh Mr. Darcy took a seat on the side of her bed, careful not to move her leg. "Yes, I did say that. Why?"

"Because, I _like_ climbing trees!" Emma wailed "This was just an accident, it won't happen again!"

"I just want to protect you Emma" Darcy reminded her firmly, "it could have been your neck instead of you leg! Then what would we have done?" Emma didn't answer, and wouldn't look at him. "Will you trust me and do as I say?"

Emma nodded, her chin nearly touching her chest. "Emma, you know why I do this right?"

"Yes," Emma answered in a voice so quiet he could hardly hear it "because you love me." Then she finally looked up at him "but it doesn't seem fare!"

"You have to trust that when I tell you something I have a reason, and you can trust that even if it doesn't seem fare or right, I am trying to do what is best for you."

Emma heaved a sigh "Yes Papa"

"Yes Papa what?"

Emma gave him a little bit of a smile "Yes Papa, I will trust you. And I'll do what you say" she gave him a hug and he held her for a minute, unable to resist adding a question onto it "always?"

"Always, even when I'm as old as Grandfather." Emma said with a giggle. Mr. Darcy said another good night and left, remembering her words, and only hoping they were going to remain true forever like she had said. Unfortunately he couldn't help remembering that girls did some very foolish things hen they were in that particular age of fourteen and fifteen if they weren't watched very closely.

Surely Emma would never act like that, as long as he kept scoundrels like Wickham away from her. but even sweet Emma was a little strong willed…

Emma was so happy when the day finally came for her to take the splint and bandages off, and finally take her first few steps. It seemed like forever since she had last walked! Able to go out a little he next morning into the garden she was amazed at how new everything seemed, since she had not seen it for a while.

Every blade of grass held a drop of dew and as the early morning sun rose, it's golden light caught the water droplets, casting the grounds of Pemberley in a golden yellow glow. Tired from her exertions and unable to resist the temptation of staying outside, Emma called a maid to bring her drawing things and attempted to capture the scene.

She wasn't very good at drawing the landscapes most girls strove to capture, finding that there were much more interesting subjects to be drawn in the faces of people around her. her interest in drawing had grown in years of late and she often prevailed upon her brothers to be models.

They protested and complained as brothers are want to do, but were secretly pleased. She admired the sketch once she was finished and back inside to rest, as her father instructed. The drawing had served two purposes, her father had left her out longer than he would have otherwise, as she must finish her drawing.

Pleased with her efforts, and the fact that she was finally well again, Emma propped her head on her chin and stared out the sitting room window at the beauty before her, drinking it in and hardly able to wait until she would be counted strong enough by the doctor to go back to all her old pursuits, minus tree climbing of course…


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, everyone! so sorry for the long wait! I am gearing up for National Novel writing month. I have tried to write a few chapters ahead so I can still post something during November.

Chapter 19

"Wow Emma, you look pretty!"

"I believe I should be offended by the way you said that!" Emma sniffed, smoothing her pink party dress.

"Oh Em, you know I didn't mean it that way, you just look extra pretty," Peter said throwing a casual arm around his younger sisters shoulders.

"careful!" Emma warned, pulling back "don't mess up my hair!" she patted her curls, pretending to be afraid they were disarranged. She had just been informed by her mother's lady's maid, that no matter what she did, the girl's hair looked the same! Excessively curly!

Emma didn't mind, or care, she rather liked the fact that she had hair like her father's.

"You have my humblest apology, my Lady!" Peter gave her an exaggerated bow and held out his arm for her "may I escort you to the ball?"

"It's not a ball" Emma reminded him "just a house party." Their Aunt and uncle Bingley had invited the Darcy's over to stay as long as they could and come to the house party they had planned this evening. Emma, not getting the chance to go to very many parties, as balls were much too late for her yet, was excited.

The party was exciting, even though it was a fairly small one, to Emma it seemed large and crowded, with all the pretty dresses and noisy conversation. And the food! lots of good food! not to mention the company of her cousins.

Beth drew her aside and wanted to hear all about her broken leg. Emma didn't really want to talk about that, but found that it was a very exciting thing for the younger Bingley's. who couldn't imagine how you could break your leg.

"Did it hurt Emma?" little Edward asked, eyes wide.

"Oh yes, very much."

"Did you cry?"

"Yes, a little."

"Play with us Emma!" the twins, Ruth and Anna demanded at length, tired of their brother's interest in such a boring subject.

"I can't we're at a party, remember what your Mama said? We have to be little ladies and gentlemen!" Emma reminded the girls.

"Emma!" Bennet tugged her skirts, pointing to where Mrs. Hurst sat "Mrs. Hurst has my cake, and I want it back."

"Why did she take it?"

"I don't know. I just left it in the chair, and now she is sitting there."

"Bennet!" Emma gasped, "do you mean she sat on it?!"

"Maybe, but I want another piece" Bennet insisted. Emma looked at Mrs. Hurst, the woman had an unusual expression on her face and Emma had a feeling that she had just become aware of the cake on her seat.

Bennet started giggling when he saw the ladies expression. Not wanting to see how it turned out, Emma hurried her giggling little brother away, scolding him all the way.

William later told Emma with amusement that Mrs. Hurst had been sure to stand against the wall for the rest of the evening.

Emma outwardly scolded Bennet for what he had done, but her own sense of humor couldn't be repressed and she had a hard time not laughing at the absurdity of it all.

She was leaning against the wall watching her mother and thinking how pretty she looked when another young lady came and stopped there. They had been introduced, she was the daughter of one of the Bingley's neighbors and friends and was older than Emma by several years, a grown up twelve.

While searching her memory for the girl's name, Emma waited for her to say something but she seemed to just be watching the party. Emma followed her gaze to see that it was fastened on her oldest brother William who was talking with her cousin Angela.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Emma asked, thinking the girl might be lonely.

"Oh yes, it is very nice, I can't wait until my coming out" she sighed. And then without waiting for a reply continued "isn't that your brother?" she indicated William whom she hadn't taken her eyes from yet.

"Yes," Emma said slowly, suddenly uncomfortable.

"He's so handsome," she said with a sigh. Emma looked at her brother with alarm. _William? Handsome?_ He was a nice brother, but that didn't mean he was exactly handsome, and even if he was, what business was it of Miss _what's her name_?

"What good taste you have" Emma spoke up "I am sure when he is older he will be quite sought after. It's unfortunate that he has decided not to marry." She said it without thinking. It worked to discourage the romantic young girl, and Emma comforted her conscience with the fact that it was true, she had heard William claim that he didn't plan to get married, though her mother and father rather laughed it off.

Feeling a bit disappointed with her quick tongue and unthinking speech, she slunk off to find Beth and continue their discussion on the absurd length of the feathers on some of the women's headdresses.

"Don't stay up too late talking," Mrs. Bingley said, tucking the girls in that night. The girls had begged and pleaded until they were permitted to share rooms on the visit. And so Beth and Emma were both snuggled in the same bed, ready to whisper for a little while before going to sleep.

They talked about the party, laughed about some of the silly things that had happened, Bennet's escapade was foremost. As much as they had scolded the younger boy, they laughed about it now.

The next morning, Emma and Beth, at the former's suggestion, were both up early and slipping out through the servant's entrance, they headed for the stables where riding ponies were always in abundance due to the large amount of young riders.

"You can ride Charles Pony" Beth suggested "he doesn't ride him much anymore, he's too busy trying to convince Father and Mother to get him a horse, he thinks he's too grown up for a Pony now."

Emma had learned to ride from her father at Pemberley. Mr. Darcy had made sure all his children had a good knowledge of the art, he wanted no fears about them being thrown off. Though she admitted it to know one, Emma had often gone riding with her brothers, and she hadn't used a sidesaddle. Her riding skirt was plenty full, and on the Pemberley grounds, there was no one to see.

She had a secret feeling that her mother and father knew, they _always_ seemed to know, but they hadn't said anything about it, and she was very capable of riding properly, should the need arise.

Today she was with Beth and had no desire to shock her good cousin. The stable hands saddled their horses and helped the young ladies up onto their mounts, and the cousins road out. The Bingley estate was not half so large or grand as that of the Darcy home, but it did have some very nice grounds to walk or ride in. Beth kept her mount to a sedate pace, and Emma matched her pony's stride, even though she wished to push them faster. After all, she could go this fast walking!

The truth was, that when alone, Emma rarely walked, she much preferred to run, it was one way to get out of the strict confines that society kept in the drawing room.

"Have you ever thought that someday your brothers will grow up and get married?" Emma asked out of the blue.

Beth looked at her and laughed a little before she realized she was serious. "Well, yes I guess, I never thought about it much, I was busy thinking about my wedding most of the time. Why?"

"Oh, some girl last night told me William was handsome, I was a little surprised, and then I got to thinking that one day they would get married and leave and I would be there by myself."

"Oh, but you will get married too!" Beth laughed.

Emma frowned, giving that some thought "I don't know" she said, thinking of her limited experience with boys "I don't like boys very much besides Papa, and My brothers, and cousins."

"Oh, but boy's are nicer when they grow up, Mama told me so," Beth assured her. Emma didn't say anymore, but she secretly doubted that there really was another man like her father out there, and she wasn't settling for less.

Pushing those thoughts away she urged her mount up the hill, "come on Beth! Let's go a little faster!"

Emma had had quite a few plans for her last day at the Bingley's, having tea with Caroline Bingley wasn't one of them. "It's so nice to be around young girls who know how to behave properly!" she said, pouring tea for the two silent girls. "There are so many girls who don't have the advantage of an upbringing like yours, who grow into fortune hunters and so much worse."

Emma really tired, but sometimes even when she meant for it too, her mouth wouldn't stay closed "you mean like tradesmen's daughters?" she asked innocently. Miss Bingley gave her a sharp look as if trying to tell if she knew that her father had been a tradesman.

Emma knew very well, but she didn't hold it against her "aunt." She did, however, hold her rudeness, her flattery, and her excessive perfume against her. Emma liked the truth, she liked to be able to see a person and understand what they were, Miss Bingley liked to muddy the waters.

"Tradesmen's daughters are often vulgar, but there are some exceptions."

"Not too many?" Emma asked politely, taking a biscuit.

"More than you might think" Miss Bingley hurried to assure her "in fact, I meet with some remarkable women nearly every time I go to London."

"Then perhaps it's not necessarily the advantages you are given, but the upbringing that goes along with it" Emma spoke up "an uneducated girl will be just that, in any circle of society, and a woman who is well educated, not only in schooling, but in proper behavior and kindness, will be just that, in whatever station she is, and whether or not she has money or a title."

"My goodness Miss Darcy! You speak very decidedly on such a subject!" Miss Bingley sputtered slightly as she tried to get the conversation back to whatever she had originally planned.

"Emma speaks very decidedly on any subject," Beth said proudly. Miss Bingley gave up her attempts to garner and invitation to Pemberley and meekly passed the cakes.

Is Beth here?" Bennet asked, wandering into the girl's room.

"No, not right now, I think she went to get a book she wants to share with me."

"Oh, okay" Bennet didn't wait to be invited but crawled under the covers on the bed while Emma brushed through her tangled hair in front of the window.

"Are you tired Ben?" she asked, glancing at her younger brother on the bed. He nodded a little and ducked his head. If Emma knew anything about little brothers she would think he looked a little guilty.

"I was bad today Emma," he said suddenly, confessing. Emma set down her hair brush, "Bennet, what did you do?"

He slid further under the covers and pulled them up to hide his smile "I put a frog in Miss Bingley's bed."

"Bennet! You didn't!" Emma gasped. There was a scream from the other room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Emma, where is your mother?" Mr. Darcy asked as Emma blew in the door, clutching a tiny kitten against her chest.

"I think she is still with one of the tenants. Mrs. Porter's mother took a turn for the worse and Mama brought her some food." Emma tried to sneak on her way to her room.

"And Emma, you know what your mother said about more animals in the house, you already brought in a rabbit and a baby bird this week."

"But Papa, Joseph found him out in the garden under a bush, he's too little to make it on his own, and his Mother is gone," Emma's brown eyes pleaded more eloquently than her words as she held up the tiny bundle of black fur.

Mr. Darcy sighed, the first sign of his relenting and Emma quickly took up her, or should we say the kitten's case again. "He won't be any trouble, I'll take care of him, and as soon as he is old enough he will go back outside," she promised as solemnly as ever a nine-year-old could.

"Very well" Mr. Darcy agreed "but you know we will not be bringing them all to London with us, and tell me, when is that bird going to go out? He's been driving the servants out of their minds with his constant chirping."

"It's called singing!" Emma called, hurrying upstairs to find a bed for her new little patient, "and don't worry; I'll figure something out." Emma couldn't bear to see anything in pain or trouble, and so was doing her best to right all the little wrongs she found at Pemberley.

Her parents felt just as bad as Emma when a baby bird fell out of a tree and was being played with by one of the cats, (well, maybe not quite as bad) but sometimes those things happened. Mrs. Darcy had been quite patient with all the little friends, except for the skunk that is.

Emma found Mittens a warm bed by the fire, calling to one of the passing maids to please stoke it up, before hurrying down to the kitchens for some milk.

"Mrs. Hamley, may I have some milk please?" she asked the head cook.

"Miss Darcy, you already had your snack, this wouldn't be for one of them little animals you have in your room would it?" Mrs. Hamely asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't deny a poor orphaned kitten a little milk would you?" Emma asked.

"I reckon as long as it's just a kitten that's alright" Mrs. Hamley agreed, moving about the kitchen to get the requested snack. "I suppose you'll want it warmed up, will you?"

"Yes please." Mrs. Hamely might seem a bit gruff, but she was a kindly soul, who would stand by any Darcy to the death, especially Bennet, but then that little charmer was most everyone's favorite.

Mrs. Darcy came in not long before dinner looking weary, as she allowed the maid to help her off with her outer layer of clothing. "How is she?" Mr. Darcy asked, speaking of Mrs. Porter, a woman that had been a tenant to his father and was now quite old.

"Not well, she has gotten worse, and I have sent for the doctor, though she insisted that I not."

"You look quite tired yourself" Mr. Darcy commented, frowning. "How long were you there today?"

"A few hours today. I need to find one of the girls around who might be able to nurse her for me." Elizabeth said, brushing at a loose curl tiredly.

"How often have you been going?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Every day for a week now," Elizabeth admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have found someone else to care for her?" Darcy asked, concerned.

"I know how attached to Mrs. Porter you are, and I was hoping she would get well before I had to tell you. Now I don't think she is going to get well. I feel quite done in, as my mother would say. I believe I will lie down for a little while before dinner."

"I will send for the doctor even if she insists against it, and I will visit her as well if you think it is that close." Darcy tipped her head forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Now, you go and rest," he ordered gently. Elizabeth was not one to take naps, but she did look quite tired, Darcy thought little of it at the time.

He and the children dinned alone, as Mrs. Darcy sent down saying that she would take a little dinner in her room.

The children were all in an excellent mood, and so didn't notice the fact that their father seemed a little preoccupied.

Bennet had spent most of the day playing in the creek with his older brothers, who had taken it upon themselves to dam up a portion of it and had been working busily on the project. As of yet, it was not successful, but it did provide a great deal of mud to be played with. That had been Bennet's job, they had charged him with the task of mixing up the mud for the glue to hold things together. Bennet had taken his job very seriously, and who knows where their dam might be now if Mrs. Darcy hadn't walked by on her way back from the village and seen her messy children out getting muddy and wet in the fall air.

Until further notice, the dam project was put on hold, indefinitely, and the boys were forced to begin thinking of just how they were going to get clean in time for dinner.

"Papa, can I have dessert now? I'm not hungry for dinner anymore."

"Can we go fishing tomorrow?"

"Peter! Use your manners!"

"Who made you the queen?"

"When Mama isn't here, someone has to watch you boys!"

"Girls are the ones that have to be watched!" the teasing and chattering went on around him, the repeated questions forcing Darcy out of his slight worry over Elizabeth not appearing and back to thinking of the children.

"If you can eat dessert Bennet, you can eat more of your dinner." Bennet knew better than to pout and so was faced with the decision of whether to forgo the dinner that he didn't like, _and_ dessert, or eat both.

"It's a bit cold to go fishing, don't you think William?" Darcy addressed his eldest.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"I mean that you boys usually end up getting quite wet by the time we're done."

"If mama say's it's okay, can we?" Peter piped up.

"I don't play in the water anymore," William said, offended that he should still be considered a child in that way when he was thirteen.

After dinner, the children went into the library to play some games, and Mr. Darcy went up to see if his wife was well. Elizabeth's maid told him she was resting and had asked not to be disturbed. Elizabeth had never denied him access to her bedroom, and it was with some confusion that he made his way to his own room instead.

The next morning Darcy woke early to the sound of a bird down the hall chirping. Usually an early riser, he woke with a crick in his neck thanks to the awkward position in wich he had slept. Darcy dragged a hand down his face, feeling the scratch of a days growth. The unsettled feeling of disappointment and confusion from last night hung about him. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had not woken up to Elizabeth on the pillow next to his.

Ringing for his valet, he shrugged into his dressing gown. Abrams must have been waiting right outside the door because he was there in a moment.

Dressed and shaved, Darcy knocked carefully on Elizabeth's door, abruptly remembering their first few day and nights as man and wife and the excitement and awkwardness that went with it. Elizabeth had told him he didn't have to knock, but it had taken him a week to break the habit.

"Come in," her voice was muffled. Opening the door, Darcy found her still in bed, unusual at this hour. Her face was flushed slightly and her fine eyes, not their usual bright color.

"You knocked." she too must be remembering.

"Did you rest well?" he asked directly.

"No," Elizabeth held out a hand. "You never came."

Crossing the room, Darcy took her hand, "I was told by your maid not to disturb you last night." he informed her, annoyed his tone sounded slightly hurt.

"I didn't mean _you_ ; I meant everyone else. You should have come anyway, Fitzwilliam. I don't ever want to be separated." Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "Still, it was most likely for the best. I think I've caught a cold and I don't want you to catch it. I was hoping to be well this morning and be done with it."

"Is it serious?" Darcy immediately laid a hand on her forehead.

"Not at all, and you will not worry about me, that's an order." Her skin was warm to the touch but nothing serious.

"If you're sure, but I suggest you stay in bed and rest today."

"No, I haven't stayed in bed a whole day for any cold, and besides I have much to do supervising the packing for our trip."

"We'll just postpone it," Darcy said decisively.

"Certainly not! I won't have our trip disturbed whatsoever. It won't be a problem." and as if to prove her point, Elizabeth got out of bed and rang for her maid.

"I'll meet you at Breakfast in a few minutes Fitzwilliam, do not worry about me, I shall be well in a few days." The husband and wife shared a smile before separating.

The day was long and busy, and Elizabeth's head ached acutely by the time it was over. She found little time to rest between all that must be done to prepare for their upcoming trip. The day was not easy for Mr. Darcy either. The doctor was sent for Mrs. Porter, but he was too late, Fitzwilliam never did get to visit her.

Emma hated carriage rides, well long ones anyway. Still, London was a lot of fun at times. She was looking forward to hearing the new music this season. Last year they had heard some exquisite pieces that she had been able to play. Someday she would make this trip for her own London season. Emma closed her eyes to imagine it for a minute.

Parties, Dresses, dances, balls. Would it be fun, or would it be tiresome? Who could tell, that was so many years away.

"Shall we stop early today?" Mr. Darcy asked conserned eyes on Elizabeth.

"No," she cocked an eyebrow at him, wrapping a little tighter in her shawl.

"Truely you look-"

"Mr. Darcy, People do not die of little trifling colds. Of this my mother is sure. I will be fine." It was a relief to all when they finally reached Darcy house in London. Despite all she had said and convinced herself of it, Elizabeth was ill, and the fact that she went to her room as soon as they entered the house said so.

Darcy saw to the unloading of their things and had them brought inside. The evening was a quiet one at home as the family settled in. Elizabeth spent the next day indoors as well. She got up saying she felt better, but after she was unable to do any reading or needlework comfortably, it was evident that she should return to her room. Elizabeth rested the rest of the day, and Darcy comforted himself with the thought that finally able to rest she would be on the mend tomorrow.

Darcy woke to his wife's restless tossing and turning in the bed. "Elizabeth?" he asked groggily, rolling over and reaching for her. His hand encountered her cheek, and he drew back in shock at the burning heat of her skin. "Elizabeth!" alarmed now, Darcy attempted to wake her.

Only after had he rung the bell for assistance did Elizabeth come round.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice thick.

"Can you hear me? You're burning up with fever, Love," he caressed her check.

"What is it Master?" a tousled maid in her robe appeared in the doorway, holding a candle.

"Have the doctor fetched at once, Mrs. Darcy is ill." Mr. Darcy said tersely, not looking away from Elizabeth.

"I need some water," Elizabeth closed her eyes, rolling her head from side to side restlessly. "So hot...water."

While the frightened young maid hurried away, Darcy got her a drink and carefully propped her up and tipped the glass to her lips. Hushed and nervous voices were heard as the house came alive with frantic order.

Emma's room was the closest to the Master bedrooms, and it was impossible to sleep through the muffled hubbub. "Papa?" the small form of his daughter appeared in the doorway, her white dress making her look somewhat angelic with the moonlight pouring in the window behind her and illuminating the scene.

"Stay out of the room Emma," Darcy turned from where he was kneeling by the bed holding Elizabeth's hand as she moved about restlessly. "Your mother is ill; I don't want you to fall ill too."

"What happened?" Emma was frightened.

"Don't worry Emma, just go back to your room," her father ordered shortly.

His words did little to reassure her and Emma flew down the hall and back to her room where she crawled under the covers and listened to the noises. How ill was Mama? Would she be well soon? Was she sick like Mrs. Porter who had died?

Unable to lie still and do nothing, Emma threw back the covers and tiptoed down the hall to William's room. The door opened without a creak. William's soft breathing could be heard; he was still asleep. Emma hovered in the doorway, uncertain.

"Emma? Is that you?" William asked, turning over, still half asleep.

"Yes," Emma whispered.

"What is it? what's wrong?"

"Mama is sick, the doctor was sent for," Emma said coming into the room.

"How sick?" William asked, coming more awake and sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know, Papa ordered me away, but she looked ill, she was tossing and turning, and he was worried."

"Come up here," William scooted over to make room for his little sister. Emma climbed up. "Papa always tells the truth, Mama will get well, I am sure. But until we know more, just stay here, better than being alone." And it was. Even when the other person has no comfort to give, it is better than being alone.

It was an hour or so before the doctor could come and when he did his news was not good. "It's a good thing you call me here Mr. Darcy." the doctor looked grave as he spoke, carefully putting away his instruments next to the patient's bed. "Your wife has an infectious fever. I would be lying if I said she was not in danger. In fact, I see a threat to anyone who stays in the house, especially the young and old. I would suggest that you send the children away at once so that they will not catch it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Darcy caught the doctor's hand, "what can you do; she can be made well can she not?"

"It depends greatly, on the patient's will to live, there is not a lot I can do, but rest assured, that many do recover. I would suggest you leave the house as well Mr. Darcy; I will care for your wife, she will receive the very best attention."

"No," Darcy said flatly, and there could be no argument on the subject. The doctor left shortly to get the medicine he had made up at his office. Darcy moved to the bedside and took Elizabeth's hand. The doctor had given her something to help her rest, and she was quiet now. Her hand felt small and fragile in his own; he willed some of his strength into it. She would get well; she must get well.

"Sir? You sent for me?" the housekeeper stopped just outside of the bedroom door.

"Yes, have the children's things pack immediately, I am sending them to Rosings.

"Yes Sir, at once."

"Most of the servants should leave, and see if you can contact my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Yes Sir," the housekeeper curtsied before hurrying away to do as she was told.

For a child, the state of the house was frightening. The servants hurry about, whispering to each other and giving you sympathetic glances but not answering any questions. Their father had not been seen since they had only been told they were to leave. It was a relief then when Colonel Fitzwilliam was announced and shown into the room.

"Uncle Fitzwilliam!" Emma exclaimed, finally, someone who could give them some answers.

"Emma, how are you?" he hardly waited for a reply "where is your father?"

Mr. Darcy appeared at that moment. Emma couldn't remember ever seeing her father in such a rumpled state as he was that morning.

"Ah! Darcy, I came as soon as I received the message," Colonel Fitzwilliam crossed the room quickly, and the cousins clasped hands. "Of course I'll see the children safely to Rosings. How bad is she?"

Mr. Darcy glanced at the faces of his children, already dressed in their traveling clothes and watching the grown-ups carefully. "She is ill; the Doctor thinks there is a risk of infection."

"We're going to Rosings?" William asked when the conversation stopped.

"Yes."

"Why?" Bennet asked.

"Your Mama is very sick, the doctor has gone to get some medicine for her," Darcy stopped here to let his words sink in a minute. "You children must leave the house and once, we can't have you catching the fever."

"Can we see Mama before we go?" Emma pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Emma, I can't risk you children getting sick," Mr. Darcy said sorrowfully.

Bennet promptly began to cry "is Mama going to die?"

"No!" Mr. Darcy softened his voice "no she's not," going down on one knee he gave Bennet a hug, then Emma, even Peter and William accepted one. "Pray for your mother," Mr. Darcy said.

In what seemed like minutes they were all hurried away, the servants having packed what would be needed immediately, more to follow in a day or so. There was little talking in the carriage. Colonel Fitzwilliam was not his usual cheerful self, and the children felt little desire to discuss the one subject all in the forefront of their minds.

Mrs. Dawson, the Nurse, tried to keep Bennet cheerful, but it wasn't easy, even though he was only six he could feel the tension and worry everyone else did. "Is Mama going to be alright?" Bennet finally asked, being hushed by his older siblings.

"Of course!" Peter said crossly "Mama will be well, remember when you got sick last winter, you were fine."

"That's because Mama nursed me, who will nurse her?" Bennet asked.

"Papa will," William reminded him.

"Yes, and the doctor will be there too, she will be quite alright," Mrs. Dawson's tone was cheerful, but she lacked the ability to back her words up with any facts.

"I want to stay with Mama," Bennet whimpered. Emma put an arm around him, and looked to William, wishing he could say something to put them all at ease, but instead, his face looked as worried as her own.

The unknown was the most frightening part of it all, not only were they leaving their beloved Parents behind, but they were as well going to stay with an Aunt they had seen very few times, and who had not endeared herself to them in those few times.

Their Mother, had she wanted to, could have poisoned their minds against Lady Catherine de Bourgh, but instead Elizabeth was the one who had called for an olive branch between the families. Therefore, the children knew nothing of the animosity that had existed, and still did somewhat on the one side. Had they known how much Lady Catherine had disliked their mother, nothing could have induced them to like the old woman.

Dusk had fallen by the time the Darcy carriage had reached Rosings. The step was lowered, and Colonel Fitzwilliam helped them all out. Bennet and Emma were half asleep and came out stumbling and rubbing their eyes.

The ancient butler opened the heavy door slowly and peered out at the footman's ring. "Who is it?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam with the Darcy children and I have here a letter from Mr. Darcy for her ladyship," The colonel raised his voice in case the Butler was hard of hearing.

The Butler admitted them to the entry way. "Wait here please," he said, moving off still carrying the candle.

They waited a few minutes in silence in the dark entryway, Bennet clutched Emma's hand, and she held it, knowing her little brother was at his worst when upset and tired.

"Well? Show them in! What are you waiting for?" the sharp voice from the other room could only belong to Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

The Butler returned to show them into the sitting room where Lady Catherine was still up. The footman bowed "Your Ladyship, the Darcy children-"

"I know my own nieces and nephews! What on earth are you doing here at this hour? Anne has already retired."

"We're sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I'm sure Darcy's letter will explain everything," The Colonel handed her the folded and sealed note. Without saying another word to the Darcy's, Lady Catherine opened the letter and read the short scrawled note their father had sent. After reading the letter, she folded it without a word and turned to the Butler standing in the corner. "Grantly, ring for the housekeeper, the Darcy children will be staying for some time, and they must have rooms prepared. As inconvenient as it may be, it is my family duty. And I always do my duty."

While the Butler slowly moved off, she turned back to them. "I could have had rooms ready for you If I had only had some warning, as it is you shall have to wait."

"Thank you, Aunt," The Colonel bowed politely.

"I'm tired," Bennet complained, rubbing his eyes.

"The housekeeper will be done with your rooms soon," Lady Catherine said setting the letter aside. "You may go and put your carriage away," she informed the footman. "The stable hands will show you where it is to go."

"Yes your ladyship," he paused in the doorway "uh, Miss Darcy, where will you want your, er, _things_ put?" he indicated he meant the animals she had managed to bring first to London and now here, with a meaningful look and a nod of his head.

"In my room please; when it is ready."

"Yes, Miss."

"So, your mother has fallen ill has she?" Lady Catherine de Bourgh said without preamble as soon as the footman had gone. "It sounds quite serious, Darcy is always level headed, and he sounds quite distraught. Well, almost always levelheaded," she added. "I had a cousin who died of just such a fever, he was gone in only a week, you must prepare yourselves for the worst children."

Bennet, who had been listening to all this with his eyes growing larger by the minute promptly sat down and set up a howl at the end of their Aunt's blunt speech.

"Stop that unearthly noise at once!" Lady Catherine ordered before Mrs. Dawson could shush him. Bennet fell silent, staring at her wide-eyed, never having been spoken too with such a tone before.

Thankfully at that moment, the housekeeper appeared, wrapped in her robe and carrying a candle to lead the guests up to their rooms.

Lady Catherine stayed up pacing for a while after they had gone. "Children," she was heard to mutter. "They will be inconsolable if she dies, I don't approve of such violent emotions, I am not one to comfort." She paced some more. If she dies… a few years ago I would have thought this would be a chance for Darcy to come to his senses; he could marry Anne as he should have done years ago. But I see that will never happen now. Much as I hate to admit it, he adores his wife. If she were to die, I doubt he would ever marry again. So while I have little love for that girl myself, for his sake, and the children's, I shall pray she lives."

Taking the candle, she left the room, her opinion on what had happened firmly etched in her mind along with the duties she was bound to perform.

Out in the stables, the horses were being put away and curried. The footmen were unloading the children's things.

"What's that? Animals?" one of the stable hands asked seeing Emma's friends being discharged from the carriage.

"Miss Darcy has a tender heart," the footman said with a grunt, lowering the trunk.

The stable hand laughed "I hope she don't try and bring those into the house!"

"Why not?"  
"You don't know her ladyship. She wouldn't approve."

"Well, I would hate to see them butt heads," the footman said.

"Yeah, her ladyship gets her way. Always has, even his lordship, when he was alive gave her whatever she wanted."

"Well, I don't think you know the Darcy's," the footman commented with a grin as he hefted the trunk and started for the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

thanks to some things brought to my attention, I have edited the last three chapters so that the distances traveled would be more practical I hope. there is no need to reread them, they only major difference being that Mrs. Darcy falls ill in London instead of Pemberly.

thank you again for the help Sooty85, I hope the adjustments help with the believability of the story.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was not used to having children about the house, in fact, there hadn't been children in the house since Anne had been young. Lady Catherine disapproved of them unless they were her own for the most part, even the Collins children stayed at home with their governess when their parents dinned at Rosings.

So while it was a new experience for the Darcy children, it was even more so for their Aunt. Anne had never been an active child. Therefore Lady Catherine had little idea what to do with four healthy and full of energy children. Especially ones that came without a Governess. Lady Catherin was very fond of Governesses, but Miss Baxter had been forced to go home and nurse her elderly mother who had fallen ill.

So Lady Catherine's first step was to order Anne's companion, Mrs. Jenkinson to watch them.

"Yes Your ladyship, of course," Mrs. Jenkinson hesitated.

"Is there a problem?" Lady Catherine asked regally.

"It's just that Anne needs so much care, and I know nothing about children…" Anne's care must not suffer.

"Very well, I will find someone else." A maid with some experience was found and ordered into the instant office of governess; she balked until her pay was increased.

When Emma awoke in the strange house, she sat up with a start, looking about at all the unfamiliar furnishings. Everything in Rosings was big and richly ornamented. The bed she was in looked as if all four of them could have been in it and still had room left over for Trousers to take his half out of the middle.

The woodwork was all dark and carved with roses and lent the room a heavy dark feeling. Sliding out of the high bed Emma moved to the wardrobe where the maid had hung her clothing the night before and heaved the doors open. Emma had just opened it to see her few dresses when the bedroom door opened and in came the maid of last night.

"I see you're up Miss Darcy. I'm Susan Hillsboro, you may call me Susan, and I'm to teach you children while you're here. Now let's get dressed, breakfast has been set out for you downstairs."

Mrs. Dawsom came to help her dress, and in minutes Emma had been buttoned up in her clean dress and her hair had a brush yanked through it and put in order. She met William and Peter in the hallway, coming out to have breakfast as well.

"Children, you will find the breakfast room down the stairs to the left, I will get your brother ready."

"Maybe by today that doctor realized he's wrong and Mama is getting well already," Peter said, determined to look on the bright side. Truthfully Peter didn't want to even think about such a thing, and so was doing his best to pretend it wasn't real, for himself and his younger siblings. "Come on, I'm starving!" he thumped down the stairs his sister on his heels.

They burst into the breakfast room, only to find that Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam were already there. "Where is Susan?" she asked sternly.

"I don't know," Emma said, her voice smaller than before as they went to their seats.

Susan appeared in the doorway "I'm sorry your ladyship, Master Bennet did not want to get up."

"I see," Lady Catherine said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin as Master Bennet and Mrs. Dawson arrived. "I believe children, that we must lay down some rules." She looked them all sternly in the eye. Peter returned the look a little belligerently, William steadily, and Emma was watching the birds out the window.

"First of all, no running. Second, there will be no shouting in the house. Anne is still not feeling well and can not be disturbed. Thirdly you will behave with decorum at all times.

After breakfast you will stay in the library with Susan until called for, then you may sit in the drawing room with me should anyone call. After luncheon, you may walk out of doors, but you must stay clean and return in time to dress for dinner." The laws laid down, Lady Catherine sat back, feeling her duty discharged.

Bennet piped up, "Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh; you have a very long name, do I have to use it all?" Peter and Emma attempted not to giggle and ended up coughing as Lady Catherine looked up sharply, not used to questions during breakfast. When Anne was well enough to come downstairs, she was usually silent. Colonel Fitzwilliam had a hard time disguising his amusement as well. He found the idea of his Aunt saddled with four children rather amusing.

A footman came in at that moment "your ladyship, Mr. Collins is here to see you and the guests."

"Show him in," Lady Catherine said, her tone bored "but tell him he must wait until we are finished eating."

"Yes Your ladyship."

Mr. Collins, in his excitement over hearing that his young cousins had come to grace Rosings with their amiable presence, had forgotten himself and rushed over before remembering that Lady Catherine de Bourgh didn't allow visitors so early.

He was left to ponder this grievous sin in the drawing room while breakfast was finished. Lady Catherine was displeased to have to break her rule of the children going to the library after breakfast, but they must be there to see their cousin, that was no doubt why he was here so early.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, who needed to head back to London pleaded off and after a quick goodbye to his young charges, escaped out the back way to the carriage house, not caring to be detained by Mr. Collins with his good wishes for Mrs. Darcy's health.

The young Darcy's, never having visited Rosing's before had only met their second Cousin Collins twice, when they had come to stay for Christmas several years ago, and once before that when he had displeased Lady Catherine, and they had left for a while to let her cool down. Emma had never been quite sure what to make of him.

When they entered the drawing room, Mr. Collins remembered to greet Lady Catherine first and avoid further blackening his name with her. "Your Gracious ladyship, I humbly apologize for having come at so early, and hour, my only excuse is that I heard the excellent news of my young cousins having come for a stay, and I felt it not only my duty but also my privilege to come and welcome them to Kent."

He stopped to draw breath after this speech and allowed Lady Catherine to have her say. "Next time Mr. Collins, remember the time please." She reminded him.

"Oh yes, your Ladyship my apologies for-"

Lady Catherine wasn't done yet and continued talking over him, "as it is, the Darcy's will be staying for an indefinite period while their mother is ill." She cast a look at Bennet, as if afraid that at the mention of his sick mother he would burst out as he had last night.

"Ah! My young cousins! What a pleasure it is that you could come to Kent! Not that I would wish your mother to be sick, by no means, I may say that I sincerely hope her well as soon as possible. And that we would be honored to receive you at our humble parsonage just across the lane anytime you would deem it convenient."

"Cousin Collins," Peter bowed formally "you haven't changed a bit."

"Thank you, my young cousin; I must say that you have all grown since last I saw you, it is a great pity that we live so far away from each other, so as to make it inconvenient for our families to spend as much time together as we should otherwise wish too."

"That may be Mr. Collins, but there are advantages to living at a distance from each other as we do," Peter continued.

"Oh yes, yes of course," Mr. Collins was quick to agree, without thinking of what the advantages Peter spoke of might be.

"Yes, yes Mr. Collins," Lady Catherine spoke up, not to be left out "you had better return to your home the children have studies to attend to in the library."

"Of course your ladyship, thank you so much for graciously entertaining me at such an early hour…" Lady Catherine led the way out of the drawing room as Mr. Collins went the other way his voice fading behind him.

Lessons proved to be very boring, Susan set out to teach them, only to have William tell her politely that they were beyond those subjects. Affronted that they thought they knew more than she already, Susan demanded proof.

Peter immediately began speaking rapid French, which silenced her. After that, Susan left them to themselves with a reading list to do and orders to practice the piano in Mrs. Jenkinson's room.

Being left to themselves was little better. The Darcy's had too many worries that might come up in the silence. And when the day is bright and clear it is hard to motivate yourself to study old books.

Lady Catherine's collection included all the classics, and anything that she had thought must be kept around for appearances. It lacked anything new and exciting. They were saved from tedious hours of page turning by the emergence of a maid informing them that Lady Anne de Bourgh would like to see them.

The children were all happy to meet their cousin, especially Peter who had the least patience for reading and had given up long ago and started building a tower out of the books. And as for Bennet, he was too young yet to read by himself without help, and so he had spent his time fogging up the great library window with his breath and drawing on it. He was too little to know that number of windows Rosings possessed or how much the glazing had cost.

As a group, they trooped out, under the watchful eye of Susan and up to Anne's room. Their cousin was sitting in the big bed, propped up on what seemed a mountain of pillows. She was thin and pale with dark circles under her eyes and light brown hair that was elaborately styled. But when she saw them, her smile was genuine, and she motioned them to come closer.

"Susan, you may go," she dismissed the maid, who, grumbling under her breath, left. "Hello children, we haven't met before, but I have heard a lot about you." She patted the bed "come on up," she encouraged, "and we shall have a little visit unless you would rather go back to the library?"

"Oh no, we were there long enough," Emma assured her, carefully joining her cousin on the bed.

"Good," Anne smiled, her voice was soft, as if she had never raised it in her life, and used it rarely.

"Let me see, you must be William, and you're thirteen?" she asked, studying the oldest Darcy boy.

"Yes, Lady Anne," William bowed, not having taken a seat on the foot of the bed yet.

"Silly, no Ladying me please, Mr. Collins does that enough for a lifetime in one visit. To you all, I shall just be Anne." She turned to Peter "and, of course, you are Peter, your hair reminds me a little of Georgianna's when she was younger."

"I'm eleven," Peter spoke up, in case she didn't know.

"Yes, although I believe you could be mistaken for a twelve-year-old," Anne said seriously, which pleased her young cousin very well, he came and sat on the foot of the bed. "And you, Master Bennet, your six years old? My, how time does fly!" Bennet had climbed up and settled next to her against the pillows, sitting up regally, rather like a king. "And you look so much like your father when he was your age; he always was handsome."

"You knew Papa when he was little?" Peter asked, immediately interested.

"Oh yes. We are cousins you know, and before I was so sick, I played with him and Colonel Fitzwilliam all the time. I could tell you all kinds of stories about him," she smiled, remembering those happy times.

"What could you tell us?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Well let's see, when we were little, your father would have been about ten, and I was your age Bennet, six, we would play outside for hours. I was a delicate child, or so my mother insisted, and she always told the boys to be careful with me, but once we were outside, I think we mostly forgot what she said.

The Boys hid old pairs of clothes out in the stables, and they would slip into those so that they wouldn't get their good clothes dirty and their parents would never know how dirty they got.

They would climb that apple tree down the way and eat the apples; I couldn't in my dress of course; so they would bring me some.

One time when we played by the creek, I fell in, the water wasn't deep enough to drown in, but I was scarred, Cousin Fitzwilliam tried to teach me how to swim but I was too afraid, your father rescued me. My mother was furious when we came in soaking wet!

I wasn't allowed to play outside with them for a few days, so they would come by and sneak me apples from the tree.

"Was Papa a good boy or a bad boy?" Bennet asked.

"Oh, your father was always a good boy, but he was led astray by Colonel Fitzwilliam a few times. The Colonel was the one that got into trouble a lot of the time.

"One time he convinced Darcy and I to build a pitfall with him in the woods. We covered it with small branches so that you couldn't see it at all. The boys did the digging, and I found the branches. It was supposed to be a trap to catch poachers, but all we caught, unfortunately, was Darcy's mother, come looking for us."

Emma couldn't help laughing at that one, "did you get in trouble?" Bennet asked, eyes wide. "the boys did, even though your father pleaded innocence as well as me."

By the time their "study hours" were over, the Darcy children had made fast friends with their cousin Anne and had been able to forget the worries about their mother for a time.

They felt much better as Susan came to take them to the drawing room to spend some time with their Aunt. Bennet, in a good mood, decided all was forgiven Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and headed straight for her on entering the drawing room and climbed into her lap, making himself at home as he was accustomed to doing at home. Few things intimidated Bennet Darcy.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was struck speechless with surprise for once in her life.


	24. Chapter 24

I am so sorry for not writing in what, months? My only excuse is that I have had a terrible case of writer's block and discouragement. I hope you can all forgive me, and that you can remember what this story was about now that you finally got the next chapter!

Chapter 23

A day or so later, more of their things arrived from Darcy House in London, as well as a short letter from their father. Eagerly the children opened it, hoping for news they would be going home soon.

The letter was hardly a letter at all, only a note, outlining what was going on in London and telling them that their mother was no better.

"He didn't say she is worse," William comforted the somber faces around him when he finished reading the letter aloud.

Emma, knowing her father, and that he didn't write very often had a feeling news would be slow in coming. Who could she write to for more information? The Bingley's were in Derbyshire; she had no friends in London she might put up to the task… accept maybe… Sitting down at once she wrote a letter to Charlotte; the young kitchen maid recently hired that she had an acquaintance with.

Quite a few of the servants had been sent away the same time they had, and she wrote to beg her to go to the house every day and ask of the servants how her mother was, and to please write her often. Charlotte was a kind girl, and sensible, she would be their news outlet if Papa was slow in writing.

Life was quiet at Roseings were not very lively, it had rained the last two days, keeping them inside and evenings downstairs with Lady Catherine were very long. Emma was usually asked to play, and as it was an escape from her Aunt's constant talk, she usually did. When ever Lady Catherine began asking questions about their mother that might upset Bennet or other nosy questions of her brothers, Emma hit a discord note and Lady Catherine's attention was immediately on her, as she explained the importance of practicing.

When the rain stopped, they were allowed to visit their cousins, the Collins in the afternoon. Lady Catherine didn't feel like visiting the "humble parsonage" so they went alone.

As Mr. Collins found it inconvenient to travel with his children, the young Darcy's and young Collins's had not yet met.

Charlotte Collins made them feel welcome and grown up by serving them tea and light cakes.

The Collins had three children Catherine, who was 14, Will, who was ten and Anne, who was 7. After the tea, during which Mr. Collins asked after every wealthy relative they had, the children were allowed to go outside to Mr. Collins gardens.

Mrs. Collins took great pains to educate her children and felt that her life as a mother now was quite complete. The girls were very nice, even if they didn't have the education that the Darcy children did, but Will was a little like his father, his attitude a bit arrogant.

Still, they had a nice time being out of doors and getting to meet some new children.

After an hour, the Darcy children returned to Roseings, the carriage having been sent for them. Bennet found some lovely roses in their aunt's magnificent gardens and picked a bouquet which he took to Anne. She was delighted, and the two sat on the bed for some time reading.

For the first two days Elizabeth had done quite well, the concoctions the doctor had given her helped the Fever, and Mr. Darcy had fooled himself into thinking that the physician had been completely wrong and she was quite well indeed. But the third day, she sunk more into the fever. Sleeping most of the day restlessly, her forehead scalding.

The next day she had been more restless, and then, at one point had suddenly sat up seemingly wide awake, her eyes had a glassy feverish look, and she had called out loudly "Hill! Hill!" which he recognized as the name of the housekeeper at Longbourn.

Quickly he had been at her side, taking her hand "Elizabeth, what can I get you?"

"Get Hill! Mama is ill, she needs her smelling salts!" she said looking right at him, and he realized she was delirious. It frightened him, the fine eyes he had admired since he had first met her, looked odd, and it was hard to believe it was his Elizabeth in the bed.

"Come, you need to rest Elizabeth," he helped her to lay down again.

"But Mama," she protested, struggling for a minute, before seeming to slip back into the unconscious state of before. Hastening from the room he once again sent for the doctor, there must be something he could do for her!

While Darcy waited, he held her hand, rubbing the back of it gently. She moved restlessly, her head turning from side to side, ever now and then mumbling "mama," or something else unintelligible.

The Doctor looked grave, saying that the sickness was taking its toll. He had little encouragement, and little he could do. He gave her another drought but had little else he could do.

Darcy's eyes felt gritty, and his back ached from the long hours spent in the chair near her, but he hated to relinquish his post to anyone, thought Mrs. Forester, the housekeeper forced him to leave and lie down for a time. When he was away from her he could not rest, or think of anything else.

He thought briefly of writing the children but decided to wait until he could tell them good news.

"A letter from Charlotte!" Emma exclaimed, snatching the small packet off of the tray the servant offered her. Lady Catherine gave her a disapproving frown. It was the time of day they sat around the drawing room, staring at each other until Mr. Collins dropped by.

The only relief from the boredom was when Peter, out of sight of Lady Catherine made faces at her, copying their Aunts imperious expression.

"Who is this Charlotte?" Lady Catherine asked.

"My friend, or rather acquaintance," Emma answered.

"Who are her parents?" Lady Catherine asked imperiously.

"I do not know. She was recently acquired as a kitchen maid at Darcy house."

"You are friends with a kitchen maid?!" Lady Catherine's horror and disgust was quite evident. Though there was very little friendship, only a few conversations during which both had been able to deem the other pleasant, Emma took offense.

"Why should I not be? She's nicer than half the girls I have met anywhere else!" Emma asked sharply.

"Miss Darcy! Go to your room!" Lady Catherine ordered, her face darkening into a thunder cloud.

"Don't shout at Emma! She's right!" Peter jumped to his feet "you're not our mother or our father!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a fashion! Both of you go to your rooms immediately, and you shall not have dinner!"

Peter opened his mouth to say more, but William took Emma and him by the hand and lead them out of the room. Peter shook off his hand but followed.

"How could she yell at Emma like that! I have spoke with Charlotte once myself, she was a very nice girl I'm sure! If Papa and Mama don't object to Emma's talking with her, who is she too!" Peter ranted once they were out of the drawing room.

"You are right Peter, but you know Papa would never let you speak that way to your Aunt, you had better both go to your rooms like she said, I'll come with you and we can read the letter, perhaps it has good news."

"Very well," Peter muttered stubbornly, dragging his feet behind the others.

"Mother, wasn't that a little harsh?" Anne rebuked softly, daring to speak out for once.

"Not at all! Their mother I am sure, lets them get away with anything, but I will not! They must be taught what is right!"

Anne stood "they are all upset about their mother, they need love right now, not anger," and with that she left the room. Lady Catherine found she was all alone with Bennet, and suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, it had been so long since Anne had been small. She rather liked children better when they were older. Where was Mrs. Dawson?

Bennet, content in the knowledge that William would take care of Emma and Peter slid out of his seat and addressed her. "Will you read me a book Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh?" he asked.

" _I walked up to the house today when I received your letter ad asked after your mother. As you know, most of the staff have been sent away and the house is dark._

 _We were all very sorry to hear Mrs. Darcy was ill, she is a favorite among many I know. I am sure all are praying and hoping for her speedy recovery._

 _No one wanted to tell me much but I was told by the butler that she is still unwell, and quite feverish. I am sorry but that is all I know, I will inquire every day for you, and try to write often._

Emma slowly folded the letter and somberly and looked up at her brothers as they sat around the room that was Peters for their stay.

"People have fevers all the time, she will be quite well soon enough," Peter spoke aloud, unwilling to think anything bad could come of it. "Come Emma, what can we amuse ourselves with? I suppose it's better up here than sitting downstairs with _her_

"I won't have to play tonight for Aunt de Bourgh," Emma said, smiling.

"I think she will be the one who will loose out after all, because without us she will have no one to talk to!" Peter grinned.

"Perhaps," Emma said, taking her bird out of it's small cage and holding it on her finger. "I think he is big enough to go out now, but I want to take him back to Pemberley, that's where his family is you know."

"Since you found him on the ground, he probably doesn't have a family," Peter said, stroking the young song bird. "You could let him go here just as well."

"I would have to be carful, Aunt de Bourgh dosen't know about them, she never comes up here." Emma reminded him, stroking her tiny kitten that she kept in a small box filled with soft rags.

"What will you do for church tomorrow?" William asked "the maid won't keep the fire going up here and he may get cold."

"I don't know, I will have to think about it," Emma said, looking worried. William soon was called down again, as Lady Catherine wanted the punishment to be complete for the two children.

Unfortunately, while she was downstairs, sure they were suffering and feeling sorry for what they had done, Peter and Emma were actually having a grand time.

Lady Anne had sent them tea from the kitchen, and in Emma's room they had dragged all the bedding off of the high canopy bed and made a wonderful tent. When Bennet got cranky, Mrs. Dawson put him in the room with them and read a book while keeping an eye on her charges.

"Poor William, he is the one being punished and he was good!" Peter thought it was quite a fine Joke, as he and Bennet played in the tent while Emma wrote back to Charlotte to thank her and beg her to write often.

William and Bennet had a sumptuous dinner down stairs with their Aunt instead of the nursery, while Emma and Peter ate with Anne, who had sent for a very large tray, saying she was not up to coming down that night. The picnic on her bed was more fun than William and Bennet's, especially since their Aunt believed children should be quite and only answer when spoken to.

In short, Lady Catherine's punishment was a total failure, but she never found out, as, after Dinner, Anne convinced them to go down and apologize to their Aunt as their mother and father would have wanted them too.

Peter was harder to convince then Emma, but he came around.

"Aunt de Bourgh, we are very sorry for the disrespectful way we spoke to you earlier. Anne talked to us and made us see that is was not at all the behavior of a gentleman or a lady. Please forgive us."

Peter had written it out and they both thought it a very fine apology. So did Lady Catherine, quite satisfied with the success of her punishment.

"Very well children, but we shall have no more out bursts!" she shook a finger at them. "If you are repentant, you may take a seat and stay downstairs now." Emma and Peter were suddenly dismayed, having counted on staying upstairs that night.

"I think Aunt, that we have been very naughty, and we had better punish ourselves by staying in our rooms for the rest of the night," Emma said quickly. "Do you not agree with me, Peter?"

"Oh yes, we should not be let off that easily!"

"Well! I am impressed children, and very glad to see you have learned your lesson! Since you feel so strongly, you may go to your rooms." If Lady Catherine noticed that Emma and Peter seemed happy about this, she didn't say anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Sir?" Mrs. Watson, the housekeeper, tapped on the door, and with a tired sigh Darcy stood and opened to her. "I have brought your breakfast sir, and some broth for Mrs. Darcy, if she will take some." Darcy accepted the tray.

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson."  
"Yes sir, will you be going to Chapel today?"

"No, I don't think so," Darcy dragged a hand down his face, feeling the scratch of a days growth on his cheeks. _Had Elizabeth been well, she would have told him to get cleaned up immediately and attend the service._ But she wasn't she had had a hard night, very restless, though she seemed to have quieted now.

"You should get some rest Master," Mrs. Watson suggested.

"I will rest when she is better," he had no idea how haggard he looked, as the days of nursing and watching wore on him. Yes, he would rest when she was well. And she would be; she had to be.

He prayed hourly, almost minute by minute that she would be restored to health soon. He didn't let the idea that Elizabeth might not recover, ever enter his thoughts, he couldn't. But though he kept it nameless, the fear was still there. It seemed to be a living thing in the room at night, when all was dark and still, it crouched in the corner, a monster waiting to see whom it could attack.

He refused to look at it, to do so would make it that much more real, and he couldn't do that. Elizabeth was still alive, to lose hope now meant he would never make it, never. He had never known anything as hard as sitting by and watching her grow slowly weaker.

Pushing those thoughts away, he determined to consult every book in his library on the subject of medicine and see what could be found. There must be something more he could do.

Sitting down by the bed he carefully attempted to spoon feed her some of the broth; Elizabeth got very little of it down, but every little bit helped.

Hurry children! We must not be late! Punctuality is one of the things that must be impressed into the minds of those beneath us; we must set the example, it is our duty."

Lady Catherine directed them into the carriage with her cane."

"Late?" Peter muttered, "we will be frightfully early!" William silenced him with a look, and Lady Catherine climbed in, settling herself with dignity. "Dive on!" she called, banging the top of the huge gilded carriage with her cane.

"Wait! Where's Bennet?" Emma asked as they started to roll away from Roseings.

Lady Catherine looked about her quickly, to make sure there was no small boy to be found. "Stop the carriage!" she ordered, irritably, opening the door. "Bennet Darcy!" she bellowed in a very unladylike manner that made Anne cringe.

Bennet, looking very cute in his little suit, where he was playing on the ground, jumped up and hurried to join them in the carriage. This delay to their start put Lady Catherine in a bad mood, and she sat in stony silence as they made the short drive.

Emma was glad, the less her aunt paid her mind, the better. Afraid that her kitten would get cold, as William had mentioned, she had smuggled the tiny bit of fur into her muff and was taking him with her. Thankfully the fall day was chilly enough for the muff not to look out of place.

The kitten was only a few weeks old and was content to remain curled in the warm place.

At the chapel, they made quite an entrance following Lady Catherine down the aisle to the best pews that were reserved for the de Bourgh family, Mr. Collins scurrying after them, as best a man of his size could scurry. Lady Catherine and Anne took the front pew, the four children and Mrs. Dawson were told to sit in the one behind the Ladies.

Emma found she didn't enjoy Chapel at Rosings so much as she did at Pemberley. Mr. Collins sermon was much different than the ones she heard back home, and she found it very hard to follow, and to stay awake.

He used lots of big words that she didn't even know, and she couldn't ask William because whispering in Church was very wrong. She felt a little better about almost falling asleep when she saw that she wasn't the only one. Quite a few other people in the ornate Chapel were nodding, and it wasn't in agreement with the sermon. She even thought that Lady Catherine's head might have bobbed a time or two.

About half way through the interminable sermon, she noticed with alarm that Benet, sitting on the other side of Peter held something cupped in his hands. She couldn't tell what it was, but she was sure it wasn't something he should have in Church, rather like her kitten.

Bennet was the furthest away from Mrs. Dawson, so she wasn't going to notice, and Peter was asleep. Emma poked Peter in the ribs, and he jerked awake, she tried to signal him to see what Bennet had, but he was still half asleep and wasn't understanding her head nods.

A moment later she realized what it was Bennet had. It was a caterpillar, a fat, orange and black one, where he had concealed it until now she had no idea, but before she could stop him, he put it to good use.

Suddenly reaching out a pudgy finger he let the caterpillar crawl from his hand onto the back of Lady Catherine's expensive black gown.

Emma watched in horror, trying to decide if she should jump up and grab the bug before it was noticed, or hope it would crawl off of her dress and onto the pew. Of course, the caterpillar didn't oblige her but crawled over Lady Catherine's shoulder and onto her neck.

That esteemed lady reached up to brush the tickle away, and the caterpillar dropped down the front of her bodice. Emma closed her eyes and winced. Lady Catherine might be older, Lady Catherine didn't scream, or even shout, but she stood up very suddenly, and as swiftly as one could in dignity leave a chapel in the middle of the service she did.

What ever happened to the hapless caterpillar, Emma never found out, nor did she dare to ask, but suffice it to say that Mr. Collins sermon was cut short that day.

He stopped speaking abruptly when Lady Catherine stood upright. "My dear Lady Catherine! Whatever is the matter? Please, Madam! Is it something I said?!" Mr. Collins was so upset by the events that he entirely forgot his sermon and couldn't continue. Anne was completely shocked, and Bennet and Peter were taken with a fit of laughter, that even being in the chapel could hardly suppress.

Needless to say, the Darcy children were never allowed to sit behind Lady Catherine again. They sat in the same pew, but a good distance from her, and under a very watchful eye.

Lady Catherine didn't ask who had done it, but Emma guessed she suspected Peter of the trick. Emma took Bennet aside after they had got home and reprimanded him severely, though somehow she didn't think she had done so well as Papa would have.

Nothing else came of the incident besides the fact that they didn't see Lady Catherine again that day. The Darcy children and the staff walked around on egg shells all day, afraid of what might happen. But Lady Catherine seemed to have gotten over it tolerably well when they saw her at breakfast the next day.

" _Your mother does no better. She is still very feverish, and the doctor comes once a day. The servants go about on tiptoe, and I heard one say that Mrs. Darcy was quite delirious with the fever for a few days, but now she is mostly quieted."_

 _Your servant,_

 _Charlotte_

The night was silent, and Elizabeth had seemed to have settled into a more comfortable rest. Darcy dozed in the armchair the servants had brought up to her room. It was quite late when he was startled awake by the cry from Elizabeth.

"Fitzwilliam!" Awake in a moment he saw she was awake and sitting up in the bed. Darcy stumbled across the room and was at the bedside in minutes.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! I'm here!" she was awake!

"Fitzwilliam!" she cried again, and it took him a moment to see she was still in the grip of the fever.

"I'm here Elizabeth!" he took her hand, and she finally seemed to notice he was there.

She turned her fevered gaze on him and asked, almost wildly "is Fitzwilliam coming?" it was then he realized she didn't recognize him. He was unable to get her to quiet and rest, and quite frightened he sent for the doctor again.

The doctor gave her another drought, and eventually, Elizabeth settled, she was no longer restless but sank into a completely still and unresponsive sleep. Even bathing her face as he had done before brought no consciousness.

Darcy slept no more that night, but sat by the bedside, the feverish calls that had so alarmed him hours before would be welcome compared to the still white form lying in bed and looking like death had already claimed her save for the shallow rise and fall of the chest.

Something brushed by his leg and Darcy looked down to see Trousers, Emma's fat cat staring up at him with large yellow eyes. The cat gave a soulful meow and deigned to allow Mr. Darcy to rub his ears. _He must be missing Emma,_ Darcy thought, as the cat ignored everyone else. With an agility surprising to one so large, the cat leaped smoothly onto the bed. Slowly he walked over to Elizabeth's small, white, limp, hand and gave it a few vigorous licks of his tongue, then looked to see if she would get up and scold him for being on her bed and leaving his hair behind.

Of course, Elizabeth didn't respond, the large cat turned to Darcy again and meowed, almost questioningly.

"She'll be back to us soon old boy," Darcy managed, his voice seeming loud in the silence of the sick room. To Mr. Darcy's surprise, Trousers hoped from the bed to his lap and curled up. The cat was his companion through the long night.

Emma folded the latest letter from Charlotte and stuffed it into her chest of drawers. "Is Mama recovering yet?" Peter asked from where he had been hanging in the doorway while she read the note.

"No," Emma said simply, continuing her writing. Peter was determined that his mother would get well, he refused to hear anything different, and Emma saw no reason to tell him that things hadn't changed. William was out riding and didn't know the letter had come; she would perhaps tell him later.

Her writing was interrupted by a knock at the door. One of the maids was there "Miss Darcy; the Misses Collins are here to see you."

Emma was tempted to have a head ache suddenly; she didn't want to see anyone right now, she wanted to finish her letter to Papa, begging him for news and send it off. Surely he would tell her how things really were! Perhaps by the time, her letter reached him Mama would be getting better again.

"Tell the Misses Collins I will be down in a moment," Emma answered reluctantly, wishing she had gone riding with William after all.

William Darcy road when he was upset when things were going wrong when they looked their blackest, a ride would clear your head and make the world seem that much brighter.

But as fast as he rode, he could not escape the cares today. His mother was not doing well, he was sure of it, or else his father would have written that she was recovering. No news was not good news. All they received were the letters from Charlotte, and she wasn't sure what was actually happening inside the house.

William Pushed his mount a little faster as he came out of the trees and onto a road not well traveled. Coming around the bend, he saw another rider up ahead and started to pull back on the reigns, not wanting to spook the other horse.

The cloaked rider up ahead looked back and saw him, then dug his heels into his mount and took off. A race then? William loved to race, he leaned further over his horse's neck and urged him faster. As he slowly gained on the other rider, he saw that he was small and no doubt younger than himself.

He was also an excellent rider! The boy leaned further over the mounts neck, trying to outrace him, but William's mount had longer legs and was younger, and he pulled ahead. The boy, seeing he had been beaten, started to rein in his mount, William pulled back as well, curious to discover who the boy was. Suddenly, the other riders horse stumbled, and by the time William stopped his mount and turned around, the rider was on the ground. And he was a girl!

William overcame his shock and quickly dismounted, afraid she had been hurt. The girl scrambled to her feet quickly, if not gracefully, brushing herself off.

"Are you alright Miss?" William asked, trying to hide his shock at such a display. The girl had not been riding sidesaddle. Emma might do that every once in a while, but she certainly would never do it anywhere she might be seen.

"I'm quite alright, thank you, sir," the girl answered quickly, she now tangled blonde curls bobbing. He couldn't say he had ever seen a girl quite as pretty as her, she looked small and delicate, with high cheekbones and arched eyebrows and long lashes. Even with the smudge on her left cheek from her fall, didn't take away from her natural beauty.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he repeated, feeling it was his duty to make sure she was alright and rather embarrassed to have been racing a girl other than Emma.

"Quite as well as I was a minute ago when you asked."

"Shall I walk you home Miss…?" he left the sentence hanging.

"I don't live very close, I would rather ride thank you," she answered quickly, ignoring the inquiry after her name.

"Well then, may I help you mount?" William asked, attempting to be a gentleman even if she was not a lady.

"Thank you," she accepted his help with all the grace of a queen, "good day," nodding to him to wheeled her mount and rode off in the direction from wich she had come.

William's thoughts were more pleasantly occupied on the ride home than before. Better to think of the girl he had run into than his failing mother. She must live in the village, probably one of the shop owners daughters. He tried to remember how fine her clothing had been, but once he had seen her face, everything else about her had escaped him.


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry I have dragged Elizabeth's sickness out so long, you have all been so patient with me. I am finally bringing it to an end. hope you enjoy!

Chapter 25

"That girl Charlotte is here again, asking after Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Watson hesitated. "What should I tell her?" she asked softly, waiting for Mr. Darcy to look at her. He never took his eyes off of his wife's still form in the bed.

"Tell her the truth," he said simply.

Biting her lip, tears in her eyes, Mrs. Watson turned and left the sick room. Mrs. Darcy's condition had sunk further, she had not stirred the whole last day, and her pulse had dropped. The fever still raged, and Mr. Darcy's hope was pinned on the doctor's visit that afternoon.

If he could only bring her round most of the way, all would not be lost; she could get well!

The doctor examined her carefully, but it didn't take long, Mr. Darcy met him at the door of the sickroom, and waited, desperate for some good news but afraid to speak and hear the answer to his questions.

Slowly the doctor put his instruments away in the bag. "I'm afraid there is little hope, sir, I suggest you prepare yourself," bowing his head he left. The servants standing down the hallway heard the doctors words, and muffled sobs were heard from behind the handkerchiefs.

Mrs. Darcy was well loved by the servants for her own sake, but also for their Master's sake, for Mr. Darcy loved her dearly.

Numb, Darcy returned and sat at the bedside, studying Elizabeth's limp form. Prepare _yourself._ How were you to prepare yourself for a loss that was greater than any you had imagined, the loss of the one you loved more than your own self?

He sat without moving or speaking for how long he did not know; he could not even pray.

At first, there was no pain, he was too shocked, too numb, but gradually it came. If she would only wake once more if he could only speak to her once more, the children would never see her again.

The room next to his, empty, as would be the other side of his bed. He would never see her teasing smile, or hear her laugh. She would never again be there to tease him out of one of his moods, to help him with the children. The anguish in his soul finally rose to his lips.

"No!" the cry was bitter, but not loud. "No!" The monster of fear in the room no longer crouched in the corner, it was hovering very near, waiting like death, to snatch all hope away.

"Elizabeth," he took her cold, limp, white hand in his and kissed it "Elizabeth, please try! I can not go on without you! I can not, I need you, the children need you, please Elizabeth. We won't be a family any longer. I shall be lost without you! Please do not leave me, Dearest, Loveliest, Elizabeth." He kissed her hand and held it tightly, hanging his head. How could he say goodbye to the woman who was his very heart?

Life without Elizabeth was the loneliest prospect, as bleak and dark as the very grave, to lose the one woman he loved, how could he go on?

"Well! Open the door!" Lady Catherine ordered impatiently when the footman wasn't quite fast enough. The carriage door was opened, and her ladyship helped out. Dutifully the children followed her to the ground.

Anne was not well today and kept to her room; Lady Catherine, therefore, had gone on without her to select the new gown she was to have. Anne felt she was not missing out, after all, her mother usually chose her gowns even if she was there. Lady Catherine rather liked to be in control of everything.

As they were about to enter the seamstresses shop, they met a man coming out. "Sir Ashley," Lady Catherine gave the man a stiff incline of the head.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh, so happy to see you again, how is your daughter?"

"As well as she can be," Lady Catherine said, "how is your wife?"

The man's expression turned somber "she keeps to her bed most days. But on a brighter note, let me introduce to you my niece, Miss Lillian Ashley," he motioned a girl around him as she came out of the shop.

"Oh, your niece is staying with you?" Lady Catherine asked, it was a piece of news she had not heard, and she heard everything.

"Yes, she has come from London to spend a few weeks with her old aunt and uncle! Otherwise, Madam, you would not find me frequenting such an establishment as this!" Sir Ashley chuckled as he indicated the seamstresses.

"Miss Ashley, my niece, and Nephews, Mr. William Darcy, Mr. Peter Darcy, Miss Emmalyn Darcy. The youngest is not with us today."

Emma studied the girl, she was beautiful, with blond curls and a sweet face dominated by large blue eyes.

She dropped a demure curtsy "a pleasure to meet you all." What interested Emma more than the new acquaintance, was her oldest brothers reaction. She happened to glance his way when Miss Ashley was first visible and had been surprised to see his expression was one of recognition and surprise, though he masked it quickly and bowed to her as Peter did.

Miss Ashley's reaction was of interest as well, after her curtsy, she raised her eyes to William's and gave him a rather impertinent and challenging look. _Hmm, very odd indeed!_ She would have to ask William about it when they got home.

"Miss Emma, the post came for you while you were out," the maid bobbed a curtsy.

"Thank you," Emma took the letter eagerly, seeing it was from Charlotte, news from home! Dropping her bonnet as she ran up the stairs, and tossed her wrap on the bed. She read quickly, scanning through the note. The letter was longer than usual, Charlotte wrote about the weather, how well London looked in the fall and about her family, rather like she was avoiding writing about the one thing Emma wanted to know the most.

She scanned down to the bottom where Charlotte finally got to the point. _"_ _I walked up to the house today, to ask after your mother. I don't know how to write this Miss Darcy, but I have bad news, Mrs. Darcy is doing very badly I am afraid, the fever is worse than ever, and I heard one of the servants say that Mrs. Watson was going to order the proper mourning clothes for the staff that are still there. I'm so very sorry…_

 _T_ he rest of the letter blurred through Emma's tears, and she couldn't read it even if she had wanted to. With a strangled sobbing cry she dropped the letter on the floor and rushed past her brothers who were just making it up to hear the news.

"Emma! Emma! What is it?" Peter called after her, concerned, but she didn't stop, down the stairs, past a surprised Lady Catherine who was ordering lunch to be finished sooner, and out the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her Mama was dying, for all she knew by now she might be gone. If something didn't happen soon, she would never see her again! Her small feet carried her quickly over to the Collins' right across the lane. At the door, she managed to check her tears, and she rang the bell. When the door was answered she asked "is Mr. Collins in, please? I must see him," rather breathlessly.

"Yes Miss Darcy, I believe so," the maid let her in and hurried away to find the master of the house.

Mr. Collins arrived shortly, having heard that Miss Darcy seemed upset and feared someone at Roseings was unwell. "Are you quite well Miss Darcy?" the portly man asked, removing the spectacles he now wore.

"Yes sir, I must ask you a question," Emma said hurriedly. She would much rather have asked her papa or the Chaplin at Pemberley, but Mr. Collins was the only one here who she felt could answer such a question.

"What is it, my dear cousin?"

"I-my Mama is very sick, if I promise to be a missionary in another country, will God make her well again?"

Mr. Collins looked very surprised at the abrupt question as he stared into Emma's distraught and tear stained face. "My dear cousin, Our Lord does not work that way. He hears all his children when we pray, and whatever might be promised, God is not obligated to answer our prayers."

"What am I to do then?" Emma asked, not bothering to try and stop the tears.

"My dear, God loves us all, he does answer our prayers because of that. So while there is no guarantee that we will receive the answer we want, He will answer with what is best for us. Trust in his mercy, my dear cousin. Go home and pray, for the Lord loves you more than even your mother and father do."

"It's a lie! It's not true!" Peter snatched the letter from William and threw it on the smoldering coals left in the fireplace.

"Charlotte would have no reason to lie to us," William said, voice subdued as the letter burst into flames.

"Well, it's not true! It can't be!" Peter followed Emma's example and ran from the room, but he didn't go as far, only to his room across the hall where he threw himself on the large soft bed sobbing and curled into a tight ball of misery.

William knew not what to do, should he go after his brother or his sister? He was the oldest, he had to be the one to comfort them, but how could he when he was as shocked and devastated as they were? It was very unmanly to cry, but for once in his life, William didn't care.

Dinner was a somber affair, no one was hungry, and mostly they sat about red-eyed, trying not to upset Bennet anymore than he already was. Emma fought tears, William sought to talk of other things, and Peter would not come out of his room, wanting to be alone in his misery it seemed.

Bennet had been inconsolable the moment he had heard the news that his mother was worse than before. He had gone so far as to march out to the stables and demand of the groomsmen there to take him home _now_. Emma and William had to go out and drag him back kicking and screaming.

The children found solace with Anne after dinner. William, Emma, and Bennet climbed on the bed with her, and there she held them and let them cry. She didn't try to cheer them up, or tell them to be quiet or that they shouldn't cry she let them have the tears, knowing there was no other outlet for their grief.

After that, at Emma's suggestion, they all prayed that Mama would get well. Anne tried to get Peter to come out and be with them, but the door was locked, and there was no reply.

Emma and Bennet stayed with Anne through that long night, Lady Catherine would not have approved, but what Lady Catherine didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Peter Darcy slapped the branch out of his way and urged his tired mount faster. Darkness was falling, and he was almost to _shire where he could spend the night. He would ride all night if it were possible, but he doubted the horse could see much better than he could and the results could be disastrous.

Still, he wished he didn't have to stop, he had to see his Mama again, and no one could stop him.

"How can I help you?" the innkeeper asked leaning over his desk to look down at Peter skeptically.

"I need a room for the night," Peter said.

"I see, and you have the money to pay for one?"

"I don't," Peter admitted, "but I am Peter Darcy, the son of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire, and should you send him a bill you will be paid in full."

"The son of Mr. Darcy eh? That's a new one," the innkeeper said.

"Let me put it a different way," Peter straitened "would you by any chance sir, have need of a little help in your stables tonight in exchange for a place to sleep for a few hours?"

The innkeeper smiled "now you are talking boy."

Never had a night passed so quickly as when he feared it might be the last. Afraid to let her out of his sight, Darcy sat by the bed all night, determined to stay with her, in case Elizabeth should rouse one last time.

Despite his determination, exhaustion caught up with him and close to dawn he dosed off. Noise from down below startled him awake, and Darcy groaned, attempting to rub the grit from his eyes, trying to orient himself with where he was. _Elizabeth._

Quickly he turned to his wife lying in bed. Elizabeth's face no longer looked so hotly flushed, leaving the pallor of the sickroom behind. She wasn't gone was she? Frightened, Darcy quickly felt her forehead. Her skin was still warm with fever, but no longer did it burn. Was the fever going down? Darcy felt her forehead again, trying to make sure his tired mind had not succumbed to fantasies.

She did feel cooler; the fever seemed to be lessening. _Was she…? No!_ He would not allow himself to hope! But it was too late; hope had already blossomed in his chest like the new blooms of spring after the frigid winter.

Striding to the door, he wrenched it open. "Mrs. Watson! Get the doctor!" he shouted, quickly returning to his wife's side. He dipped a cloth in the wash basin and laid it over her warm brow.

The fine, long lashes resting on her pale cheeks fluttered. Darcy dropped to his knees next to the bed and clutched her hand. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" the limp hand held in his tightened around his much larger one ever so slightly.

Darcy bowed his head over the small white hand, the tears that he had not been able to shed before gathering at the corners of his eyes and lending a suspicious wetness as he whispered _"thank you, Lord,"_ before pressing his lips to the hand he still held.

"Peter, Peter! Won't you come down to breakfast? Please, Peter, you must eat something," Anne pleaded at the locked bedroom door.

"This is outrageous, such childish behavior! I declare I am ashamed of him!" Lady Catherine marched down the hall. "Because his mother is ill he neglects the rest of his family? I will not stand for such behavior!"

"Please Mother," Anne protested, sheltering Emma and Bennet by her side at the door, William standing nearby.

"Never mind Anne, something must be done!" "Smithfield!" Lady Catherine called for the housekeeper.

"Yes, my Ladyship?" Smithfield asked, curtsying before her.

"Fetch the keys to this room at once!"

"Yes your ladyship," the housekeeper scurried away, returning moments later with a set of keys Lady Catherine kept. The servant stood uncertainly for a minute. "Well! Open the door!" Lady Catherine thumped her cane, and quickly the housekeeper obliged.

The door swung open not to reveal a young boy in distress, but an empty room with clothing strewn about. The window was open, and Lady Catherine strode to it, leaning out. The large tree growing close to the second-story window could easily be reached from inside.

"Where is Peter?" Bennet asked puzzled.

"It seems he has run away," Lady Catherine said grimly.

"Oh dear!" Emma started to cry, and Anne squeezed her hand, shushing her. Lady Catherine, expression thunderous, stalked from the room. "I shall send the footmen after him; he can't have gotten far." The ungrateful child! After all, she had done, he had run away, and when Darcy had left them in her care! How would that look to the world? Oh, this was not to be born! It was all the mother's fault she was sure; Darcy should never have trained his children in such a way! But then what could one expect from a child raised without a governess?

The news the footmen returned with shortly was that a horse was missing from the stables. When questioned, the young stableboy answered that Peter Darcy had indeed come to borrow a horse for a ride, and no he didn't know when the boy had come back. He had seemed rather distressed.

Lady Catherine's expression darkened further. "Find him and bring him back!" she ordered the footmen, furious. Of all the troublesome children in England, why did this one have to be her great nephew?! It was not to be born!

Peter was up early, he had gotten little sleep, but he had been off of the streets and with a roof over his head. He had worked by the light of a lantern the night before to shovel out four stalls. It was work he had never done before, but determination drove him to finish. Then he had bedded down in one of the clean stalls.

Unfortunately, sleep had eluded him. How could he sleep when just a day's trip away his mother lay dying? Would he make it in time to see her again? He knew he should pray, but instead of prayer, accusations rose to his lips. How could He let this happen? It wasn't fair! Turning on his side he curled into a ball, letting the silent tears fall into the fresh hay.

He left before first light, glad to be moving again, pushing his mount along the familiar roads, glad he had paid attention to where they were going on the drive up to Roseings. He wondered if he had been missed at Roseings by now, surely so. His fear drove him on, and he was sure his brother's and sister wouldn't worry long.

The doctor had been shocked by Elizabeth's suddenly begun recovery. "I don't know what could have caused such a turnaround. You must thank a kindly Providence Mr. Darcy, for I certainly can not take credit for such events."

"She is out of danger then?" Darcy asked, shaking the man's hand firmly in his.

"I can not make any promises, but from what I can tell, there is no reason she should not make a full recovery."

"When can I bring the children home?" I am sure once she is awake their presence will hasten her recovery."

"I would still wait at least seven days before that Mr. Darcy, I want no unnecessary risks taken."

"Certainly." Darcy felt more like sobbing in those first profound moments of relief than in all the time she had been sick; he also felt an exhaustion like no other steel over him as he followed the doctor out into the hall.

Mrs. Watson was wringing the doctor's hand and blowing her nose noisily "Oh, bless you, Doctor, bless you! And praise the Lord!" Seeing that the news would be spread quite efficiently, Darcy returned to his room. He managed to write a short missive, and have it sent off express to Kent, before falling into a sound sleep in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed.

"Fitzwilliam?" the soft, and croaking call on his name brought Darcy out of his slumber with a jolt. She was awake. Pale and thin, Elizabeth lay in the bed with her dark, damp, and tangled curls spread about her face, but her beautiful eyes were open, squinting at him in the pale afternoon sunlight trickling through the large window. Disheveled as she looked at the moment, Darcy had never seen a more beautiful or welcome sight.

"Elizabeth!" still only half awake, he knelt next to the bed and took her hand gently "you're awake!" She managed a tiny nod. "Can I get you anything? Food? Are you hungry or water, you should drink!"

"I am thirsty" she managed, her voice sounding rusty from disuse. Darcy rang for the maid.

"Oh Elizabeth, dearest one, I thought I had lost you!" his voice broke.

"I shall be well," she said with a small smile. The water was brought, and she took several sips before it was set aside. She drifted off to sleep again, but this time it was rest and not the unconscious sleep of the fever.

"I'm sorry Madame, but we could find no sign of him. We rode all the way to Dartford," the weary footman reported. His comrade had continued on the road to London while he had returned to report to Lady Catherine. "He is either nearly to London already or took another route and got lost."

"Lost!" Emma whimpered, letting William put his arm around her shoulders. First Mama was dying, and now Peter was lost somewhere between here and London!

"If Stanley doesn't find him when he reaches London, search parties can be sent out from both locations, we will find him," Lady Catherine said, and the Darcy's knew she was not a woman to be gainsaid.

"Peter will be alright, won't he William?" Emma asked as they headed up to their rooms to dress for dinner.

"I hope so," William answered carefully, torn between wanting to give his younger sister reassurance and fearing to give her false hope. He couldn't believe Peter had done such a foolish thing. He worried them all when they were already under a great deal of stress. It was thoughtless.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Elizabeth was resting, and the servants were tiptoeing about so as not to awake their beloved mistress. Darcy was suddenly discovering how very tired the last two weeks had made him and was attempting to eat his breakfast, impatient for the time his family would be back together and well again.

He wouldn't have seen the horse riding up if he hadn't been on his way up to his wife's bedroom. He stopped short and tried to see the small rider better through the lacy curtains drawn across the window. It looked like Peter, but surely his eyes were playing tricks on him! No, that _was_ Peter! He was sure of it!

Darcy reversed direction and headed for the front door. The butler was just opening at the insistent knocking. There stood Peter, disheveled, and with dirt smeared on his face, looking both frightened and defiant at the same time. Seeing that his father was there and not just the butler, he addressed Darcy immediately, ignoring the former.

"Papa, is Mama still-still, can I see her? Please? I have to see her!"

"Peter, Peter, your mother is out of danger, she is on the mend," Darcy laid a restraining hand him his son's shoulder to keep him from leaving the room before he had spoken to him.

For a moment Peter stood stunned, then, he flung himself at his father and began to sob. Darcy held him tightly and let him cry, rather wishing he could do the same. When Peters tears had run their course, the boy pulled back and took out his dirty handkerchief to dry his face with and tried to pretend he hadn't just been crying stormily.

"Now young man, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked, trying not to sound too stern.

"I left as soon as William read me the letter telling how sick Mama was."

"Are the others following in the carriage?"

"No. I came alone."

"Lady Catherine allowed you to travel all that way unattended?" Darcy asked, his expression looking thunderous.

"No," Peter admitted, "they did not know I had left."

"You ran away?" Darcy asked, incredulous "why?"

"Because I thought I might never see Mama again!" he said defiantly. "The letter we received sounded very bad."

"I understand, your mother was in a lot of danger, but have you considered how you had worried your Aunt and sister and brothers when they were already distressed! You have thoughtlessly brought them more worry and heartache than they needed! Not to mention what might have happened to you along the way!"

"Nothing happened! I knew what I was doing!"

"Never the less Peter, you should never have done so, and if you can't see that we will need to have a talk later."

"You can lecture me all you want; I would still do it again. What if Mam had died! I should never have seen her again!"

"And what if you had been hurt along the way? You would have given your mother unneeded worry as she is recovering!"

"I suppose you were perfect when you were younger and would never have done something of the like, even if it was your mother!" Peter exclaimed hotly, his Darcy temper rising.

"Do not raise your voice to me, young man! And I was by no means perfect. Still, I would never have wished to bring worry on those I loved!" The two stared each other down for a minute, Darcy the commanding father, Peter, the defiant son.

After a moment Peter dropped his gaze, "I am sorry, father," he said, his voice tight, indicating he was not quite as sorry as he professed "may I please see Mama?"

"I am afraid not; the doctor still thinks there may be danger of catching the fever to those very old and young."

Peter nodded, deflated "Where will you send me then?" he asked, not looking up at his father.

"I had planned on traveling to Rosings in a few days; once I had determined your mother was out of danger and taking you children to stay with your Aunt and uncle Bingley. They are returned from the seaside as soon as they could when they heard of Elizabeth's condition.

"I suppose you will banish me there then?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I don't suppose you have brought any of your things with you?"

"No,"

"I didn't think so," Darcy said with a sigh, taking in his state.

"It's not that easy to run away!" Peter said indignantly, "you never have, so you wouldn't know!"

"No, perhaps not, but, I believe that _had_ I run away, I would have been smarter and brought a change of clothes."

Peter managed a small smile "perhaps. You are, after all, perfect."

"Where did you hear that? Certainly not from your mother!" Darcy said, "now, let's get this situation sorted out."

The express came early, Roseings was awakened to the sound of banging on the door. By the time Lady Catherine appeared in her robe, demanding to know what the commotion was all about, the messenger had gone already and left the short letter with the housekeeper.

"It's a letter, my Lady, for the Darcy children."

"From their father?" Lady Catherine asked, lowering her voice.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Let me have it,"

"But it's for the children my Lady…"  
"Yes, but it might contain bad news," Lady Catherine said impatiently, holding out her hand for the letter "I may be able to deliver it to them better than the note."

The housekeeper surrendered the missive, and she and the butler stood by, waiting to see what the note held. Unfortunately for them, Lady Catherine's stern face gave nothing away.

"Send for the children," she ordered, "it's an unholy hour, but I daresay they have been awakened already."

"Yes My Lady."

"What is it Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh?" Bennet asked, rubbing his eyes as the three straggled into the room in their night clothes.

"Your Father has sent you a note," Lady Catherine handed it to William, as he was the oldest. William unfolded the letter with trembling hands, Emma pressing close and trying to see what was written as well.

"She's on the mend!" William exclaimed with relief, Emma cried but the tears were happy. That morning she wrote in her sorely neglected diary.

 _Mama is getting better, the news came early this morning, I hardly know how to feel, I was trying to adjust myself to the idea that she would be gone, and now, she is getting better. I have no one to thank but He who holds our life in his hands and has given dear Mama back to us for some time more._

Now if only Peter could be safely found, all would be well she thought. The letter had also outlined Darcy's plan for moving them to the Bingley's until they could return home in hopefully a week or so. As much as she had enjoyed getting to know her Aunt Anne, Emma was only too glad to be leaving Roseings. Their stay there had been long and fraught with worry and a bit of strife. It would be good to be with friends again.

News of Peter's whereabouts arrived at Roseings shortly before Mr. Darcy, and the aforementioned prodigal nephew did.

When Mr. Darcy's Carriage was announced, the children forgot their manners and hurried outside to await it. The Reunion between father and children was touching. Emma ran and hugged him, only shedding a few happy tears. William embraced him as well his greeting filled with relief, and Bennet was overjoyed to see his father again, immediately asking when he could see Mama.

They were also glad to see Peter again, or most of them. Lady Catherine who had not yet forgiven him for his running away gave him little notice. She did however great her nephew graciously.

"Darcy, so good to see you. It has been a long time."

"Thank you for letting the children stay Aunt," Darcy said, giving her the appropriate kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, well, I always do my duty, Darcy. Anne has enjoyed the children's company very much. You must bring them to visit Roseings more often." There was a pause before she continued. "I was glad to hear of your wife's recovery. Should she have the inclination to visit with you and the children it would be no trouble at all to make room for her."

"Thank you," Darcy managed, not sure whether to take offense or laugh at his aunt's ungracious invitation. But at the moment he felt he would have a hard time taking offense at anything, not when Elizabeth had been restored to him nearly from the grave. After all these years he had rather doubted that the invitation would ever come.

Mr. Darcy stayed only for tea as he was in a hurry and had sent word for the children to be packed and ready to go. Tea would have been much faster if Mr. Collins had not dropped in. The Darcy's made the best of it and left as soon as they politely could with many goodbyes to Anne and many thanks from Mr. Darcy.

"I shall miss them," Anne said with a sigh as they watched the carriage pull away. Lady Catherine sighed too, but for a very different reason.

"I do believe children were created to be in smaller numbers," Lady Catherine said, "I can't imagine why my nephew had so many when he had a son first."

"How can you say such a thing mother!" Anne exclaimed softly "especially when Bennet is your favorite."

"Humph! I don't have favorites," Lady Catherine said marching back inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**So sorry for the double chapter posting. I don't know how that happened. Thank's to everyone who let me know about it and my apologies for taking so long to fix the problem! hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 28

Emma looked both ways before carefully removing a shoe and setting it aside. She took a tentative step forward and couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sensation of the warm, dry sand beneath her feet. She knew how it would feel, well, she had imagined it, but the reality was even better!

Removing the other shoe, she set them neatly aside and tiptoed towards the water's edge. She was sure that this was not at all proper, but her family was on the other side of the sandy dune, and she was quite out of their sight.

The waves crashed against jagged boulders that jutted out from the shore, but here on the sandy beach they only lapped, her father had said the tide was going out. Emma wrinkled her nose, the feel of the wet sand beneath her feet was not quite so pleasant, but still delightful like a forbidden treat.

She gave a little gasp when her feet touched the water. It was so cold her feet tingled as if a thousand needles were pricking them. The sea was beautiful, Emma had never been to the coast before, nothing she was sure could compare to her first sight of the endless expanse of water. She wadded out just a little farther carefully holding her hem out of the water.

The cold water was bearable on the warm sunny day. Water might be water, but wading in the ocean was far better than the creek at Pemberley where she usually waded.

"Emma!" at the sound of her mother's voice, Emma quickly and guiltily scurried out of the water's edge. Elizabeth Bennet, still a little pale, but much improved stood with her husband on top of the dune, wrapped in an overly large shawl that Mr. Darcy had insisted on.

"Can you not wait a few more days until our bathing dresses are finished from the seamstress?" Mrs. Darcy asked.

"Yes, I was just curious," Emma admitted, sitting down in the sand to replace her stalkings and shoes.

Once Mrs. Darcy was well enough to travel, the doctor had recommended sea bathing to speed up the healing process, and so the whole family had gone forthwith unto Weymouth, where they now resided in one of the new seaside resorts.

Emma did not have a bathing dress, and Mrs. Darcy had decided hers was sadly out of date, so they had commissioned some as soon as they reached their destination.

Emma had been disappointed when she had seen one of the bathing dresses. They were the ugliest clothes she had ever seen, dark and cumbersome looking.

The family needed the vacation as much as Mrs. Darcy. It was good to be together again. Emma was determined to have as much fun as she could because not only was the seaside wonderful, but this little family excursion marked the last time they would all be together for a while.

At the end of their trip was the dreaded day she would lose her oldest brother to that horrible institution called _school._ Eton to be exact. William was thirteen now and would have to go away to school where he would be until he turned eighteen. They would no longer always be together. Emma had demanded to know why William would have to go away.

"Why can't he stay at home and take lessons with me, Miss Baxter, and all the other tutors like we always have?"

Instead of her parents changing their minds, Emma was disappointed to learn that Miss Baxter was leaving to care for her mother in the south of England and she would be getting a _governess_. Something she had never had before. Her mother had always done the part of superintending her education, seeing that masters were brought in to teach her what she couldn't. Now she was going to have to get used to another teacher. She was going to be sorry to see Miss Baxter go, so Emma had a great many reasons to wish the holiday not to end.

Her mother's words brought Emma out of her gloomy thoughts, and she turned back to focusing on the fun instead. "Boys! Don't bury your brother! Stop that, he'll get all covered in sand!" Mrs. Darcy let go of her husband's protective arm and moved to stop her sons from their attempted burial of Bennet.

Mr. Darcy had rather imagined that the trip would be a relaxing one for Elizabeth, but she was busier than ever. He had tried to convince her to sit on a blanket on the beach, but Elizabeth wanted to walk.

"Fitzwilliam, you will make me into an invalid!" she teased, "the only way I can get well is to start _doing_ again." And start doing she had, though she still tired easily, the trip had brought more color to her features, and she was noticeably improving.

Despite the doctor's claim of it being the sea, Darcy couldn't help but secretly wonder if Elizabeth was right about simply getting out again and being with her children.

"Build a castle with me, won't you Papa?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Very well," Darcy carefully settled on the sand next to her.

"It must have a tower," Emma began, carefully scooping together wet sand.

"Oh no, we must start with the mote first!" Mr. Darcy said in all seriousness, digging the beginnings of a trench.

After the castle had been built, and her father had gone on to walk with her mother, Emma sat for a little longer on the empty stretch of beach, admiring the water and their castle. Tomorrow or the next day, the Bingley's were to join them, and she could see her cousin Beth again. They would have a good time on the beach! Hopefully, they could both go sea bathing. She could not wait for tomorrow!

"Tomorrow," was not quite what she had imagined Emma thought dismally, as she stared out the window of their set of rooms at the resort. Her Mama had been tired from their first day on the beach and was forced to stay indoors and rest.

Mr. Darcy had taken all the boys out riding along the beach, and Emma, poor Emma, was left behind with her mother, whom she had been instructed not to disturb, by Fisher, her mother's lady's maid.

In short, Emma thought gloomily, all she had to do was stare out the window. "Ha," Emma let out a puff of air onto the glass pain and smiled at the cloud of fog that covered it. Carefully she drew a smile and two eyes.

"Miss Darcy!" the sharp voice of Fisher made her jump, and she turned around quickly, hoping the somewhat severe woman had not noticed what she was doing.

"You should be doing your reading, should you not?" she demanded.

"Yes, I suppose so," Emma turned away, making a face as she headed for her room. She changed direction though and took a book from her mother's collection that she had brought, recognizing the title as one of her mother's favorites.

It was most likely too difficult for her to read and understand, but perhaps she might. Sitting down at a window seat in an out of the way place, Emma settled in to read, determined to do something of value so that she might have something to tell her brothers when they got back. They were having fun, after all, she must do something!

When she opened the book, a letter slipped out and fell on the floor. Emma bent and retrieved it, turning the old piece of paper over. It read _To Miss Elizabeth Bennet._

Elizabeth Bennet, that was her Mama! But that would have been a long time ago before she was married to Papa! Perhaps from one of her old friends or even her family.

Emma honestly didn't mean to read the whole letter, only to see who it was from, but the beginning so caught her attention that she forgot all about how she shouldn't be reading something that was her mother's private correspondence.

 _Be not alarmed, Madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments, or renewal of those offers, that were last night so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes, which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten…_

Emma was no expert on the matter, but it sounded greatly like some one had proposed to her Mama! And apparently had been refused! Who could it have been? Quickly shuffling through the several well-worn pages, she was shocked to see that it was signed _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Papa! It didn't sound like him at all! Papa was all kindness and politeness! Emma remembered a previous conversation where her mother had mentioned her father proposing twice, the first time being refused. How intriguing!

While she didn't understand all of the language or what had been going on, she was shocked by some of the letter. Had papa tried to separate her Aunt and Uncle Bingley? And Wickham! That was her uncle married to her Aunt Lydia! She had never met him, but she had seen her Aunt a few times, though only briefly. It sounded as if her father didn't approve of him, and that he wasn't good…

Emma never did get to read the book she had selected, but she spent a fascinating afternoon. Unfortunately, she still had nothing to tell her brothers when they returned as she could hardly tell anyone what she had read. Still, it gave her a great deal to think about! What was an elopement anyway?


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the wait, as usual. I have been distracted by several other P&P fan fiction ideas lately. After all, once you start down the dark path of fan fiction, forever will it dominate your destiny! This chapter was not originally planned, if you like it you have those who left reviews suggesting that Emma's parents would discover what she had read, to thank. Enjoy!

Chapter 29

"Did you have fun at home Emma?" Peter asked as the men all came bustling in the door.

"Yes, I mean, no-, it was fine. Very quiet." Emma shrugged, glad to have her brothers back. "What did you do?"

"Come on upstairs, and I'll tell you on the way how William fell off his horse and when I was attacked by seagulls!"

Why couldn't Aunt and Uncle Bingley come to dinner tonight?" Bennet pouted at the table.

"Because your mother was tired and the Bingley's wished to let her rest tonight," Mr. Darcy said, "you will see your cousins soon enough tomorrow."

Emma stirred her food around her plate, deep in thought as the conversation floated around her. Finally, she broke out "What is an elopement?"

The table fell into instant silence, and Emma found both her parents staring at her. "Emma," Mr. Darcy said slowly, frowning, "Where did you hear about that?"

"I-I read it," Emma gulped, afraid she had just made a big mistake.

"What have you been reading?" Mrs. Darcy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It was..." Emma looked down. She couldn't lie. Lying was wrong, but to tell the truth, would mean she would get in trouble, and she didn't feel she deserved to, it had been an accident! Mostly. "I was just reading..." she mumbled.

Her brothers were all uncharacteristically quiet, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever was going on.

"We will talk about this after dinner Emma," Mrs. Darcy decided aloud "now, finish eating."

Emma did not want to speak of what she had done and get in trouble in front of her brothers, it would be better to admit her wrong to her parents alone, but oh, the agony of having to wait and wonder just how very upset she might have made her parents!

The meal seemed very long, and yet when it was done, it seemed to have gone too quickly. They were all dismissed to prepare for bed, Emma dragged her feet up to her room and took her time getting ready for sleep, sending the maid away to do her toilette alone.

A few minutes after she had finished a light knock sounded on the door, dreading what was to come Emma padded across the floor and opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy want to see you in Mr. Darcy's study, Miss," the maid curtsied and hurried away.

Slipping on her dressing gown, Emma trudged downstairs. She did not fear a cruel punishment or unreasonable anger; she feared to let down the parents she loved so much. She hated to see that look in her father's eyes, and her mother's disappointment, that was more punishment to her then if she had been struck.

Her parents were sitting on the settee when she entered, and they looked at her expectantly, as she hung by the door a moment. Then Mrs. Darcy opened her arms, inviting Emma to come. With a little sob, Emma burrowed into the embrace "Oh Mama, I know I shouldn't have read it, but I didn't mean to, not all of it anyway."

When she had quieted some Mrs. Darcy sat Emma next to her and smoothed away the curls that had stuck to her cheeks and face. "Now, what was it you read that you shouldn't have?" she asked.

"Your letter," Emma admitted, looking down.

"My letter?"

"I was going to read a book for my study, and I thought I would read one of your favorites," Emma named the title "and when I opened it, an old letter fell out, it was from Papa, and I-I read it." Emma glanced up at her mother, who had gone strangely quiet.

As her mother had stopped talking, her father took up where she had left off. "I see. An elopement is when two people run away to be married instead of staying home," he explained the strange word.

"Oh, why would they do that?"

"It has a bad name with it because often people do it when they can not get the consent of their parents. It is not the proper way to go about things and can lead you into a lot of trouble. No young man who has good intentions would ever ask a woman to elope with him."

"Oh. Are you very angry with me?" Emma asked the question of both of them.

"It was wrong of you to read the letter, Emma," her mother regained her voice. "Letters are very private things sometimes, and we don't want other people to read them. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Mama."

"And can you promise me that this won't happen again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mama."

"I forgive you, Emma," Elizabeth smiled "I remember being a very curious little girl, I read a great deal of things I should not have. I was often in trouble." she kissed her daughter on the top of her head "I am mostly glad it was simply a harmless letter you were reading."

After receiving a kiss from her father, once again lighthearted, Emma skipped back upstairs to her bed."

"I'm glad no harm was done, I didn't know what she might have been reading, some sordid novel or such," Mr. Darcy shook his head, rising from the settee. "Though I can't imagine what letter she could have found that I would have spoken of elopement to you in..." he puzzled.

"Now I am the one who must confess," Elizabeth said, and Mr. Darcy suddenly realized that she had a slightly guilty expression.

"What?"

"The letter she found was the first letter you wrote to me."

"The one when I first went to London without you?"

"No, the very first one."

Slowly what Elizabeth meant dawned on him, and he sat down next to her. "Elizabeth, I thought you had said you destroyed that horrid letter!"

"You asked me to, and I did plan to, but I could not."

"Why ever not! Why would you keep that!" Darcy stood abruptly and paced the room, upset.

"Because it's the first letter you ever wrote me. The letter that taught me to see you differently, as you truly were. It humbled me as I should have been, and as I became rather fond of the writer, I could not destroy it."

"But Elizabeth, the things I said in that letter, the way I expressed myself!" he sat next to her again.

"You were angry, as was I, we both have regrets. I said some very wrong things as well if you recall, they just weren't written in a letter. Nothing written there could make me love you less."

"I should think it ought to," he smiled wryly, shaking his head at her. "I doubted that you would even read it at the time, and if you had, I was sure it would have been burned directly after."

"On the contrary, I read it so many times I nearly had it memorized. It made me angry at first, but then it made me think so differently." Elizabeth gave him a teasing smile. "And how could I burn my first love letter?"

"Love letter!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed, "that was hardly the language of love."

"Perhaps the language of unrequited love," Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"So I suppose this means you're not going to get rid of it now either?" Mr. Darcy guessed.

"Of course not, I read it every anniversary."

"You read that letter on our anniversary?!" Mr. Darcy asked horrified.

"Well, no, not our actual anniversary, what would have been our anniversary had I accepted your first proposal."

"You do?" would his wife never cease to surprise him?

"Yes, I am a romantic at heart you know, and that letter had a great deal to do with my love story."

"If I had only known a letter would help so much I would have written you much sooner," Mr. Darcy decided "and spared myself several very painful months."

Elizabeth's expression changed to one of sorrow "I wish I could have spared you those months."

"No you don't, I needed those months to help me realize what sort of person I had become. Had I not had those months to think over your words, again and again, you would never have married me in the end."

"Then I suppose I must congratulate myself on my excellent choice of words," Elizabeth teased, before sobering and laying a hand against his cheek. "But I am sorry for giving you pain."

"You have quite made up for it my dear," Mr. Darcy said, turning his face to kiss her palm.

"Have I?"

"Indeed, the moment you told me your affections had quite changed I cared nothing for the pain of the past."

"What a sweet thing to say, Mr. Darcy. You should take up writing poetry."

"As I recall from a conversation long ago, you thought poetry likely to starve love."

"Only a slight inclination, I believe, for a stout, hardy affection nothing can starve."

"And would you say that is what we share?"

"Most certainly, there is nothing in this world that could stave my affection for you, and nothing shall part us but the grave."

Mr. Darcy shuddered to think how nearly that had happened not that long ago. "Please, do not speak of how close I cam to losing you," he gathered her close.

"Use it only as a reminder to treasure me more," Elizabeth suggested before their lips met.

Elizabeth pulled back a moment later "you are frowning my dear," she said, "I can not kiss you when you frown."

"My apologies," he kissed her properly before explaining "I merely wished Emma had not read that letter."

"I would not worry my dear," Elizabeth said "she is young, I do not imagine that much of the letter made sense to her," she smiled at her husband, "and I believe it would take much more than one letter to make Emma think badly of her dear Papa."

"I hope so. I should rather Emma never knew about the person I was."

"The person you are now is the only one that matters anymore."

A timid knock sounded on the door. Reluctantly the couple separated. "Come in," Elizabeth called, straitening her hair.

The door opened a tiny bit to reveal the newest member of their staff, a somewhat timid maid. "I'm dreadfully sorry to disturb you," she mumbled, "but I was told to let you know that the children sir, did not go to bed but are playing in one of their rooms." The door closed as soon as this little speech was made.

The husband and wife shared a glance which showed they were sorry to be interrupted but after all, duty calls...


	31. Chapter 31

Wow. It has been unforgivably long. So sorry.

Chapter 30

Emma liked the seaside, she liked sea bathing, but even more, she found did she like the sand. Sand was a wonderful substance; you could build with it, lay in it, sit on it, all with perfect comfort. It was delightful.

The only thing she didn't like about the seaside was that the water was so very cold, but of course, it didn't stop her and her brothers from going in it.

Besides the seaside though, there were lots of interesting shops to look into if you went to the nearest port town.

They had gone the other day as Mama was feeling up to it, and Papa had given them all some spending money. Emma had bought gifts, for Mary, and Beth an even a lovely color she found that would look ever so charming on Trousers if she could get him to wear anything she created out of it. William bought a book on ships (boring), Peter spent his at the sweet shop and Bennet saved his, saying he was going to save up enough to buy a boat. His family all said that was an excellent idea and smiled behind his back.

Besides what they had bought, by the second day, all three of the Darcy children had an extensive collection of seashells. Emma was the only one that had found a complete sand dollar though, and it was her prize possession at the moment. Now that Beth had finally arrived, Emma had a new admirer of it.

Beth thought it very fine, and they both went out to the beach with Emma's all their brothers, determined to find another one so that Beth might have one to take home as well.

Bennet meanwhile had found a very fine starfish and was plotting how he could sneak it home and "keep it for always". So far his attempts at bringing home pets had not worked so well, his mother had sent the poor crab and small fish packing. And worse, Peter had wanted the cook to make the fish for dinner!

Emma and Beth didn't find another sand dollar, but they did build a beautiful castle, which, sadly, the younger Bingley's besieged.

They tried to play with Beth's older sisters, but all they wanted to do was paint the ocean and giggle about a handsome young man they saw walking. Painting was all well and good when you had nothing better to do, and Emma couldn't care less about handsome young men at present.

"Oh well, they're too grown up to play with anyway," Emma said, offering her friend a piece of taffy that Peter had generously shared from his collection which Mrs. Darcy had to forbid him eating all at once.

"Did you not bring Miss Bingley this time?" Emma asked.

"No, she said there was nothing less elegant that getting wet and sandy, and nothing worse than sand in your hair!"

"Where did she go?"

"Up to London to stay with some friends, she met last season. They have an eligible bachelor in their midst," Beth added.

Both girls giggled. "But remember," Emma said, "she doesn't want to be married."

"I believe though, that if a rich and or titled man were to ask her, she might suddenly forget her dislike of the institution!"

"Well, I can't imagine anyone sensible wanting to marry her," Emma said, rather rudely.

"Yes, I suppose, she is still rather pretty though," Beth added kindly.

"Perhaps, but compared to Aunt Jane she is not handsome at all."

"She told me that she is the same size she was when my Mama married Papa, but I think she uses a corset!" Beth added the last in a whisper. And they both burst into giggles again.

"Well! Perhaps your aunt will be miss Bingley no more, if the eligible bachelor does not mind her sharp tongue, and not quite so sharp mind!" Emma said gayly.

It was at that point that Mr. Bingley appeared. "Ah! What luck, two of the prettiest girls in Weymouth!" he tipped his hat to them, and the girls curtsied, playing along.

"Oh Papa, you must see Emma's sand dollar, it is so very fascinating!" Beth said excitedly.

"I shall be glad to, but at the moment your mother is looking for you, Miss Beth, and wishes you to return home with us."

"May I join you, kind sir?" Emma teased curtsying once again.

"Why certainly, I would not wish such a lovely lady to walk home alone!" Mr. Bingley offered them each an arm, and they returned to the rest of the party.

Nothing more exciting happened that day save for when the young maid was giving Master Bennet his nightly bath and found his little friend the starfish in the bath water. The maid was not fond of starfish.

She let out a shriek and fled from the room, running into Mr. Darcy who had heard the commotion and was coming at once. She curtsied quickly "Oh Mr. Darcy! There's a creature! A horrible creature in the bath water! You must send someone to get it out at once!" she was wringing her hands. Mr. Darcy, being the practical father that he was, retrieved the starfish himself. The young maid though was too shaken to return and finish the job and found herself wondering if the position with the esteemed Darcy family might be slightly too much of an _honor_ for her.

She had only worked for them a month an already Master Bennet had chased her with a spider, tried to give her a frog as a gift, and now a _creature_ in the bath water! Had she told his father of the spider indecent, Bennet would have been soundly punished, but she did not feel equal to telling on the children, not sure how their father would take it.

Bennet was forced to finish his bath with a different maid, and then apologize to poor Miss Weston. The starfish was returned to where it had come from.

The next day was rainy, and no one went out. Emma and Beth, having forgotten to bring their dolls made do with Beth's two, four-year-old sisters. They made wonderful babies accept they never did as they were told. After that, the two family's got together and played some parlor games. All in all the day passed quite pleasantly for them being trapped inside.

"William, Mama said I could go out and walk along the beach if someone would go with me," Emma said, leaning over the arm of her oldest brothers chair.

He only hummed in reply and turned the page of the book he was reading. Emma waited, but he didn't take the hint. "Mama also said you had been reading a long time and might want a little excursion..."

Now William looked up "no thank you. I'm fine."

"Oh please William," Emma wheedled, "Beth is doing lessons, and Bennet's too young to go with me, and Peter is in trouble again!"

"Take one of the footmen," William advised going back to his book.

"The footmen are no fun; I need company, not protection! Please? I won't leave until you consent to go with me."

William sighed and set aside his book. "You know very well Emma that I have much more patience than you do. I can easily outwait you. But, as I am a kind brother, probably the kindest in Weymouth, I will come with you."

Emma gave a deep mock curtsy "I venerate you, sir, as a paragon among men!"

"Excellent, don't forget it Em."

"Yes, sir!" Emma saluted.

"Now enough nonsense, go and get your bonnet and wrap."

"It's a lovely day; I don't need-"

"Emma..."

"Very well," Emma pouted slightly, "you're as bad as Mama and Papa."

Despite Emma's lollygagging over her wrap, the two were off in a reasonable amount of time and headed for the beach.

As they walked William spoke of the book he was reading, the one about ships, and Emma learned more about ships than perhaps she wanted to know. Still, it was better than walking with a silent footman, as she had in times past. Papa forbid her walking out alone unless they were at home and she wasn't going too far out on the grounds.

Talking to footmen was hard, they always seemed to think they had to answer in a yes or no and therefore conversation was hard to conduct.

They had not walked too far along the shore when they met someone coming from the other way. A girl and what Emma at first thought was her walking companion, but then the man passed her and continued. Emma recognized the girl right away, they had met briefly in Kent. as they neared each other, Emma scrambled for the girl's name. _Ash-Ashley, Atkin…_

About the time William saw the other walker on the beach, he fell silent. When they came abreast, Emma was saved from making a mistake by the pretty girl stopping and curtsying to them. "Good day Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy" she nodded to them both.

"Good day Miss Ashton," William bowed. _That was it!_ Emma murmured a good day as well. "Are you alone?" William asked, Emma could hear a frown in his voice, but either Miss Ashton didn't notice or didn't care.

She glanced about her, "Oh, I had a footman somewhere about, I daresay he has wandered off," she laughed lightly before continuing. "You must think I am following you about. First, we meet in Kent, now in Weymouth!"

"Are you on Holiday with your family?" Emma asked, politely, since William didn't seem to be about to say anything.

"Yes, My father is here, his doctor suggested sea air to help his spirits, but it does not agree with him," she smiled winsomely.

"Our Doctor suggested the same and sea bathing for Mama; she is doing better, although Papa doubts whether it is the sea or just being up and about."

William seemed as if he wanted to go on, so Emma offered for Miss Ashton to join them.

"Why thank you," she curtsied again "I was just wishing for some company." They continued on as a party, and after talking of how beautiful the sea was, Miss Ashton peered over at William, who had yet to speak beyond the first greeting and questioning whether she was alone or not, and asked him a direct question. "Mr. Darcy, how do you find the seaside?" her smile was innocent, but something in her dancing eyes told Emma she wanted to provoke him into talking.

"I find it very well, only too damp this time of year."

"William would infinitely prefer a book," Emma said dryly, "I had to drag him out here today."

"I came willingly," William spoke up.

"Oh! Yes, I already forgot to venerate you!" Emma giggled.

"May I ask why he is to be venerated?" Miss Ashton asked.

"He gave up his book for me," Emma smiled teasingly.

"What a sweet gesture!" both girls giggled. William frowned, but neither of them noticed.

"Miss Ashton! Miss Ashton!" an elderly footman suddenly appeared.

"Ah! There you are Williams," Miss Ashton said lightly.

The footman joined them "Yes Miss, terribly sorry, your father is no doubt expecting you home by now."

"Perhaps," Miss Ashton turned back to them and curtsied once again "Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy, thank you so much for the company, it was delightful!"

"Miss Ashton," Emma spoke up "would you do me the favor of corresponding with me?"

"I would be delighted," and it was settled then and there before she walked on, presumably home to her father.

"I like her very much," Emma said cheerfully as they continued. "She is bright, and she teases like Mama." She looked at William waiting for a reply. None was forthcoming. "Well?"

"I didn't think you needed an answer to that."

"Don't be stuffy! You know when someone praises a young lady you are supposed to join in."

"Very well. Yes, she is bright, but I find her rather unladylike, walking alone? It's not only improper; it could be dangerous."

"Hmm," Emma said, "but she is pretty..."

"Yes."

"I think I shall like writing to her, the address she gave was in London, perhaps we will meet when next we are in town!"

"I have heard of the Ashton's before," William mussed it's an old family name."

"Oh, who cares about that? _Bingley_ is not an old name, and I like them better than most of the old names I have met."

"Is that you Lillian?"

"Yes Father, I am returned, and none too soon I see, dinner is to be served soon," Lilli spoke cheerfully as the servant helped her off with her wrap.

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to miss the meal," Mr. Ashton smiled fondly at his daughter "Where have you been to today, Lillian?"

"I was at the seaside of course," she smiled "and you will not guess who I met."

"Who?"

"I made a new concordant today," Lillian said brightly "Miss Darcy, she seems a very nice and interesting girl, and her family has quite a history. We met each other on the beach again, her and her brother." Lillian took a seat on the settee. "The brother is, I must admit a rather handsome boy, but he lacks- what is it Papa?" she interrupted herself.

"You know I can not bear to hear of you thinking young men handsome yet; I hate to think of when you must marry!"

"Oh, Papa!" Lillian laughed "I am afraid it is the curse of almost all young ladies! Besides Papa, we have it all settled between us and have for some great many years now. Once I am old enough I shall marry a wealthy and agreeable man, and we shall all live together as one happy family with never a money worry again!" she took his aging hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Rich and agreeable," her father nodded "and you forgot handsome."

"Oh no, Papa! It is too much to expect of a young man! If I am to have rich _and_ agreeable, I can not demand of him to be handsome as well!"


End file.
